Sonic & Sega All Stars: Subspace Unleashed
by TheFlyingRedJerk
Summary: In this action packed adventure, Sonic and friends face a new threat called the Legion of Subspace, who wants the seven Chaos Emeralds for world domination and to shroud the entire world in darkness. It's up to Sonic, AiAi, Vyse, Beat, Ulala, Amigo, Gilius and the other Sega Super Stars to save the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Invaders

**Hello, guys! This is a story that I'm hoping to make ongoing depending on the amount of reviews it get. This is inspired by an idea of a Sonic & Sega All Stars Brawler with a story on par with or better than Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary. Expect tons of humor, action, and cool moments from almost every Sega character in existence since this is a massive crossover. I hope you all enjoy this awesome intro to this epic tale.**

This sunny day in Station Square is the perfect time for the citizens to watch some entertaining battles. There is a tournament called the Sonic & Sega All Stars Battle that is occurring in the coliseum that the president built to suit the participants of this tournament. It was huge and is filled with a cheering audience that is enjoying the tournament so far.

"Burning Knuckle!" yelled a participant in the tournament. A blonde well built young man just knocked down a black haired Japanese man wearing a white gi.

"Axel Stone is the winner!" the announcer shouted.

He paused to see that the man decided to forfeit the match and shake hands with Akira Yuki, who starts waving for the crowd before leaving.

The announcer after being puzzled eventually said "Looks like Axel wanted to be a noble fighter who enjoyed the match and quit the match since he's satisfied enough."

The crowd cheered anyway since they respected such a fighter's noble decision as the two warriors were leaving the stadium. Amy Rose, AiAi, and Meemee can be seen in the front row awaiting the final exciting match that would occur in the coliseum.

The announcer said, "I hope you all enjoyed that last match because the final countdown is coming up. On this side of the field is the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

A blue ball launched onto the stage and reveals himself as the famous hedgehog, causing the crowd to grow even louder. He waved his hands and laughed in glee since he's loves to please his excited fand.

"On the other side of the field is the Janken martial artist, Alex Kidd!"

A brown haired boy flies onto the stage with his Peticopter and hops into his battle pose as the machine disappears. The crowd starts cheering and several fangirls starts screaming at how cute Alex was. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head at such a sight. He focused his attention on Sonic and clenches his fists to prepare for battle.

"I won't go easy on you, kid. I can be really fast when I need to," said the cocky hedgehog.

"I'm not scared of you, Mr. Sonic. You may have taken my role, but I'm crazy prepared to regain my glory," exclaimed Alex Kidd.

As the two combatants prepare to fight, the announcer yells, "And let the battle begin!"

The entire crowd went wild upon these words to let the combantants know that it is time to put on a great show. Sonic dashes at Alex Kidd with a cocky look on his face before attempting a Spin Dash. Alex dodges swiftly and launches a blast at him with his Power Bracelet. Sonic initiates a Homing Attack to evade the blast and attack Alex Kidd head on. He counterattacks with a Janken Fist: Pon Edition to black the attack. Sonic is pushed into the air while Alex is pushed onto the field due to the force of the counterattack.

Amy gets excited and yells "Toot toot, Sonic Warrior. You can do anything!" as the monkey couple cheers along with her.

The crowd started counting from ten to one in unison as the tournament staff starts playing "Ocean View". Then they all start singing the "You Can Do Anything" lyrics as the fight rages on. Alex Kidd hops onto his pogo stick to bounce after the hedgehog, who eventually escapes into the air with a Light Speed Dash. Sonic performs a fist clenching gesture to attack Alex Kidd with the Sonic Wind technique, though the energetic boy hops off of the pogo stick to evade that attack and go in for the kill. Sonic starts to wind up his fist before combining punches with his competition.

_This is getting really annoying. It's as if the kid just love countering and evading all of my attacks. Unless I do something really fast, I might lose and Amy will be disappointed in me._

Sonic then starts falling towards Alex Kidd and does his Spin Attack to drill into his defenses. Alex Kidd blocks the attack with his open palm, but it starts to burn really bad. The crowd now starts singing "Super Sonic Racing" as the match gets even more intense. Alex Kidd starts tearing as if his hand has been placed on a hot oven. He gives up and get grounded by the blue hedgehog really fast. Sonic hops away as the young boy is limping in pain.

"You think that's going to stop me, Mr. Sonic. I'll race to the finish in order to reach my goal."

He summons his Sukopako Bike and starts to chase after Sonic as he runs away for another attack. Sonic spins into the ground to send a shockwave at his opponent in hops of crippling his new toy. Alex Kid destroys the shockwave with another Power Bracelet blast and heads towards Sonic.

"Uaaahahahaha!" yelled AiAi as he realized that another one of Sonic's stronger attacks get countered again.

Meemee pats her husband on his back in hopes of calming him down. Amy gets even more mad after she sees Alex pull another dirty trick, which is causing a tremor to get Sonic out of balance for a deadly Janken combo. The hedgehog is now severally wounded and is struggling as Alex prepares his secret weapon, the infamous Peticopter. One side of crowd is now getting worried for Sonic as the opposing side is cheering Alex Kidd on. Sonic hasn't been this wounded since he was crushed by the Time Eater with his past self. He hears his friends and fans cheering him on and starts glowing yellow as the seven Chaos Emeralds surround him. During the entire process his expression changes from painful to glad since he's found the perfect way to end this match. He eventually transforms as Alex Kidd shoots him, though the shot itself wasn't strong enough. He begins to look wide eyed as he sees the now red eyed golden hedgehog staring him down. Alex Kidd backed slowly since he knew that this is really it for him.

"How can this be possible? Are you affected by a wizard?" said the shocked boy.

"No," Sonic said in a taunting manner, "I am Super Sonic with the help of the Seven Chaos Emeralds."

"They are gems of power that my buddy Knuckles let me borrow for the tournament," he continued.

Alex Kidd growls and started firing a barrage of shoots as the hedgehog charges at him at full speed. Soon as Super Sonic had passed through the Peticopter, it explodes and Alex dropped dead to the ground. The crowd grew worried for the poor kid since he could have been hurt or much worse. Sonic walked up to him and healed every wound on his body before claiming victory. The crowd then started cheering with glee while Amy and friends cheered along with them. Super Sonic looks at his fallen opponent with his hand out.

"Are you sure that you aren't sleepy, kid?"

Alex Kidd looks up at him and gladly said, "Sure I'm not, Mr. Sonic."

The golden hedgehog took the boy's hand and got him to his feet as the crowd cheers at the results. Alex Kidd starts to cheer for his side of the field, while Super Sonic cheers for the other side with his golden grinning face. All seems well, until several crowd members grew worried and started pointing to the sky. Alex Kidd jumps and Super Sonic became shocked as a large fleet of ships, accompanied by dark clouds, appear in the now gloomy sky.

"What the heck is that?" the golden hedgehog wondered.

The announcer was too scared to say a word when looking at the fleet's menacing parade. One of the ships Sonic actually recognized, which eerily resembles the Egg Carrier despite the obvious differences. A large spherical hovercraft flew toward the field and reveals a large masked man wearing goggles on his head. Amy starts to get mad while AiAi and Meemee start to get suspicious of the figure that arrived on the scene to laugh maniacally. Everyone else in the crowd were still too afraid to comprehend this dangerous situation.

"Surrender the Chaos Emeralds or face the consequences!" Super Sonic gets an idea and flies into the air with a grin on his face as he nears the lower half of the fleet.

"You want it? You got it!" said the arrogant hedgehog as he scatters all seven emeralds in different directions into the horizon.

Afterwards, Sonic returns to his blue furred, green eyed self before skydiving towards the stage. Alex Kidd uses the Wizard's Wand to help his new blue friend float safely onto the stage before glaring at the masked figure.

"Who are you and why do you want the Chaos Emeralds?" he questioned.

"That is none of you business, you insignificant brat. I have even bigger plans with those emeralds that I won't tell to you at all!" said the figure.

He looked at the sky and said, "Ah, It seems that they are getting reinforcements for this mission."

A large cloud of dark matter seeps onto the stage to create an army of Badniks and strange shadow creatures. Tails, who was fixing Alex's Peticopter, flies towards the stage to aid his friends in a panicked mood. Amy angrily rushes down the starts with her mallet ready as the monkey couple rolled afterwards in their Monkey Balls. Soon as they reached the stage, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Alex Kidd, AiAi, and Meemee gets into their battle positions. They all stared down their familiar and mysterious opponents with looks of scorn and confidence.

"Alright guys," said the heroic hedgehog, "We have to show these guys that it's not polite to intrude such a cool ceremony!"

A group of Motobugs, Buzz Bombers, and Eggpawn prepares to attack while the mysterious shadow creatures change shape to gain a more intimidating appearance. The next battle is about to rough and to believe that Sonic was having a break this time.

**Now that that is over with, read and rate. Say what you like about the story and who would you like to see in the next arc. **


	2. Chapter 2: Subspace Revelations

**Now things get even more serious when the battle rages on between the Sega Super Stars and the mysterious enemies. The identity of the masked figure will be eventually revealed and the villain's plans will be revealed soon. When something bad happens, it is Alex Kidd's time to shine. Enjoy the story!**

Sonic and Amy headed for the nearest Badniks to crush them one by one with their abilities. Tails and Alex Kidd teamed up to fight the shadowy creatures, which looked suspicious and deadly. AiAi and Meemee decided to clear the enemies on the outer coliseum, specifically near the bleachers and stairs, to allow every single citizen to evacuate. Sonic defeats multiple foes with a series of Homing Attacks. Amy plows through the lower defenses with her Piko Piko Hammer to make things easier for her love interest. Tails blast the creatures with his Electron Cannon that he invented some time ago. Alex Kidd punches through the competition with a barrage of Janken Fists in a serious look on his face. After all the walkways were cleared, the monkey couple ejected themselves out of their balls to join the others on the field.

"Alright, we need to finish these last few immediately!" ordered the blue hedgehog.

"Yayeah!" chirped AiAi as he attacks the last few Badniks by throwing a large pair of bananas at them.

Meemee cheered as she was eventually impressed by her husband's act of heroism. Everyone else started cheering for their heroic acts on the field, but not for long since this wasn't over yet.

"Sonic, over there!" yelled Tails as he points to another mass of purple smog. Another wave of shadowy creatures appeared to attack the heroes after the fall of their dead comrades.

"These guys are spreading like the plague. Can't they just give up and leave?" said the now frustrated Sonic.

"Sonic, doesn't that material look familiar?" said Amy curiously. "Like what that Time Master creature was made of."

Sonic stopped and began to experience a flashback that recalls the time when Eggman explained how he discovered and enhanced the Time Master.

_After my most recent setback, I have stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant ideas to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats. _

Sonic eventually returned to reality and frowned at the masked figure that started this entire nasty mess from the start. The hedgehog attempted to attack the masked figure, but he failed due to a force field being used by him. He landed back onto the stage and continued to glare at this ruthless villain.

"I know what you did Eggman!" yelled Sonic.

"Who is this "Eggman" you speak of?" said the masked figure while he maneuvers the hovercraft away from the hedgehog.

"I am…." he is eventually cut off by a special communication message he's having from someone.

The message had a rough Southern accent and said, "Hey, Doctor. I did what you said about cleaning your old Eggpod."

Sonic face palmed as the masked figure panicked, as if his cover was blown by his idiotic henchman.

"Do you want me to clean your Dreamcast, Doctor?"

"You bumbling yellow cubicle! I don't want you bothering me while I'm in the middle of a mission!" yelled the masked figure.

"I'll take that as a yes. He said that I can do it, Orbot!" said Cubot.

The sarcastic spherical robot said, "I'm surprised that you were the cause of one of the Doctor's failures instead of himself for once."

Soon as the transmission was over, Sonic puts his hands on his hips as if he was expecting an explanation. AiAi grew impatient and tossed a banana peel at the figure's face to pressure him to remove the mask. The figure growled and removed the mask, causing shock to everyone except Sonic since he knew it. The figure was none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman, who was already pissed off by his blabbermouth henchman. He still grimaced since he tried a different approach for his plans for once, but it had to go downhill due to his own creation's idiocy.

"Very well, you now know who I am," said the spherical scientist, "I do admire your observation skills, you blasted hedgehog."

Sonic gets into his determined pose as the others joined him afterwards. Sonic eventually chuckles since he know that he couldn't take Eggman serious due to the screw up that occurred a few minutes ago. This made Eggman even angrier than ever since he have always hated being mocked by his arch nemesis everytime they've met..

"We are going to stop you in your tracks as always, Baldy McNosehair," said Sonic.

"You are a big bully for causing all this trouble, Dr. Fatty!" yelled Alex Kidd.

"Silence, you insignificant fools! You are already too late since our first Subspace Corruption Bomb is about to make a smooth landing soon," Eggman announced.

A large spherical bomb lands in the middle of the field and latched onto the ground to secure itself. Eggman started to laugh manically soon as the bomb starts activating its eight minute timer. He begins to notice AiAi chanting the Ee-Ee-Poo spell and attempted to bowl over the bomb. A loud crash occurs and the monkey looked behind himself to see what had happened. A large missile is shot of the smoke and blasts the poor monkey, who's still in his ball, out of the stadium. This really worried Sonic since on of his allies is launched to the point of not being seen after the attack.

"AiAi!" yelled Sonic. He is then blasted by a glop of green substance that sticks him to the other side of the coliseum. Before Tails yelled his friend's name, he got stuck to the wall by another some blast of green substance. Amy and Meemee eventually started to attack whatever was in the smoke, until a large mass of green substance appears to swallow both girls completely. Alex Kidd called both of their names and started to panic. The large mass gains a pair of blood red eyes and a large gaping mouth, which combines and in a face that frightening enough to revert Alex Kidd in tears and make the situation seem really dire.

"Say hello to The Ooze, a creature that used to be a brilliant scientist like myself until a freak accident that had occurred in his lab, said Eggman.

"If you don't defeat the creature in 5 minutes, your beloved friends are going to be digested to the point of not existing any more!"

The mad scientist flies after the fleet while laughing maniacally, to much of his enjoyment. The creature roars and glares at Alex Kidd as he is crying in mortal fear. He backed slowly as the creature drew even closer and breathed over his tear stained face and gasped for air during his sorrow.

"I'm so scared, but I don't want my friends to be dead," he sobbed.

"Kid! Don't give up!" yelled Sonic. Alex Kidd looks at his now trapped friend with tears in his eyes.

"If you was able to do that much damage to me in our fight, do the same to that creature. Believe in yourself, kid!" said Sonic as he encouraged his young friend.

"He's right," said Tails, "You have to be brave and save everyone since you aren't trapped like we are!"

Alex Kidd wipes his tears quickly and clenched his fists before confronting the amorphous creature that devoured his friends.

"Father, I will promise not to disappoint you again," said Alex Kidd as he charges his Power Bracelet.

He shoot a few blasts at the creature's face as it prepares to drown him in green ooze. The heat was enough to harden the lower half and he breaks it down with a series of Janken Fists. The creature roars in pain as Amy's Piko Piko Hammer was revealed, Alex Kidd quickly grabs it after thinking of a great strategy. He gets into his Pedicopter and dodges the creature's slimy blast that it ejected.

"This is going to be the last time you will ever harm my friends!" yelled Alex as he charges the guns on his Pedicopter.

He attacks the creature with a barrage of energy blasts to heat it to the point of hardening completely Alex Kidd flies at the creature's face with the hammer ready and shouts with severe emotion, "Jan, ken, pon!"

He successfully destroys the creature and the girls regained consciousness after being swallowed for a few minutes. Amy smashes the hardened goo to free Sonic and Tails after Alex heats the synthetic material. Amy gets her Piko Piko Hammer back and thanks the kid by blowing a kiss at him.

Alex Kidd gets red and says, "Aw shucks!" Alex Kidd then notices the blue hedgehog standing before him in gratitude.

"I'm proud of you, kid. You had really showed that brig drip a thing or two," said Sonic.

Tails notices that something wasn't right and yelled, "Look out, Meemee!"

Meemee turned around and screeched in mortal fear after what she have seen. It was too late since she was eventually shot by a blast that turned her into a statue. A simian mad scientist appeared in a floating monkey shaped mech and stole the now petrified monkey girl. Sonic clenches his fists and glared at the diabolical baboon in his mech.

"Who are you and what have you done with Meemee?" yelled Sonic!"

Tails takes out a special scanner and identified who the sinister simian was. He gasped after reading the details taht the device gave him afterwards.

"That is Docter Bad Boon and I bet he is with Eggman, as well as that huge fleet," said the young fox.

Dr. Bad Boon laughed maniacally and flies off before Sonic was able to attack him. Everyone was devastated that they had lost a few friends: one kidnapped and the other separated from them. This was truly a depressing moment for the entire group, even Amy was still greiving over Meemee's loss.

"We were too late, he's gone," said Tails as he noticed how dire the situation is.

The bomb is still around with 2 minutes and a half left until detonation and kept clicking.

"Hey, Sonic!" shouted a red echidna that glides onto the stage with some urgent news for the group. He looked very serious since something must had happened back at Angel Island and he had seen everything that happened in the city.

"I heard that you scattered the Chaos Emerald before the Legion of Subspace was able to obtain them," said Knuckles.

Sonic replied, "Yes, I did the right thing since there were too many of them. How's the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles explained that he was guarding it until Metal Sonic shattered it for his own use. He felt very embarrassed deep down, but explained further since he needed to tell his friends everything and is already on the hunt for the pieces.

"Luckily, Shadow arrived just in time to wrap most of the pieces with Chaos Control, except one for me keep. I can tell that he might to hunting down the other pieces at the moment," said the hot blooded echidna.

"It's good that he is concerned with the situation too," Sonic said as he shrugged.

He noticed the bomb nearing detonation and ran as fast as he could in a panicked mood. Knuckles, Alex Kidd, Amy, and Tails followed him as the bomb begins to count the last thirty seconds. The bomb eventually explodes and engulfed the entire area in a large mass of subspace, separating it from reality and becoming the first site of the League of Subspace's victory.

**The first arc is now over as things set the stage for the next arc and focuses on another character. Who are the League of Subspace and what do they want to do with the emeralds? Will Sonic ever be able to save his friends? Will the next character eventually stumble upon an emerald, or even more trouble. Tune in for the next exciting chapter to find out. Read and rate! **


	3. Chapter 3: Panic in Tokyo-To

**Now for the next chapter which will take place in Tokyo-To where you get to see all the funky fresh characters involved in the invasion. If any of you are confused about the last chapter, I will just say that this takes place after the events of Sonic Generations and Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed. Just a a fair warning, this chapter will contain some mild language (which isn't surprising since a majority of these characters are from T rated Sega games). With out further adieu, here's Chapter 3! **

Deep in city Tokyo-To, things are getting hectic since the Rokkaku Police are patrolling the streets. A few of them are chasing after Beat, leader of the G.G.'s and DJ Professor K's favorite rudie, who was grinding on the building and marking graffiti.

"Ha, you punks can never reach me this high," said the arrogant rudie. They threw their nightsticks at him, but Beat dodged them and headed towards the cops. He sprayed them with graffiti, which caused them to run away in embarrassment.

"That's what you get for messing with the G.G.'s on their new turf!" said Beat after laughing at his victory. A loud explosion occurs, which is in the form of a purple mass that is expanding near Rokkaku Hill. Beat grew worried and then received an urgent transmission from Professor K.

"Yo Beat, some messed up things happened at the big man's home and I don't like it," said the upbeat DJ.

"Are the other G.G.'s OK, Professor K?" asked Beat.

Proffesor K responded, "Some of them were completely engulfed, the others managed to... oh snap!"

The transmission was soon cut off unexpectedly and Beat started desperately calling his name. He knew that it was no use and focused his attention on the mysterious explosion.

"I have to see what's going down in this town!" said the rudie before he embarked on a new mission.

Beat started grinding from building to building to find the main source of that strange explosion. He's still worried about what happened to the rest of his crew, especially what became of Gum and Yoyo.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said the concerned rudie.

Beat makes it to Shibuya Central and is eventually greeted by a flock of Rokkaku Cops that were waiting for him. They started throwing their nightsticks at him, which succeeds in knocking him into a nearby alley and hurting him badly unlike how they usually do to him. Beta starts to rise slowly after that serious fall to see how in the hell did these guys get so strong. These cops have a strange aura to them and sported red eyes as if they are meaner that the Poison Jam.

"Eat paint, punks!" said Beat as he started to spray paint them.

They shrugged it of as if it didn't harm them at all and one lunged at Beat to pun him down. This cop was pushing his nightstick against Beat's neck and started baring his foamy, sharp tooted fangs at him. He struggled to get the deranged cop off him and groaned in pain since this was starting to annoy him.

"I said get off of me, you freak!" yelled Beat after knocking him of with a break dance kick.

Soon as the cop collapsed, a shadow creature flies out of his body and headed towards the purple explosion.

"So that's what made these guys on steroids!" said Beat.

Beat starts to defeat the other cops with a series of strong kicks with his skates, the first time in history he fought without paint. A large inflatable rhino appears along with reinforcements as Beat finishes off the first batch of cops. The yellow behemoth started to charge the flames in its open mouth. Beat latches on to a stray helicopter before he was burned by the rhino's breath along with the other cops. He looked back to see that they are stile alive after enduring that extreme heat.

"Damn it, these guys are on steroids after all," said Beat.

"Hey hey! Come on down to experience some crazy taxi!" yelled a sophisticated voice.

It came from an African American taxi driver who is driving down the street in his taxi like a maniac.

"Sweet, a fast ride," said the exited rudie. Beat lets go of the chopper and lands directly on the back seat of the man's taxi.

B.D. Joe turned to see his first free customer in Tokyo-To and greeted him with a smile.

"My name is B.D. Joe, and crazy driving is my game," said the peppy taxi driver.

"My name is Beat, and spray painting is my game," said the thankful rudie.

"I usually ask my costumers for fare money, but you seem cool enough to be my first free costumer," said B.D. Joe.

"Cool, now we have to escape this crazy place and kick Rokkaku's ass!" said Beat.

B.D. Joe starts revving up and playing the song "All I Want" to get ready for his Crazy Dash. Beat grew excited since it's his first time riding in a fast and cool vehicle other than the ones he had owned in the past.

"Party Time!" said the energetic taxi driver.

The taxi now starts driving at breakneck speed and Beat quickly put his seat belt on to avoid flying out of the vehicle. A row of cops started catching up to them with their enhanced speed with a fleet of inflatable rhinos. Beat looked back at them with a smirk on his face and had the perfect plan for these punks.

"Time to blow you punks away!" said Beat as he threw a few grenades that he borrowed from Gum at the rhinos. The yellow behemoths deflated and fell onto the cops to slow them down from their goal. B.D Joe and Beat high five at their first victory.

"Good job, kid. Now these fools are in for a rude awakening," said the taxi driver.

A few more cops have arrived along with the new and improved Golden Rhinos, who were skating their way to the speeding taxi.

"Time to unleash my crazy drones!" announced B.D. Joe.

He pressed a special button to unleash a few miniature versions of his taxi to slow down the Golden Rhinos with their explosions. This caused a domino effect, in which they also tripped the cops that were behind them. As B.D. Joe heads towards the edge of Tokyo-To, he wanted to say a few things to the rudie with the coolest expression ever.

"That was the most fun drive I've ever had. Good thing your girl told me about you," said the taxi driver.

Beat blushes and starts to accidentally crush his spray can in surprise. He remembered that the taxi driver just said the G word and shook his head rapidly afterwards. This was a rather embarrassing reaction for a ruthless rudie like him.

He said bluntly, "Girlfriend? No no, Gum and I are just long time partners!"

B.D. Joe remarked, "For real? She told me about all the times she had with you and was concerned for your safety during that invasion."

Beat sadly said, "That's true, though she's infamous for leaving a trail of broken hearts. It's just too farfetched."

This is one of the rare times you'd ever see the redheaded rudie in such a down move. This wasn't fooling B.D. Joe a bit and he knows what it's like to be around a cute girl like her.

"Kid, you have to put that behind you and just tell her how you feel since she did admit that she likes you," said the taxi driver in the nicest way possible.

"Well I do…."

He paused when he noticed a few guys calling for a taxi ride. One is short and blue and while the other is tall and red. They both share similarities in terms of black shades, yellow skin, wielding guns, and holding big sacks. B.D. Joe grew his usual crazy smile and knew what to do at times like this.

"Look, Beat! Customers and boy they look desperate!" said the excited taxi driver.

B.D. Joe braked in front of the two thieves and held out his hand as if he was expecting cash. The red theif checks in his sack for money, but the blue one crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"No, there is no way we are paying with our loot!" said the blue thief.

He is then bonked on the head by his taller companion.

"Dag nabbit, Mobo! We have to pay and get in this vehicle if you don't want us to be killed!" said the red thief.

Both thieves paid for the ride and hopped in the back seat before B.D. Joe blasted off with another Crazy Dash. Down in a local thrift store, a large yellow alien and a short red alien are scavenging for some random material. They were the infamous Funkotron duo Toejam & Earl, who were doing this as a favor for their intergalactic job.

"Is this funky enough?" asked Earl as he showed his friend a copy of Sonic 2006.

"Earl, you know that junk isn't funky enough. We have to collect some funky material to donate to the Funkapotamus. Now keep looking!" said Toejam.

"Ok", responded Earl as he threw the awful game to the side and search for some more funky material. Toejam found a pair of shades and tried them on to see if it was funky enough for their donation. He liked them since they seem to fit the latest trend on his funky home planet.

"These ought to do," said the three legged alien as he puts them in his pocket.

Earl finds a BB bra and shows it to his friend to judge the material.

Toejam snatched it form his large partner and examined it as he thought, _Maybe this would be the perfect girl for my girl back on Funkotron. _

"This may not be funky, but I'll take it anyway for top secret purposes," said Toejam slyly as he put it in his pocket.

A group of cops appear as Earl grew extremely frightened. he repeatedly started calling his friend's name to get his attention before things get even worse.

"Damn it Earl, I'm trying to..." he finally noticed that they're completely surrounded.

"Holy sh…," Toejam's last word was cut out by a long, wet fart that Earl did.

"Toejam", said the now terrified Earl, "I think I need to change my pants."

Meanwhile, B.D. Joe and the gang are driving towards the last few boulevards of Tokyo-To with their new companions the Bonanza Bros.

"Can you change the song because Let Mom Sleep been played way out too much," said Mobo.

"How about Grace and Glory?" said Beat.

"No, I don't do demonic songs," said B.D. Joe.

Everybody started arguing over what the next song should be until they are nearly shot by a tank's bullet. He swerved the taxi to regain its stable condition and glared at whoever was responsible for such an attack.

"Damn, we are too late. He's here already!" said B.D. Joe as everyone else notice a large tank that's piloted by a tall man with a goatee.

Beat took out his paint cans slowly with a look of scorn since he recognized this intimidating man.

"You planned this all along, didn't you Rokakku?" said Beat as he recognized the G.G.'s biggest threat.

"You fools are nothing but birdies compared to this rhino," said Rokkaku, "I have a few friends to help me out."

Two more people appeared out of the tank's hood: a tall silver haired man and a shorter man with a crazy hairdo.

"It is I, Captain Onishima. And this pretty boy here is Hiyashi!" said the arrogant police captain.

"You better be lucky I didn't blow your brains out, Onishima" said Hiyashi.

"Enough you, fools. We have to get back in the tank and end this!" shouted Rokkaku.

BD. Joe and friends are now in some serious trouble since the big man himself had joined the fray.

**Now stuff is about to get real and you'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. This is when the series take a darker turn unlike the more light hearted chapters I made earlier. I think I did a great job at portraying these characters perfectly, especially the Jet Set Radio guys. Remember to follow or review after you read this. **


	4. Chapter 4: Final Groove: Chaos Edition

**Now things get even serious now that our heroes in Tokyo-To declare war against Rokkaku and his gang at the midst of the horizon. A certain unexpected Sonic character will be making an appearance that will blow your minds. I'm deciding from this point to make each chapter even bigger compared to the last few and make things more expansive and interesting. And now presenting, Chapter 4: Final Groove: Chaos Edition!**

B.D. Joe starts driving towards the large tank while sending out a series of drones to destroy the tank. It was eventually engulfed in a large explosion and everyone cheered soon as the taxi braked. Beat knew something went wrong and stopped cheering quickly.

"Oh no," said Beat as he begins to worry the other passengers in the taxi.

The smoke clears up and reveals the unscathed tank that is now glowing with an ominous red aura.

Rokkaku smugly says, "I hope you see that we decided to improve our tank with a special red gem that we found near our headquarters. Soon as a certain red friend of ours explained everything, we figured that this would be the perfect opportunity to take over Tokyo-To or even the entire world!"

B.D. Joe and Beat gets angry while the Bonanza Bros. are shivering in fear. In the midst of the chaos, Toejam & Earl are running towards what could be the perfect vehicle to escape from their pursuers.

"Ey taxi! We need to get outta here while we're at it!" yelled Toejam.

"Can't you see that we have bigger problems to deal with!" barked the Bonanza Bros in unison.

"Just shut up, the both of you!" yelled the annoyed Beat, "We have to defeat Rokkaku if we ever want to leave this crazy place!"

Both duos apologized and listened for a plan from these cool cats.

"B.D. Joe, do you have a plan to retrieve that emerald and beat them?" asked Beat.

The guys started to huddle and whisper to each other about their new strategy to defeat the rhythmic tyrant. They huddled together for a good thirty seconds and separated with smirks on their faces. Back in the tank, Rokkaku and the gang are still hellbent on killing their nemesis and his new crew.

"I starting to get annoyed of you punks," said the impatient Hiyashi. "Now die!" he yelled as the tank launched a Chaos Emerald powered bullet at the taxi.

B.D. Joe starts doing his Crazy Dash while Toejam and Earl starts hurling a series of Trap-O-Matic Jars at the bullet. It is then converted into a spherical jar, which the Bonanza Bros. steal and tossed at the tank. The tank suffers from a serious damage and the Rokkaku gang swore under their breath.

"These guys are starting to piss me off!" yelled Onimusha.

"Don't worry," said Rokkaku, "We can just rush them and shoot without warning."

The tank starts to drive a faster pace towards the taxi in an attempt to ram it. B.D. Joe maneuvers the taxi to the side and Beat aims to block the tank's barrel to keep it from shooting. The taxi still shoots and the jammin aliens intercepted with a barrage of Trap-O-Matic Jars. Robo steals the now encased bullet and passes it to Robo, who throws it at the back of the tank. The tank suffered from even more damaged and the Rokkaku Crew shook violently against their seats inside it.

"Now what?" asked Onimusha after rumbling from the tank being attacked again.

"Now we have to call for some reinforcements to overwhelm them before we exterminate those fools for good," said Rokkaku. He presses a special button that signals all Rokkaku reinforcements to head towards the edge of Tokyo-To.

"We are going to leave this place soon as we attack that tank a few more times!" said Beat in joy.

"Uh, guys? We got company," said Mobo as he gestured towards an army of possessed cops, golden skaters, and inflatable rhinos.

Beat and the gang look towards them in despair as the army gets closer towards their taxi and Rokkaku's tank. Beat stands up on his seat with his paint can in hand since this sly rudie has the perfect plan to end this craziness in a flash. Toejam squinted and whispered in Earl's ear. B.D. Joe smirked and held the wheel tight for this next part of the plan. The Bonanza Bros. rubbed their hands together like the dirty thieves they are.

"Now it's time to kick some ass, G.G.'s!" yelled Beat as everyone gets into their positions for the finale.

B. D. Joe starts to drive towards the tank as several of the goons prepare to protect it. Beat flipped of the taxi and sprayed the competition as he skates pass the tank. The tank fires a blast at Beat and focuses its attention on the oncoming taxi behind them. Beat tosses several of the Trap-O-Matic Jars that he had borrowed from Toejam and Earl at the oncoming bullet and flipped over the now captured projectile. It rolled towards a group of Golden Rhinos and cops and eventually exploded soon as Beat broke it with a grenade he threw. He dodged the flames from the inflatable rhinos that were chasing him and latched onto the same helicopter he hitchhiked on earlier. The hovering vehicle flies towards the rhinos as Beat hops onto one of them to hitch a ride in glee.

"Hey, that copter wasn't part of the plan," said the dumbfounded Earl.

"Homie, it's called improvising in this case," said Toejam after capturing another bullet that he trapped.

Things start to get serious. The tank suffers from another hit of their own trap projectiles thanks to the plan that the new G.G.'s concocted. Rokkaku grew even angrier than before, which started to even make his sidekicks feel uneasy.

"Now it is time to send you suckas back to the Final Groove," said Rokkaku after pushing that same button again.

A fleet of helicopters arrive to attack the taxi from above. Everyone became intimidated at the sight before they began to fire their deadly ammunition at them.

"Oh, snap!" said B.D. Joe as he maneuvered the taxi to dodge every missile that was launched.

Beat noticed the copters and hops off soon as the agitated rhino starts to set the incoming helicopters ablaze.

"Go, go, gooooooo!" said the happy rudie as he rides the last missile towards the tank.

"Can't we aim high at all?" said the frightened Onimusha.

"Of course we cannot, you fat lummox!" yelled Hiyashi.

"Enough, we might as well kill those pesky taxi drivers since they ran out of those jars that they used," said Rokkaku as he begins to shoot them again.

"He's got us right where we want him since we're out of Trap-O-Matic Jars and are too far away from our ship." said the panicked Toejam.

"You mean the ship that is already behind us?" said Earl after he noticed that someone moved their ship towards their location.

"How did it get there?" asked Robo.

"Who cares? We are about to die anyway," said Mobo as everyone is witnessing the tank's bullet flying at them.

B.D. Joe starts the close his eyes as if this would be his final drive in his wonderful taxi. The Bonanza Bros. hugged each other really tight and the Funkotron duo covered their eyes in despair. Then, a helicopter flies in the way of the bullet and explodes to allow the heroes to brake.

A large purple creature lands onto the ground with a fishing pole in hand and a baseball bat in the other. He looked very angry unlike how laid back he usually is back at home. Luckily, this guy saved B.D. Joe and the crew in the nick of time before their possible deaths.

"You better leave my buddies alone!" yelled the purple creature, "You already got my Froggy and I won't let the same thing happen to them!" It was none other than Big the Cat, the carefree feline who was in the first Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing tournament. He saved his friends from danger and could be the one who moved Toejam & Earl's ship earlier in the midst of the chaos. Mobo shoved himself off Mobo since it was too embarrassing for the two to huge each other in public. Toejam and Earl uncovered the faces and shouted at Big to show their appreciation for him. B.D. Joe started to cry tears of joy since he's alive and his ride didn't get destroyed along with him. Everyone were relieved and cheered for the now heroic feline that was concerned for them.

"Good job, B.I.G.! Now we have a score to settle with those Rokkaku punks!" said B.D. Joe as he begins to rev up his taxi.

Big hopped on his tiny moped and drove towards the tank to distract the Rokkaku crew.

"That swollen feline needs all nine lives taken away from him!" yelled Hiyashi and Onimusha.

Rokkaku aims for the big cat and fires another shot at him in hopes of a successful kill. Big uses his fishing pole to reel himself towards the building that is further away from the bullet. Beat manages to dodge every rhino's flaming breath to bring the missile closer to the tank.

"Now it's time for the Koto Stomp on you punks!" said Beat as he flips off the missile for it to destroy the tank.

"Oh hell naaaaaaaaw!" yelled the Rokkaku gang in unison before they were hit for the last time.

The tank finally explodes and the new G.G.'s start to cheer in victory while they were waiting for the rudie and cat to move their way to the taxi. The Bonanza Bros did their trademark laughs as they start to look for some things to steal from the wreckage. Toejam and Earl start jamming to the song "Toejam Jammin'" as they breakdance in victory. Big the Cat hops of his moped and points his finger in the sky to show how heroic he is.

B.D. Joe honked his horn while saying "Flips the raps, split the tracks!" repeatedly as the new leader arrives onto the scene.

Beat marks the ground with a G.G.'s symbol using the last of the paint can he was holding. He smiled and did a breakdance spin afterwards to express his happiness for defeating his long time nemesis for the 3rd time.

"We won our first victory as team and it's all thanks to our newest member, Big the Cat!"he replied.

Everyone started chanting Big's name in unison as loud as possible with victorious looks on their faces. These chanting voices echoed through the entire street to further elaborate on the epic climax.

"Oh, you guys are making me blush," said the modest hero.

"Hey, team. I think we should ask these posers a few questions," said a voice.

Everyone turns to see the Bonanza Bros. carrying the Rokkaku gang with their bags. All three charred villains are ejected onto the ground and looks up to see Earl and Big before being picked up. Beat stood above them with a look that he'd always wanted to give them up close: anger.

"Ok, tell me what is with that explosion and who gave you that emerald?" demanded Beat.

Everyone else is now focused on the red shining gem that Robo snagged from the wreckage. Onimusha tries to say something, but Rokkaku covered his mouth and began to explain everything in his solemn voice.

"We are part of a massive terrorist group called the Legion of Subspace, an army in which we aim to entrap every location with the help of our special bombs to rule the world," Rokkaku explained. "We were just sick and tired of being the laughing stock of the world and joined a bigger crew to help us obtain our goals," he continued.

Hiyashi says, "Since we failed the big man and the rest of the crew, we have to face the consequences dearly."

Every shadow creature that possessed the Rokkaku army leaves their bodies and formed a vortex in front of the crew. Everyone ran and watched as the three helpless criminals are swallowed into the subspace and never to be seen again. It didn't help the fact that they were struggling for their lives with frightened faces that they had never made before.

"Damn you, Beeeeeaaaat!" yelled the ruthless leader as the vortex slowly dies down.

Everyone grew silent after the rather dark situation that occurred. Beat clenched his fist since this situation proved that there is someone out there much dangerous than the Rokkaku Gang and their legion of police officers. B.D. Joe and the others felt the same way since this was a rather unexpected and there is more to this "Legion of Subspace" group.

"Whoever these subspace cats are, they aren't playin around at all," said B.D. Joe after adjusting his glasses.

Beat thought deep in his mind and snaps his fingers since he thought of a sweet idea. Beat decides to break in a near by store to rack up on some new weapons, like grenades and spray paint. The Bonanza Bros put the emerald bag in the bag for safe keepings and decided to join in on the fun. Toejam and Earl start to set up their small ship and prepare for lift off. Big the Cat also goes to the store to obtain more fishing materials and a steel bat for tougher enemies.

Everyone except the alien rappers and B.D. Joe reunited in the middle of the street after they got everything that was needed. Beat realizes that he got a transmission, and this time it was from Tails.

"Beat, can you here me?" asked the young fox.

"Yeah, I can. I got the emerald and we know some details on this Legion of Subspace," responded Beat.

"Good, I'm glad that you are aware of the situation and a certain someone is with you," said Tails happily.

"You know that I'm here, little fox?" questioned Big.

"Yeah, I put a tracking device on you before you left on your fishing trip to keep an eye on you," said Tails.

Big noticed that there's something metal on his tail and begins to blush in embarrassment.

"Gee, thanks buddy. I'm wondering when I'll ever find Froggy," said the sad cat.

"No worries, B.I.G.," said the enthusiastic taxi driver," we might find him soon as we get to the bottom of this mess."

Tails gladly said, "Then that's settled. I will keep in touch with your group while me, Sonic, and a few others chase after Eggman."

The transmission shut down as everyone else sat in their respective vehicles. Beat, B.D. Joe and the Bonanza Bros. are in the taxi, Toejam & Earl are in their funky ship, and Big is one his tiny moped. Beat grew big smile on his face and laughed since he found the perfect replacements for the missing members of his rudie crew.

"New G.G.'s, move out!" said the young rudie as everyone departed for their next location and left Tokyo-To.

**Whew, this chapter took a while to make due to massive brainstorming for points that would make the story interesting and shocking. This is one chapter that I will be proud of for all the hard work. The next "arc" (which is rather small) will be a flashback explains the origin of the Legion of Subspace, which will answer all questions so far. Keep following and review if you need to. **


	5. Chapter 5: Eggman's Most Diabolical Plan

**The moment you've been waiting for fans. A chapter that finally explains who the hell are the Legion of Subspace and how this huge organization had came to fruition. This is Eggman's time to gain even more screen time for which he is the most popular Sega villain in history. All villains introduced are originally from their respective games, except an established leader for the KapuKapu race and a black shogun o represent the opposing side in the Shogun related Total War games. This chapter sets the stage for how things went before the actual tournament and takes place beforehand. **

In the mechanical base of the Eggman Empire, the determined doctor is wondering around in frustration. Near the end of the meeting room stood a red and black capped jester with pale skin and a golden mask. He was smiling as if he was amused by the doctor's immature behavior. Eggman still paced with a frustrated look since he's reminded of every single failure taht he had since he first met that dastardly blue hedgehog.

"You are finally cool, Robotnik?" asked the jester.

"Reala, we can never achieve our own goals if we lost that blasted racing tournament a while ago!" yelled Eggman.

"It is just a pointless competition," said Reala, "Wizeman honestly wouldn't care if I lost against NiGHTS in the race."

"Easy for you to say," said Orbot. "The doctor used this race as a judging factor of his brilliance; ergo it had nothing to do with world domination."

Eggman twitched and turned to the spherical snarker as if he had pushed his buttons. This was the same feeling he had towards him for insulting him after his up close encounter with Dark Gaia.

"You better be lucky that I didn't convert you to scrap metal unlike my last six companions!" he barked.

Eggman opens a case he found that revealed six objects: a golden cup, green drill, robotic chicken-esque comb, silver spoon, gray snout, and an orange shape shifting device. Orbot quickly gets into his Compact Form and rolls away in fear after witnessing that. Reala folded his arms and eventually grew impatient with the doctor.

"I might as well head to the Nightmare Realm since things are getting too boring due to your brain fart," he said.

Eggman eventually stops wondering and starts laughing manically to much of Reala's amusement. Before he laughed, he had his usually goofy grin that he makes when he's got that master plan flowing through his mind.

"Say, what interesting tidbits did you pick up," asked the curious Nightmaren.

"I just thought of the most brilliant idea ever," said Eggman.

Reala starts to express his amused attitude by giggling. This amused the doctor as well since at least someone with a brain unlike his metallic sidekicks who praised him for his idea.

"Why don't you tell me, scientific genius," he said.

"Here's how it will go, my frightening friend," said the doctor. "Back when me and my past self was trapped in limbo after our defeat, an unknown force encased us in shadows. I eventually woke up back in the main section of my headquarters with no explanation. I eventually started doing some massive research on that mysterious being that saved me and found some interesting details," Eggman explained.

Reala quivered upon that statement and thought deeply about who could have been responsible for saving Eggman at that time.

He eventually got a serious expression on his face and quickly said, "You don't mean…it's the Dark One?"

"Exactly!" replied Eggman. "This creature was described as the embodiment of chaos and darkness and could alter space at will. It was defeated many times, most notably by a heroine under the name "Landale"".

Reala gets into a more relaxed posture after making that wild guess.

"So I decided to replicate some of that energy to travel back to limbo to recover the remains of the Time Eater and concoct a material known as Subspace," said Eggman. "This marks the first part of our master plan, Reala."

Reala smiles and starts to laugh maniacally after thinking about how big this plan is compared to spreading nightmares in a kid's dreams. He stops laughing and thought of the best way possible to ask this evil genius more about this dastardly plan.

"So, what else is part of the plan?" asked the mischievous Nightmaren.

"We have to create a serious of special bombs to spread this Subspace in a certain areas to trap it in an alternate dimension, which could be a part of our new empire," said Eggman. "Though we can't do that without our own army, and I mean more than just ourselves and our men."

Cubot and Orbot are peeking in the corner of the room to record the doctor's plans since they are intrigued by them. The two robots chattered with each other silently about the subject as their master explains more about this idea.

"You mean that we should hire some other villains to join our plan for the Subspace Plan?" said Reala.

Eggman sets up the monitor and started building a special message to send to the other potential partners before answering him.

"Yes, now you can travel to other locations in the world to recruit those who don't have technology with your dream traveling," he responded.

"You can count on me, Robotnik!" said Reala before entering a portal that he created.

The message was sent to certain locations worldwide with the message, "I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik and I have a special message. If you want to rule the world with the help of someone as smart as me, join the Legion of Subspace and help. It's at the Eggman Empire located near the outskirts of Mystic Ruins and all will be revealed."

Reala returned to the meeting room after an hour and informed the doctor on his progress. He seemed tired due to all the travel that he's just done for the sake of this plan going well.

"I ran into as much people as I could and they agreed to meet here soon," he said.

"Perfect," said Eggman, "My messages were all sent and got relatively positive responses."

Reala jokingly said, "You must be having too much fun with this, aren't you?"

"Of course, this is the biggest plan since the release of Dark Gaia," said the pompous doctor.

"Right, I just hope we…" he was eventually interrupted by a gigantic helmeted man breaking through the wall of the room.

"I heard your message, red one, and I'm here to join along with my army," said the infamous Death Adder.

"Good for you, but please use the door next time around!" Eggman said as a few Egg Pawns appear to fix the wall.

A cloaked sorceress appears out of a dark portal and reveals herself as Mishaela.

"I got the message and I'm here to cause some wreckage, fellow members," she said after bowing down.

A blue cloaked space pirate appears beside her along with a gray horned creature that appears out of flames.

"I heard that a scientist that's smarter than my own creator wants to help me obtain my goals," said The Magician.

A large sentient colorful, winged ship can be seen flying around the base while being piloted by a simian scientist with a monocle and bad attitude. A dark skinned pimp struts into the room with his voluptuous, but deadly ho by his side as if he was going to an all villains club. A bald purple cloak wearing man appears and transforms into a bipedal rhinoceros to much of the other villains' surprise. A brown toy bear waddles into the scene next to a man dressed in Roman attire claiming to be Napoleon and an orange twin legged, feline alien. A black armored shogun appears along with a multi-armed monster, green suited Chinese man, and an obese red demon. Eggman gets intrigued by the large amount of villains that he had recruited and made a smile even bigger than the ones he's usually make.

"Interesting," he said as a silver haired mercenary and green clad Guan Yu appears into the room. A nearly bald mad scientist along with a green haired humanoid demon and wild haired space criminal were the last to arrive.

"Doctor, it's time to explain as I show the plans that we've recorded," said the two robotic sidekicks.

"Orbot and Cubot, how did you….nevermind. I'll just go along with your idea," said the surprised Eggman.

Eggman explains his fantastic plan to the recruited villains as the two henchmen displays the recorded plans to explain everything. A large amount of chattering can be heard amongst the villains as they seem to get interested in the plan. Death Adder didn't really talk that much since he already gets the entire point of the meeting and wants to leave this shoddy base already. Most of them seem OK with the idea except for Purge, who seems to be surprised at how extreme this plan is.

"Do you have any idea how is this going to work without fail, Eggman?" asked Purge.

"Eggman?" said the Black Baron, "I thought this cat's name is Robotnik or some crap."

"I am fine with either name, after all I did call my empire Eggman," said Eggman. "To answer your question my crazy haired friend, I was smart enough to harness this energy and that hedgehog has no idea what this is."

"Fair enough, though why do you need our help?" asked Purge.

"As explained in the recordings, this plan requires teamwork and a huge army ergo it could be a success," said the snarky Orbot.

Purge is then "corrected" by KapuKapu, who is fed up with his questions. This cat made a face that can be the equivalent of a rather grumpy cat that never had any sleep.

"Kapupupu Kapukapukapukapu kapukapu kapu!" hissed the space cat.

Purge looks at his translator and gets mad when he knew what naughty phrase the KapuKapu said.

"You smart little pussy!" said Purge the annoyed.

"Silence! Can't you see that our new captain has something to say," said the booming Death Adder.

"Thank you, now I have to set some ground rules while we are together," said Eggman. "All ways follow our plans, never double cross us, never go easy on your enemies, and search for the Chaos Emeralds!"

Dr. Bad Boon gets up from his seat and inserts a disk in Orbot's drive to show Eggman something that would eventually make him mad: the fact that Sonic borrowed the 7 Chaos Emeralds for a fighting tournament. Eggman blew a massive gasket since this was something that wasn't a part of the plan at all.

"That blasted hedgehog is using the emeralds for a fighting tournament?" exclaimed Eggman.

"I have a suggestion," said Neff in his rhino form. "That tournament would be the perfect place to strike first and would be the first area to test out these "subspace bombs" that you plan to use," he continued.

Eggman then smiles and responds, "That's not a bad idea at all, Neff. There's plenty of innocent people for them to focus on so that they'd be too distracted by them and our soldiers to care about the bomb's detonation."

Dr. Bad Boon and Dr. Z handed a set of blueprints to Eggman that show the type of design that the bombs should have and how to make it. He chuckles a little and looked back at the scientists.

"Great job, fellow scientists! You two would make perfect partners for bomb making," said the doctor gleefully.

Dr. Z made a sinister smile in response to the remark and Dr. Bad Boon fixed his monocle while smiling.

"Since there are plenty of fallen warriors that could help us like Bles and Balder, perhaps Neff and Max D. Cap can help me revive them with their necromancy magic," suggested Mishaela.

"Speaking of reviving comrades, I did come across some scrap remains that could be used for rebuilding Warhead and Mr. X," said Trouble Bruin.

"Me and Sir Greedy can borrow that subspace to create some of the vilest henchmen for our special army," said the sly Satan.

All the villains gave their suggestions, which gave Eggman hope that he can actually win for once in a life time.

"Then that settles it! Everyone can start mobilizing to make sure that Operation: Subspace Unleashed is commenced," said Eggman as the villains followed his orders. Reala created a portal for himself, Mishaela, Neff, and Max D. Cap to enter for the necromancy of even more members. Trouble Bruin hops into his pod shaped mech and fly towards the robot labs for the eventual recreation of Warhead and Mr. X with the material he found. Satan and Greedy hovered outside the hole with a few containers of subspace to create the henchmen. Every other villain steps outside to tell their own separate henchmen the overall plan and how to cooperate with each other. They included soldiers, Morolians, Badniks, KapuKapus, zombies, Nightmaren, ninja, thugs, Puyo, Orbs, rogue dinosaurs, samurai, aliens, demons, monkeys, giants, gunmen, ogres, and many more. Eggman supplies Dr. Bad Boon and Dr. Z the material they need to replicate the bombs in the robot factory downstairs. This gave Eggman the opportunity to start building the warships they need for the invasion with the help of Golden Silver and Purge.

Meanwhile, Rokkaku and his massive police force arrive on the scene to impress the others despite being tardy to the party. Within 3 weeks, things were set and ready to launch as things really get serious. The warships were parked outside the base for each person to handle as the henchmen carry the Subspace Corruption Bombs into them. Satan releases the shadowy beings that would later attack Sonic and friends into the slots so that they can be dispensed in a form of smoke. Mishaela steps out of the portal with a few familiar faces like Selvaria Bles, Azel, Father Balder, Dark Raven, Zeed, and the Vortex Queen (who required a bigger portal to leave). Trouble Bruin hovers towards the last warship with the new and improved Warhead and Mr. X, both which looks even stronger thanks to his technology. Eggman hovers towards the Legion of Subspace in a black outfit with a black mask in a new black Eggpod he made.

"Listen, Legion of Subspace! Our plan is to entrap areas with subspace, spread sheer terror and chaos, recollect those emeralds, and destroy our enemies!" he announced. Every villain and henchman cheered and raised arms to show how serious they are about the plan.

"First, we should head to the Station Square tournament and attack the coliseum. Then, we should demand every emerald those do-gooders own!" he announced before flying to his new Egg Carrier. Every member boarded their warship and commenced liftoff to start their first terrifying mission. This is indeed the most villainous scheme that the spherical doctor ever had came up with.

**This chapter was exciting, wasn't i? Tell you what, I'll focus more on the villains in the next chapter just so you can get to know each of the more in the next chapter. That way you can become connected to each character and know more about each one than the others who talked in this chapter. It's going to take place during the events of the first chapter, but more focused on them. Remember to rate and review if you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Legion of Subspace

**Sorry it took longer than a week to update since I was working on another story of mine's. On the bright side, at least finished Chapter 6 for all to view. This is another chapter that focuses on the Legion of Subspace as they get to know each other and complete their first actual mission. This chapter is mostly serious, but there is a little humor here and there as well. I hope you all enjoy it and presenting the Legion of Subspace!**

The warships departed Mystic Ruins a few hours ago as Legion of Subspace's fleet casts massive shadows across the land. In one ship shows the following villains sitting in the docking room: Death Adder, Mishaela, Neff, Purge, Satan, Father Balder, Max D. Cap, Ashra, and the Magician. The large helmeted giant observed his fellow members with an intimidating glare as if he was their leader. Max D. Cap burps flames and pats his own gut to much of Satan's dismay. Misheala leered at her partenrs with an interesting smile since she's started to like this group based on their appearances and personalities.

"My name is Death Adder, and I'd like to cooperate with you all if you promise to follow by the rules," said the gigantic barbarian.

"Death Adder, it is a pleasure to meet such a vile baddie like yourself. My name is the dark prince Satan and I am a master of Puyos," said the green haired man before taking an honorable bow.

"Some of you may not know me since Miss Mishaela had revived me, but I am the Lumen Sage Father Balder," said the elegant holy man.

Several of the villains were pretty interested in him since he seems to humble to be a true villain. His outfit was well crafted, white, and rather flamboyant to make himself seem like a major threat.

"For a guy named Balder, you sure as Hell don't seem bald. By the way, I am the master of the Underworld Max D. Cap," said the nonchalant demon.

"Even though I'm not the type who does introductions, I would prefer to be known as The Magician," said the genetically enhanced creature in his sinister tone.

"I am the Rhythm Rogue Purge who aims to take over that galaxy, or in this case both the galaxy and this planet!" said the crazy rogue.

All villains eventually started to look at the screen to listen to the next message from Dr. Eggman in regards to their plan.

"We are nearing Station Square in approximately 20 minutes. I'd highly encourage you to prepare to dispense the Shadow Fiends when we reach our destined location," said the devious doctor. The screen shuts off soon as the message is over leaving most of the villains confused at the last statement.

"What are these Shadow Fiends that Robotnik speaks of?" wondered Neff.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, my horned friend," said Satan. "They are some special demonic creatures that Greedy and I modified with our abilities to be the greatest force we'd have for this army," he continued.

Neff transformed into a floating reptilian creature with fireball in his belly when he heard the response. This really surprised everyone else due to the sudden form change.

"Interesting, tell us how the modifying process went?" he said.

"Wow, you sure are the trickster with these alternate forms," said the amused Satan. "With my uses of demonic magic and Greedy's electromagnetic force, we modified the subspace into creatures that could possess any host when ever it's threatened or weakened," he continued.

Mishaela eventually got up from her seat to inform everyone of how she revived the fallen villains. "Me, Neff, and Max went many locations that these fellow villains died and combined our powers to concoct the ultimate revival spell. The Vortex Queen was the most difficult considering how huge and violent she was," said the blue skinned sorceress.

Balder smiled and got up to impress his comrades at the moment.

"I was the only one to "talk some sense into" the creature since I am a man of Jubileus after all," he said.

Meanwhile, the next scene takes place in other major Legion of Subspace warship showing another group of villains conversing with each other. They were Greedy, Guan Yu, Black Shogun, Ramirez, Azel, Trouble Bruin, Napoleon, and Mr. X. Selvaria Bles stood in the corner since she still couldn't trust being around her comrades.

"Maybe you can teach me some war skills since me and my army need to defeat the Red Shogun once and for all in order to gain some infamy in Japan," said the black shogun.

"Ah, I'd gladly teach you the strategies that are needed since I am one of the most feared warlords of the land," said the intimidating Guan Yu.

"I am the great Napoleon and I shall also teach you some great leadership skills as well," said Napoleon.

The shogun gets into a hot-blooded rant since he felt obliged his peer's suggestions. Mr. X is thanking Trouble Bruin for the modifications while showing of his new fingertip machine guns that he was bestowed with.

"I'm so glad that I can finally rise again to show that Axel that I'm going to get even," said the mechanized crime lord.

"No problem, pal. We are fellow masterminds that are on an uprising after all," said the toy bear.

Ramirez listened to his partners conversation, but what really caught his eye was that Selvaria was standing too far away from them. He silently stood from his seat and decided that he should talk some sense into her since they are similar in terms of personality. He walked up to the stoic woman of war since he was concerned for her well being and she glared back at him soon as she heard his foot steps.

"I know that you are the type who doesn't cooperate, but you must take a seat and get to know your partners," said the silver haired officer.

She made an even meaner look since she know what he's trying to do, but didn't want to be associated with someone that she had just met and forced to work with.

"I only serve Maximilian and Maximilian alone. Get out of my sight, inferior scum," said the cold hearted woman.

As the other villains are leaving the docking room to dispense the Shadow Fiends for Station Square, Trouble Bruin decided to join in on the conversation with his quirks. He is still rather grumpy since he wants everything to go his way whetehr someone wants to cooperate or not.

"This Maximilian guy is dead for good just like the Dark Demon that I used to serve and you don't see me complaining. So I suggest you calm down, you big booby!" said the toy bear.

At first Selvaria covers her chest and blushes, misinterpreting what the toy villain just said to her. In this case he meant to call her a giant idiot instead of what she thought. She slowly walks toward him, while emitting an ominous blue aura and glaring at his with her crimson eyes of death.

"You better keep you disgusting comments to yourself or else I will carve into pieces!" she aid while threatening Trouble Bruin with her blade.

Despite this, Trouble Bruin didn't fear her since the Dark Demon taught him to intimidate foes no matter how dangerous they are. She raises her rapier to prepare for a severe strike to his head. Ramirez notices this and grabbed her hand immediately. He looks into her eyes in an attempt to threaten her since he can prove to be equally as dangerous and cruel as her.

"You need to calm down or else Mishaela would end you like she would to me since we both shouldn't be revived. Now that we have your full attention, join the others in the mission."

The cold general noticed that she was looking into her eyes with innocence as opposed to her cold demeanor as time went on. The started to make him feel less angry and more confused since this was quite unexpected.

_He reminds me much of Maximilian in terms of personality and how he's usually concerned for his followers. I can't believe that I'm falling for someone this fast. _

"Do you understand?" asked the dumbfounded Ramirez.

"I do and can I please follow along, sir?" said the silver haired woman.

Ramirez started to feel uncomfortable since it been a while since a woman was being nice to him. Then again, he is used to this type of behavior when serving the Valuan Army before he death at the hands of the Blue Rogues. He took a deep breath and sighed to show that he's feeling much better around this strong woman.

"All right, we should get going Miss Bles," he said.

She walked to his side and started walking by his side like she would do for Maximilian. This is one of the rarest moments that you'd see her cooperating with a man that isn't him. Ramirez, while still having his serious composure, didn't mind her company at all and kept his feelings to himself. Both silver haired general headed down the corridors as Trouble Bruin followed behind to much of his amusement.

The next scene takes place in another warship that featured the last few members of the Legion of Subspace. This ship's docking station contained the likes of The Black Baron, Neo Zeed, Rokkaku Gouji, Dark Raven, Reala, Lan Di, Cardinal Rowen, the KapuKapu leader, a new Silver Armlet, Dural, and Aoi Satan. They are all conversing about their arch rivals and talking about the plan. This room seemed as lively as the first group and as cooperative as the second group, for which things went will with no problem.

"Man, I'd to see the look on Jack's face when he sees that I have a badass crew and a kickass plot that would really make his ass scared," said the giddy pimp.

"As long as I can make Ryo Hazuki's life even more hellish, I'm in!" said the devious Chinese businessman.

"I admire your enthusiasm, Lan-san. Because I do want to see Sakura's worried face again!" said Aoi Satan.

Dark Raven tells Dark Corvo to inform the other crows about the next place to strike as Zeed was brushing his long silver hair dearly. Rown talks with Silver Armlet about how are they similar in terms of goals and showed of his inpressive guns that he wielded for a while. KapuKapu observes the metallic Dural, who was sitting in a stoic manner as if she wasn't interested in the cat-like creature. She atually moves and frightens the KapuKapu to the point of hiding behind a chair. Reala started to feel uneasy as if something was telling him to do something important. He levitated away from his chair and asks for his colleague's attention.

"I have some business to attend to. Make sure you follow the leader's directions during our first mission," he said before leaving the room by portal.

He flies through a surreal and ominous realm while heading towards his "home" for an important message. He's usually this serious when it comes to attending "meetings" with his master in the Nigthtmare Realm. He eventually entered a large nightmarish space that contained none other than the infamous Wizeman the Wicked.

"Welcome back, Reala. I have heard that you've formed a massive alliance that would help us be victorious," said the massive Nightmaren.

"Yes Wizeman," said Reala in a humble manner, "Eggman and I came up with the idea before we prepared such a huge plan."

Wizeman lowered one of is many one eyed hands towards Reala to get a closer look at his follower. Reala stands unafraid while waiting to hear his master's response. The hand clenches its fingers a little and the slit pupils of the eye expanded during the process of examining the smaller Nightmaren.

"One of your "friends" from this Legion of Subspace just visited me not too long ago to do us a favor," said Wizeman.

Reala smiled slowly and laughed out loud since he knew exactly who he was talking about. He crossed his arms slowly and wanted to ask his beloved master what really happened between him and Mishaela.

"What did she do this time, master?" he asked.

Wizeman moved his hand back towards his body before spilling the beans.

"Let's just say she decided to bring back a few friends," he said before moving 3 of his hands to reveal a group of creatures.

They were the following: an orange caped jester, a round feminine bunny girl, a black witch surrounded by cats, a top hat wearing chameleon, a winged lizard/fish creature, and a large giggling clown. They are laughed to show how happy they are to see their fellow Nightmaren again. Reala laughs along with them to show how he fell to see them like the sinister Nightmaren he is. Wizeman opened a small portal and points to it in order to get Reala's attention.

"Go back to your group and see what the issue is," said Wizeman.

Reala bowed down before his master to bid him farewell and to show that he understands what to do. He does a Drill Dash to enter the portal in hopes of disapppearing from his massive master's sight. Reala winds up back in the meeting room and looks to see how his crew were doing. He gasps and looked at the screen soon as he heard a blinking sound to see the next major announcement.

Dr. Badboom and Dr. Z are in the cockpit of the largest warship doing their job as the messengers while Eggman was in the Station Square Coliseum.

"Attention, Legion of Subspace. It appears we have some news that needs to be shared," said Professor Z.

The other villains were cautious of the news that were needed to be spread in the other 3 major warships of the fleet. Max started to chew on potato chips as Satan starts to get nervous. Neo Zeed was looking with a sense of dread while sitting between Lan Di and Dural. Trouble Bruin guides Ramirez and Selvaria back to their seats after their walk to make sure thinks go well. Mathilda starts to cuddle next to The Black Baron, who was also worried of these big news that they needed to hear. Mr. X gets off his transmitter after speaking to a few of his goons that needed orders from him. KapuKapu starts chewing on a stress chew toy in a shape of a ChuChu to show how stressed out he is. A mass tension was rising after that statement as Dr. Bad Boon starts to hoot on the speaker. While he "speaks", closed captions appear to translate what he is saying.

The text says, "The good news is that we have successfully planted and detonated our first Subspace Corruption Bomb." Everyone started cheering and clapping to express their first victory. Then the following captions appear: "The bad news, however, is that Sonic the Hedgehog had scattered the 7 Chaos Emeralds throughout the world. Everyone grew silent and started to feel cheated since they heard the news. This even mad dangerous villains like Death Adder and Aoi Satan really displeased upon seeing the text. Dr. Bad Boon switched the screen to Eggman, who arrived after the attack.

"Everything that was said by these brilliant scientists is true. But the invasion isn't over at all," said the round scientist.

Everyone started to listen close after hearing the last few words that the doctor had spoken.

"We at least captured one area, which you should be proud of doing. Don't worry about them, since I sent someone special to stall them in order to make the mission a success," said Eggman as he straitens his mustache.

Trouble Bruin snickers since he knew who that person was, since he found him before the first meeting. Selvaria looked at him coldly to see what was so funny about the news. She then focuses on Ramirez who kindly told her to pay attention to the screen and responded by holding his hand tighter.

"According to one of my greatest creations, he told me about how another blasted hedgehog warped the Master Emerald Shards after he shattered it.

Our next mission is to split up and find each Emerald along with a Mater Emerald shard during our main mission," he said with a serious look. Rokkaku gets done talking with one of his subordinates and sends a message to Eggman. He reads it and eventually starts messaging him back afterwards. This was good sign that he has something to do with one of the emerlads considering how serious his face became afterwards.

"I shall organize a special strategy off where each ship should go before we start the mission while I need somebody to take Rokkaku and his police force back to Tokyo-To so he can watch over the emerald that supposedly landed there," he announced.

While everyone mobilizes into their positions, a pink haired girl can be seen hiding with a transmitter on her arm. She heard every single detail with a shocked facial expression and activated the speaker on her wrists. She double checked to make sure that its working properly since this is something urgent that she needed to explain to her space channel station.

"This is Ulala reporting from Space Channel 5 and I have the latest scoop on some serious news to share," she said silently.

**This chapter is one of my favorites since it is nice to get you to know a majority of all Sega villains in personal Also there's a hint of Selvaria x Ramirez to make things a little interesting since I've always thought the two would be a great battle couple. Meanwhile, the next chapter will focus a few other Sega characters instead of seeing what Sonic is up to too soon. This one's going to be interesting because it will focus mostly on actions than dialogue since both characters don't speak or talk English. Rate and review my fans!**


	7. Chapter 7: La Malo Samba

**Hey, guys! I'm done making this awesome chapter for the story which will revolve around everybody's favorite samba monkey. This chapters going to be a tad dark and sad, hence the name of the chapter. This chapter will establish Amigo as a fighter unlike his usual peaceful and compassionate self. You will also hear of Tails, Sonic, Alex kidd, and Amy in this chapter as well. Enjoy!**

One sunny day in the Latino inhabited area of Samba Down, there was a massive samba parade that was being hosted for the crazy citizens of this colorful town. There is a series of cactus's blowing on their trumpets walking in from of a large colorful float with the logo "Samba De Amigo." On the front of the float, there is a tall leopard playing the congas and a large cheetah playing the mandolin. Next to them, a beautiful butterfly girl served as the samba dancer for the group and dancers with a smile on her face. A cheetah pretty boy is on the left side of the float playing his silver trumpet in an elegant manner. Two monkeys are behind them as the lead samba players for the group. One is an older female wearing a pink skirt and played with tambourines while the other is a younger male that wore mariachi clothing and played the maracas.

The song "Samba De Janiero" played in this festive parade to get every citizen in the mood for some music and dancing. Everything was going according to plan since Samba De Amigo, the name of Amigo's traveling music group, planned this song perfectly to make this the best samba festival ever. Soon as the song was over, Amigo threw his sombrero into the air as all the other members pose to make the crow go nuts. The crowd stills cheers after the happy monkey retrieved his sombrero for a climax effect. All members of Samba De Amigo bowed as the star eyed Amigo does so after his final act. Everyone started to get an uneasy look as they saw something strange in the sky. Amigo and his crew looks up and become as equally startled as their fans when they witness a fleet of airships arrive.

Everyone in the crowd starts to panic and head for their now static buildings when their fiesta was officially crushed by this unexpected event. The cactus horn players start to back up slowly as the sky darkens the happy town. Amiga starts to even move closer to her younger hermano for comfort since she's scared that things were about to go wrong. Bingo and Bongo arrived on the scene since they knew that their fellow band members were in trouble. Linda started to hug Rio as he puts down his trademark rose for the first time in history for a dramatic effect. Chumba and Wamba looked at the ship speechlessly as it starts to dispense a purple cloud of mysterious material all over the town. Amigo jumps off of the float and frantically attempts to run to his house until a large bull masked man falls in front of him.

He swings his heavy chainsaw at the monkey as he ducks for his life to save himself. Amigo opens his eyes and couldn't believe it. Some of cactus musicians sacrificed their lives to save their boss. Amigo looks in horror as the halved cactus bodies dropped to the floor and fountains of cactus juice was spraying everywhere, truly some carnage he'd never experience in his home town. The bull masked man started to roar as a flood of subspace seep into the bodies of the dead cactus musicians. They start to reattach themselves quickly and revealed their glowing eyes to show their former boss that they aren't "human" anymore. They jumped past the shocked Amigo and prepared to kill off the entire Samba De Amigo group. Amigo looks at his maraca holding hands sadly and clenches them to show that he has to do what he never did before to save his group and beloved hermana.

He dashes at the possessed cacti and beat them one by one with a heavy maraca strike. Within each strike, he was angry and sad at the same time. Then, the bull masked man jumps up to Amigo and smacked him against a building for foiling his comrade's plans. Big Bull revs up his chainsaw and walks closely towards Samba de Amigo as they back up against the float in peril. Amigo regains his senses and became surprised by the fact that more Big Bulls and possessed cacti surrounded him. He finally realizes that music is the only solution to save him from his "final live performance." and winks to show no fear to his aggressors. Amigo jumped into the air and gains the sacred golden maracas and his happy star shaped eyes to begin playing the song "Vamos a Carnival."

The Big Bulls and cactus started to twitch at first, then started to uncontrollably dance to join in on Amigo's conga line. Amigo guided the conga line in his jolly mood and his music closer to the float in hopes of hypnotizing the last Big Bull too. Amiga starts to play her tambourines unafraid since she knew that Amigo needs all the additional noise possible to make this song even better. Big Bull hesitates with his chainsaw, which gave Chumba and Wamba the opportunity to play their instruments too. Rio manned up and blows on his trumpet as the large teddy bears start beating their drums. Linda smiled and contributes by doing her seductive dancing around Big Bull in order to tempt him into dancing. A flood of other possessed cacti and Big Bulls arrive on the scene to join the conga line as the happy monkey leads them from the heart of Samba Town. The Big Bull on the float final gave in and did a goofy dance to follow the rest of his hypnotized henchmen in a fit of uncontrollable happiness.

Amigo reached the entrance of Samba Studios with the massive conga line behind him before he commits his final act. He jumps into the air and poses as golden maracas fly from behind him. A massive explosion of sunshine and confetti occurs in the area, which gains the attention of a round robot that stood on one of the airships. He was red and gray and was sitting next to Eggman's old Eggpod.

"Subspace diminished. Henchman defeated. Target still lives," said the round robot.

He hops into the Eggpod and flies towards the hood of the airship to inform his fellow Legion of Subspace members what happened at Samba Town. The smoke clears and Amigo looks around to make sure that he didn't cause to damage to his beloved film studio. He gets relieved that only the walkway was damaged by his special attack method. One of the downed cacti started raising his hand in paint, which get's the attention of his boss. He runs up to him with a sad face as his best musician was bleeding and seriously hurt after being possessed by a Shadow Fiend. He looked in to his teary eyed simian boss's eyes s they tried their best not to close immediately. He gives him a gesture to show that he did the best he could to fight of the darkness and that it's time "for him to go." The cactus finally goes limp and Amigo slowly puts his arm down since it is too late to save him. He sits down and starts slowly crying since he was forced to kill off his musicians and several innocent citizens that were possessed. To make things worse, no one could hear him crying at all since he is naturally mute like the rest of his people. This marks one of the most tragic events ever to occur in Samba Town and the first time that the town's festivity "died." Amigo heard a deep rolling sound and quickly wiped his tears. He looked to the side and notices a large ball containing an unconscious monkey rolling towards him.

It was none other than Aiai, which makes Amigo a little happier than he was earlier. He walks up to the ball and taps it in hopes of awakening his fellow monkey. It doesn't work and Amigo does a thinking gesture to find out what to do. He gets an idea, complete with the cartooney bulb appearing above his head, and starts playing the song "Mambo Verano" to liven up the mood. Aiai's hand twitched a few times and his legs started to move. He noticed the movement and knew that his plan is working very well. Amigo keeps playing while keeping a positive demeanor in hopes of waking his amigo up. The monkey's body moved even more within more of the festive music's sound traveling through the hollow monkey ball. Amigo gained stars in his eyes to show how excited he is to see someone enjoy his music of revival.

Aiai opens his eyes and shouts, "Yeeeyaaaay!"

This causes him to be ejected out of his monkey ball and posed in midair as confetti shoots from the ball. He landed on the ground and noticed Amigo waving to him. He gains massive tears in his eyes and rushed towards his friend to congratulate him for his lively act.

"Yeayeayeah," hooted Aiai as he shakes Amigo's hand to show how thankful he is.

Then, he began to become worried and he looked at Samba Studios to see that something wasn't quit right around here. Aiai eventually experiences a flashback where he was knocked out of the Station Square Coliseum by an unknown force back when Sonic and friends were fighting the Shadow Fiends. He gets back into reality with a shocked scream that even made Amigo drop to the ground in surprise. Aiai gets his sad felling and bows down in despair at this realization. Amigo walks up to his sad monkey friend and pats him on his shoulder with a smile on his face in order to cheer him up. Aiai eventually feels better and gets up to his feet after seeing what his silent monkey amigo was "telling" him.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah!" shouted Aiai as he prepares to depart this area.

Amigo brings out his Party Mobile from the second Sonic & Sega All Stars tournament, specifically the one from the transformed races.

"Ei ei poo, yeah yeah yeah!" yelled Aiai as he encases himself inside his trusty monkey ball.

Both monkeys race through Samba Studios for old times sake since they figured this would be a shortcut to out of town.

Meanwhile, Sonic is running on foot next to Tails in his Tornado in hopes of finding a Chaos Emerald before the Legion of Subspace does. Tails seems to be looking for more people to contact other than Beat, who managed to find the first Chaos Emerald. Sonic notices Tails messing around with his handheld invention and starts to talk to him.

"Hey, buddy! Are you sure we should trust Alex Kidd and Amy being alone together?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry," said the young fox, "I told them to take the safest route to Morning Land to recruit Billy Hatcher on their quest."

Sonic sighs and responded, "You're right, Tails. I shouldn't really be that worried."

"Besides, I'm talking to them now," said Tails as he activates his transmitter.

A screen appears to show Alex Kid riding his Sukopako Motorcycle with Amy right behind him. They both were rather happy to see an old friend of theirs in his home again.

"Tails, we are on our way to the place since Omochao is leading us in the right direction," said the cheerful boy.

A blue robotic Chao flies towards Alex's face and waves to the camera like the obedient robot he is. Tails wasn't really surprised by this since Omochao was known to help those on their journey, usually giving them tons of advice on the way.

"Omochao, I'm glad that you had received my message earlier. Are you sure that they are in the right direction?" said the cautious Tails.

"Don't worry," said the mechanical Chao, "My indicators tell me that we are going to the right direction."

Tails laughs slightly to show a sign to his blue friend that the others were alright. Sonic sighs in relief and focuses on his more important goal ahead of him.

"Alright, we are about to end transmission immediately. Good bye, everyone!" said Tails.

"Bye, Tails," said Amy, Alex Kidd, and Omochao in unison.

The screen shuts down and Tails maneuvers the Tornado East towards Samba Town in hopes of finding Aiai. Sonic kept running to his side to keep his twin tailed buddy in check during their travel session.

Amigo and AiAi are still speeding a couple blocks towards the exit of Samba Town to find their other friends and having fun at the same time. Aiai started to slowly loss his cheerful demeanor and see something that he really didn't like.

"Wuahahahaha!" Aiai beams as a large object appears in front of the exit.

Amigo sees this potential threat pulls out his maracas in hopes of destroying their enemy. Soon as they get closer, it turns out to be Amiga and the others riding on the larger float they used at last year's Samba Festival. Both monkey braked immediately and left their respective uses of transportation to get a closer look at the crew. It appears that the group wants to say goodbye before their boss leaves home and greeted him with sad looks on their faces. Amigo grew really sad since he knows that it's time to accept their adios and leave his home for a serious mission. The first people to reach Amigo were Chumba and Wamba. Both cheetahs hugged their boss with respect and stepped aside slowly to let Rio have his chance. Rio takes out his hand and shakes it after Amigo grabs it. Rio nodded and walks away as Linda rushes him to kiss Amigo on his head.

He blushes severely as the somber beautiful dancer walks away. Bingo and Bongo sneaks behind Amigo to give him a hard pat on the back. Amigo jumps in pains and rubs his back is if he was hit by a frying pan. Mr. Cactus, who was never at this year's festival like the bear twins, walks up to Amigo and gives him a salute to show his gratitude for him. Amigo waved back at him and turned to see someone he will really miss. Lastly, Amiga walks up to her brother with a look of sadness and looked back into his watery eyes. She eventually gives her hermana a nice warm hug to show that she will really miss him. Amigo walks past everyone with even more tears in his eyes as Aiai follows by. Aiai put his arm around him to show taht things were going to be fine. Amigo eventually turns around and wave goodbye to his "famila" and wiped his tears away. Both monkeys entered their vehicles and left the area to the point of no return as Samba De Amigo waves back sadly.

Near the outskirts of the desert near Samba Town, Sonic and Tails heads towards their destination to rescue Aiai. Sonic speeds across the blazing hot ground with ease, making sure nothing slows him down. Tails flies in the Tornado and wipes his sweaty forehead since he lacks a cooling system. He looks at the map to make sure the tracking device reveals Aiai location. The red marker on the radar starts moving out of the town, which was a sign that Aiai was leaving the town. _Good thing I managed to find a trace of Aiai's fur or else we'd never be able to track him down. _Sonic looks up at Tails to ask him about the status of their mission.

"Tails, have you seen where Aiai is?" asked the concerned hedgehog.

"Yes, he is actually heading towards us at the moment," replied Tails.

Sonic gains a shocked look and looks ahead of him to make sure what his fox friend said was true. Off in the horizon, two objects in the distance reveal themselves to the heroes. He smirked and laughed a little like the upbeat hedgehog he is.

"Tails, I can see him and someone else over there!" he yelled.

Amigo peers out of his Party Mobile to see two objects in the distance heading their way. One of them was blue and spiky, just like Amigo's buddy Sonic. Amigo gains stars in his eyes and nodded at Aiai to let him know that their friend's have arrived. Aiai double checked with his vision to make sure that it was really him.

"Oh, yeayeayea!" chirped the monkey as he runs faster to speed up his ball's movement.

Both groups moved even faster towards each other with massive grins in hopes of having a heartwarming reunion. Suddenly, a large amount of elephant masked men drilled out of the ground between the heroes. Both sides were surprised since they least expected an ambush to occur and stopped dead in their tracks. Things turned for the worst this time around.

**Whew, I can tell that some of your are as depressed as Amigo after reading this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will be a bit more action packed to make up for it. It will still focus on these characters since something amazing would occur in the next chapter. I hope some of you Aiai fans are happy to see your favorite monkey well and alive. Rate and review, my beloved fans! **


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Retribution

**Hello, space cats. This is The FlyingRedJerk reporting live with the latest scoop on the new Sonic & Sega All Stars: Subspace Unleashed chapter. Here's going to be another kickbutt scene where Sonic and friends fight an army of the most annoying enemies from the game MadWorld. NiGHTS fans may want to start reading this chapters since a few fan favorite characters will appear in this chapter. Also, the plot thickens an the Legion of Subspace's plans and more characters are in on it as we are. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. **

Sonic, Tails, Amigo, and AiAi had braked before colliding with these flock of elephant masked men. These men were large, wore black and white, and wielded large drills that use to they dig and attack with. They all left their respective vehicles to pick a fight with these ambushing ruffians. Sonic glared at them with a look that he would normally give Eggman when he's up to no good.

"I don't know who you freaks are, but we will beat you all before I say the name Sonic," yelled the blue hedgehog.

Tails hovered and equipped his Electron Cannon before the fight begins. Amigo started shaking his maracas furiously to get him in the mood for a hoedown with a mean look. Aiai rushed at the first Big Long Driller and knocked him out before he attempted to drill through the monkey ball. Sonic attacked a few of them in a row with his Homing Attack methods. Amigo clashed both maracas with a Big Long Driller's drill and knocked him over with a heavy shake. Tails stunned a few them with his Electron Cannon before finishing them off with a few Chu Bombs.

Most of them were defeated, but obviously not down for the count yet to much of the group's surprise. Several of them started to drill into the ground, while others charged at the group head on. Sonic did Spin Dash against Aiai's monkey ball so that he can bowl them over. As they stumbled, Tails lashed against them with a series of swift tail attacks. One of them nearly drilled Tails into bits until Amigo intervened with a heavy maracas smack against his skull. Tails sighed in relief and Amigo winked in response afterwards.

"Time to send these baddies sky high!" said Sonic as he started to Spin Dash around at a radius.

This was a demonstration of Sonic's infamous Blue Tornado. The dust starts picking up inside of the whirlwind as did the Big Long Drillers that were hiding in the ground while the wind rages to the point of becoming an actual tornado. The tornado rages after Sonic left it to pick up the remaining Big Long Driller's and drifts off towards Samba Town. Sonic, Amigo, Aiai, and Tails did a combination of Sonic Wind, Maraca Fling, Banana Hurl, and Electro Shot to not only destroy the tornado, but defeat every single one of the trapped Big Long Drillers.

"Phew, that's the last of them. I wonder how they knew that we were going here?" said Tails.

Suddenly, a slow clap can be heard and some wicked laughter. Sonic growls and turns around like the others did to see who was the clapper. It was none other than Reala, who could be behind this ambush all along. He smiled sarcastically as usually before he'd cause trouble as always as the heroes looked at him with angry expressions.

"Bravo, bravo. You did a fantastic job at taking out the Baron's men," said the daunting Nightmaren.

"Ooooooohhh!" growled Aiai since he recognized him since the Transformed Races like everyone else did.

Amigo starts shaking his maracas madly while getting red since he think that Reala was responsible for the attack on Samba Town. Tails looked at them with a look of concern and focused his attention back to the sinister Nightmaren. Sonic had a serious question to ask him since he looks like the type of guy would would plan such a dirty trick.

"What are you doing here, Reala?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing, just here to give you a gift from the Legion of Subspace?" said Reala.

He raises his hand in the air to create a large ominous portal. A large winged creature that resembles a mix between a grouper and a croc appears to show off its aerial acrobatics. During the creatures act, Sonic's friends looked cautiously and backed up. Reala laughed in response to his foes expressing fear like he had wanted.

"That's Gillwing from the Nightmare Realm!" beamed Tails.

"That's right, little boy. I'll leave him here to play with his new chew toys, which is you!" said Reala before continuoing his maniacal laughter.

Gillwings notices his prey and dived towards them at high speed. Sonic and friends ran out of the way to avoid being swallowed by the winged creature.

"Guys, we have to clip this freak's wings before he cause any more havoc!" said Sonic as everyone else follows his lead.

Tails nodded and flies into the sky to distract the creature while Amigo thinks of a song that would calm the creature down. Sonic hops on Aiai's monkey ball to guide him towards the creature's position. Gillwing starts to get dizzy as a result of Tails playful tampering with him. Sonic does his Blue Tornado to sends Aiai skywards to knock out Gillwing with his monkey ball. The creature roars in pain and started to dive towards Amigo, who was defenseless in its eyes. Amigo jumps in fear and quickly started playing "Tubthumping" to give Gillwing a sleepy feeling. Gillwing struggled to keep itself awake, but the song was so mesmerizing that its movements slowed down eventually. Amigo jumped out of the way as the creature hits the ground and falls asleep. Everyone cheered since their plan to defeat this rambunctious reptile had worked perfectly. Sonic and Tails met up with the party animal to thank him for his plan.

"Thanks, Amigo. We couldn't have defeated him without you," said Sonic as he gave him a thumbs up.

"You were great out there, Amigo," said the cheerful Tails.

Amigo blushes and rubs the back of his head. Everyone turns to Reala when they heard him growl in anger. He seemed even angrier than before unlike how cunning and calm he'd usually be. This is the first time anyone other than NiGHTS angered him this badly.

"You honestly think you can make a fool of a Nightmaren? Let's see how you deal with him while he's powered up!" he barked as he summons several Shadow Fiends to possess the sleeping Gillwing.

The purple mass seeped into the creature's flesh and it started to throb slowly. Sonic and his friends knew that things were about to get serious because of the involvement of Shadow Fiends. He wakes up and grows even larger and more menacing thanks to the help of these creatures. He gains red eyes, sharper teeth, a longer tail, and clawed wings to complete his transformation. The enhanced Gillwing lowered himself next to his Nightmaren "brother" to wait for its new orders.

"Sends these fools to Hell for me, Shadowing," said Reala before the creature heads towards Sonic and friends.

Sonic did a Double Homing Attack with Tails, but both were knocked away by Shadowing's stronger tail. Amigo changes to his Mega Maracas and attacked its head at full force with the help of AiAi pushing him. Shadowing sends them towards the ground with a wing attack. Everyone were groaning and kneeling in pain after being overpowered by the enhanced Nightmaren. Sonic looked up with a look of displeasure since this did not turn out well as planned.

"Whatever made this guy so strong was actually helpful enough to give him an advantage," said Sonic before coughing.

"If only we knew that more of these invincible shadow creatures would get involved with us again," said Tails.

"Uwawawawawa!" AiAi yelled as the creature charges at them again.

Everyone covered their faces since there was nothing else to do in order to save themselves. A purple jester appears out of nowhere and attacks the creature with a drilling attack to sends it towards the ground. Everyone quickly uncovered their faces after hearing such a massive impact and looked around to see what had happened.

"What the heck was that?" said Sonic while looking around cautiously.

"Don't worry, I came just in time before anything else had happened," said an androgynous voice.

Sonic and friends looked up to see the purple jester floating in front on them with a smile on his face. They cheered wildly to show their old friend some appreciation for his heroic act. Aimgo cried tears of joy since he didn't die unlike most of his cacti crew.

"NiGHTS, it's good to see you again after that last race," yelled Sonic.

"Since you caused enough damage to Shadowing, can you finish him off for us?" Tails asked.

"Shadowing?" asked NiGHTS.

He turned to see one of his old foes that he just hit in a more nightmarish appearance since the last time they've seen each other. He clenched hsi fist and glowed even brighter since he had finally recognized what that creature was.

"I don't know what you ate, but I will defeat you again," yelled NIGHTS before flying towards the creature.

He does a Paraloop to entrap Shadowing in a vortex before attacking it with a few Drill Dashes. Shadowing breaks free, but was attacked by a purple dragon (which is NiGHTS under the effects of a special Persona Mask). The dragon binds Shadowing to the point of reducing it into a cloud of shadow energy and multicolored lights. Sonic and friends cheered as the dragon reverts back into good old NiGHTS wearing the Persona Mask. NiGHTS takes off the mask and turns to his other nemesis Reala, who was snarling after the defeat of one of his fellow Nightmarens. NiGHTS was equally as mad as him since he wanted to ask his sinister "sibling" what he was up to this time.

"Reala, looks like you must have formed an alliance with a certain friend this dreadful day," said the androgynous jester.

"I was hoping for you to show your precious face, former ally," Reala said while calming down.

"Enough talk, who are you working with and what happened with Gillwing?" demanded NiGHTS.

"I just gave him a boost of power with the help of the Legion of Subspace and we were hoping that your friends at least have a Chaos Emerald," the devious Nightmaren explained.

"We don't have what you want, but what we want from you is some information," said Tails.

Reala starts laughing maniacally, this time sounding more deluded. This angers everyone to the point of glaring at him, especially the usually cheerful Amigo and Aiai. Reala tones it down with a more childish giggle and created a portal. Most of the heroes looked at it since they wondered what he's planning to do this time.

"Just find the Chaos Emeralds for us or else some kids that we are holding hostage will get hurt," said Reala with a smile.

NiGHTs gasped loudly like everyone else upon hearing these words. Sonic had no time to play games and wanted to ask this devious Nightmaren who was he talking about.

"What kids?" asked the curious hedgehog.

"One's a rabbit, the other's a white monkey, and the rest are a group of kids that my nemesis may know," said Reala before giggling.

NiGHTS clenched his fist when he heard that and imagined Will, Claris, Elliot, and Helen being kidnapped by nightmares. Sonic and Tails grew shocked when they had realized what rabbit he was talking about. Aiai jumps angrily when he remembered that the white monkey he mentioned was his son, Baby. Amigo is still mad at him for everything his partners caused in Samba Town. Everyone focused their attention on the black and red jester since they had a serious question to ask.

"Tell me what you did with them, Reala!" yelled the furious NiGHTS.

"I wish I could stay and chat for now, but Eggman has some important duties for me to fulfill. Ciao!" Reala says as he escapes into the portal.

NiGHTS turned to Sonic and friends who were as angry as him after what Reala said before his escape. He floats towards Sonic and pat him on the back to cheer him up. Sonic looks at his Nightmaren friend and calmed down since he understands how he feels about the situation. Amigo walks up to Aiai and shakes his maraca to let his monkey friend know that everything's all good. He chirped with a smile on his face to show that he's alright. Tails turned to Sonic with a worried look since he knew what to say next after everything that happened.

"Do you know where to go Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but we have to focus on finding those Chaos Emeralds first," Sonic said.

"While I was flying through the skies, I did see a fleet of black airships heading towards an ancient kingdom," said NiGHTS.

Sonic gets up and realized exactly what NiGHTS was talking about.

"We need to head towards Yuria since that might be where the next Emerald is. Tails, what does your Chaos Scanner say?" said Sonic.

Tails pulls out his special tracking device and it points east, which is exactly where NiGHTS flew from.

"Over there, which is where Yuria is as well," said the excited fox.

"Yeayay!" Aiai hooted while jumping with joy in his monkey ball.

Amigo jumps into his Party Machine to let everyone know that he's ready to go. Tails flew towards the Tornado and shifts the gear to start up the plane's engines.

"Who knows if Gilius might know of the news when they get there?" Tails said as the plane levitates.

Sonic responded, "Don't worry. Such a bold warrior like him is bound to know."

Everyone took off eastward to depart on their journey to retrieve the first Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, a multicolored ship with big white wings flies through the skies of Mystic Ruins while humming with joy. This sentient ship was none other that the famous Opa Opa, who was searching for some friends to talk two. Opa Opa notices a group of G.U.N. soldiers and Rouge the Bat searching the outskirts of Eggman's base to look for some clues. He decides to drop by to get a closer look at the serious situation.

"Opa Opa wonders what is going one here," says the sentient ship.

He stops in front of the group of soldiers who had their guns ready to shoot him. They looked as serious as ever since these soldiers were trainer to protect the area at all costs.

"Uaugh! Opa Opa is friend and doesn't mean any harm," he said.

"Leave him alone, he's a friend of Sonic!" said a seductive voice.

A feminine cat suit wearing bat appears with a device on her arm while intervening on the situation. She looked at her teammates, expecting an answer from them based on the current situation.

"Sorry, Rouge. We just thought he was one of Eggman's robots," said a female G.U.N. soldier.

"Opa Opa wonders what is going on in these massive woods," said Opa Opa in confusion.

"We heard about a terrorist organization called the Legion of Subspace attack that Station Square had something to do with Eggman based on what Shadow said," Rouge replied.

"Look, I found something that I snagged from the back of the base!" yelled a male G.U.N. soldier.

He ran up to Rouge and the gang and inserted an empty disk drive into a device he had. It recited everything that happened in the base from Eggman messaging all recruits to explaining the mission to his new members. During the whole presentation, most of these soldiers were shocked at this magnificent discovery. This gauged Rouge's interest in the Legion of Subspace as she turned to her fellow G.U.N. members.

"Everyone report to base since we found some evidence to share with the government!" commanded Rouge as the G.U.N. departs from their mission afterwards.

She walks up to Opa Opa and starts to enter a drive in his system. Opa Opa stood still like he's usually do when receiving weapons in the Parts Shop.

"I need you to do me a favor, Rainbow Ship," said Rouge.

"Opa Opa will do anything for a friend of Sonic," said the sentient ship cheerfully.

"Can you follow the LOS and recorded anything important during your new mission?" asked the bat agent.

"Opa Opa reporting for duty. Opa Opa will do your favor, Rouge," he said before taking off into the clear skies.

Rouge stands still while remembering the time she was working with Eggman at Space Colony A.R.K. She listens to the sound of the leaves being blown in the dense jungle while standing. _Eggman you have really outdone yourself. I wonder what Shadow is doing at the moment. _She eventually flies off to catch up with the rest of her crew. Back in one of the LOS warships, Ramirez and Selvaria are talking about their next mission. Both generals were getting close since they knew each other after cooperating for a while. They looked serious as ever since what they were in for could be potentially dangerous.

"Do you think this is going to be any challenging?" asked Selvaria.

"Since we are going to the Lands of Dragons, there are many creatures that can pose a threat," said Ramirez.

"Our armies alone should be well trained to take down such beasts and anyone else that stands in our way," she said with a cold tone.

"That's the spirit. We don't want to fail the others after all," said the silver haired general.

"Ramirez, do you think I'm beautiful," asked the blushing Selvaria.

Ramirez looks at her face and pans that view down her body while holding in his blushing. He stopped hesitating and gave the best answer with the most calm expression that he would ever have.

"Sure, Ms. Bles. You are also a strong women based on everything you told me so far," he said.

He walks up to silver haired maiden and starts to kiss her passionately as she puts her arms around his body. Ulala was hiding under the desk with her recorder, making sure she got the scoop that she needs. She looked equally as shocked as her last recording session since things were getting really interesting to this jazzy reporter.

**I hope you cats enjoyed this chapter since things are getting even interesting. The LOS has hostages, everyone's favorite Nightmaren joined Sonic's group, the next Emerald is located in the world of Golden Axe, and the silver haired generals are even closer than ever. I think I'll focus on the bad guys in the next chapters since it can tell you guys are curious about Selvaria and Ramirez's relationship with each other. Remember to read, rate, and review. This is TheFlyingRedJerk, over and out!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Recruits

**Hello, Sega lovers and fans! This next chapter is going to take a turn for the best since I'm bringing back an obscure Sonic character to have a major role in the story. On top of that, a certain notorious Nintendo villain and a few other "third party" guests will join the Legion of Subspace on their quest to recollect the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald pieces. Plus, I will establish more on Selvaria and Ramirez's partnership since they are my favorite Sega villains. If you are confused, a majority of this chapter took place after the failure of Amigo's capture and before Sonic and friends were ambushed. And now, it's time for Sonic & Sega All Stars: Subspace Unleashed!**

Meanwhile, Eggman is seen in the pilot room of the biggest warship with Dr. Z and Dr. Bad Boon sending messages to the rest of the Legion of Subspace about their next plan. One message was sent to a warship about heading to Yuria, another was sent to another warship to go to the Land of Dragons, and another to go to Morning Land. Eggman took out the speaker to inform everyone else about their assigned locations.

"These are the assigned locations for the 3 main warships to go and make sure you at least retrieve an emerald from them. If things get rough, call for backup since the smaller airships should supply you with the henchmen you need for success," said the round doctor.

He gets off the speaker and noticed Egg Robo entering the room with news for his creator. This specific robot was designed to look like and take care of tasks that his spherical creator would do, except this bot means serious business.

"Ah, Egg Robo. How did things go in Samba Town?" asked the curious Eggman.

"Targets evacuated and headed towards the exit of the targeted area with a similar simian," said the robotic doppelganger.

"Ah….raughraughraugh!" beamed Dr. Bad Boon since he knew exactly who Egg Robo was talking about.

"Egg Robo, why don't you tell the Black Baron to send his toughest men and Reala as backup to plan an ambush in the desert that surrounds Samba Town," suggested Dr. Z.

"Affirmative, Dr. Z. Starting new mission," said Egg Robo as he leaves the room.

Eggman puts his hand on his face to show disdain for this situation like he'd normally do.

"All we have to do is sit and wait for some real results," said Eggman in despair.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" said a mysterious voice.

All three scientists looked to the back of the room to see a purple weasel with a brown hat and a popgun in his hand. He spits a twig out of his mouth and walks silently towards them with a look of determination on his face.

"I can be a bounty hunter for you and make sure to capture that hedgehog for you dead or alive," he said with a slight grin.

"Ah, Nack the Weasel. It's been a while since I seen you fighting Sonic in a fighting tournament," said the surprised doctor.

"That's right, Egghead. I heard the news about you and your alliance, which is why I decided to drop by and help you," said Nack before laughing.

"You know this wise cracking otter, Robotnik?" asked Dr. Z.

"I am a weasel and of course he knows me, old coot," said the snarky weasel.

"You better be lucky that I didn't send one of my dinosaurs on you, but I might as well let you go since you must know where Sonic is," he said gruffly.

"I don't really know where he is, but I did stop by to get some supplies from my old pal," said Nack.

"Fair enough, Nack. What do you want me to give you?" asked Eggman.

"I demand a tracking device for me to find Sonic, some of your robot henchman to upgrade my Marvelous Queen, some dangerous and real weapons than just my popguns, and some rings for currency," demanded the purple weasel.

"Anything for an old friend. Just head to the briefing room so that Egg Robo and a few Egg Pawns can take care of everything for you, Nack," said Eggman.

"Thanks pal, I'll make sure to give that hedgehog a piece of my mind when I meet him," said the sly weasel.

With that, Nack turned around and leaves the room to receive everything he needed before his new mission.

"Now have ourselves a new member to the Legion of Subspace. You know what they say, the more the merrier," said Eggman cheerfully.

The transmission appears on the main screen revealing a large spiked creature obscured in the shadows. All doctors look at the screen, especially Eggman after laughing in joy. This creature had fiery red eyes and gruff voice that only the doctor could recognize.

"Bwahahahaha! It's good to see you again, my tall and intelligent friend," said the creature.

"Well if it isn't my tyrannical friend from the Olympic games. What brings you on my transmission?" said the jolly doctor.

"I found a few friends to help you with your plan since you need all the help you can to make this plan succeed," said the spiky shelled tyrant.

"How did you know about the Legion of Subspace?" asked Dr. Z.

"I guess Eggman sent me the message and I used my time wisely to gather some partners before I join in on the fun," said the figure before he laughs.

More of the creature's partners showed up and each of their had their own distinct appearance, voice, and motive.

"Thanks for reviving me, King of the Koopas. Now I'm ready for some Turbo Tastic fun!" said a small glitching man.

"I would look forward to seeing my "niece" again," said a dark skinned ninja.

"With the Ninteldo Army on my side, I shall do what I can to serve you," said a mustachioed general in red armor.

"The more terror that I can spread, the better," said a psychotic crow wearing a space suit before breaking in psychotic laughter..

"I've always wanted to be part of a villain team up," said a purple caped robot with a green cranium.

"If a certain bear and bird is involved, I'll gladly play a big role in this fan made story," said a mechanical witch with a jar containing her chattering skull.

"I bet that there Kirby is involved, so I'm in," said a cape wearing blue penguin.

"Working with you would a perfect way to get back at that blue hedgehog and Mega Man," said a shaggy haired mad scientist.

Eggman smiles when he noticed these recruits' appearances and voices and laughs manically to show how happy he is to gain a bigger alliance. Dr. K and Dr. Bad Boon joined in on the laughing spree to express joy for these new allies.

"We got our own ship sailing in the skies and well find you a Chaos Emerald before you say, "Hah!"," said the spiked tyrant.

"Very well, fellow members," Eggman said.

In a large room, Ulala walks to find some more info on the Legion of Subspace and their plans. She tip toes as silently as possible to avoid alarming anyone outside the door and observes what be best described as horrifying. She gasped quietly with a look of horror on her face to fully establish this reaction. There were many hostages that are frozen as statues and kept in this room form as prisoners. Several of them included a few kids, several citizens from Station Square, a few Nightopians, and several of Sonic's friends. Ulala gasped agian when she noticed a frozen Cream the Rabbit near the corner. She walks up to it and looked into her terrified, but frozen eyes. She uses her recorder to film everything in the room and focus on the frozen victims,since this is the type of job that she's looking for.

"This is Ulala reporting live from one of the many warships of the dreaded Legion of Subspace. It appears that I've found a room where they keep hostages for a certain purpose," she said.

"I've did go to their weapon rooms before and it appears that they use a special gun to paralyze their victims like these poor souls," she continued.

A door lights up and slowly opens, which gave Ulala the time to end transmission and rush to the nearest rack to hide. Dr. Bad Boon walks in silently and looks for a certain victim to observe. He made a sly smile and rushed to the farthest column to see what he's looking for. He walks up to the Meemee statue and imagines himself marry her after his organization's victory. During this dream, he had an even bigger grin and noticed something peculiar in the corner of his eye later on.

"Huagh?" he hooted when he notices Ulala striking a pose to pretend to be a statue.

He walks up to her and sniffs around her body to see if she's really frozen. He squints his eyes a little while thinking and smiled with a light bulb appearing above his head. He rubbed her waist slowly to see if she was solid enough until he got another transmission.

"Reaheah," he bellowed before he quickly runs out of the room to see what Eggman wants.

Ulala gets out of her pose with a look of disgust before saying, "This is the last time I'm letting a filthy animal like him touch my rocking body!"

The next scene shows Ramirez and Selvaria going to a walk down to corridors to explore the ship. The silver haired general was observing the area to see if anyone was following to make sure they are completely alone. He looked back at her to ask more about this mysterious woman's origin's at this time.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said as the silver haired maiden looks at his face.

"I was on of Maximilian's best generals for the European army and led most of our generals to victory. That is until a few Gallian squads kept getting in our way," she said coldly.

"Indeed. Reminds me of my army's struggle against the Blue Rouges, especially that trash Vyse," he said while experiencing flashbacks of his struggles.

He tries his best not to get angry since this would ruin the mood and possibly make Selvaria feel threatened.

"I can easily relate to you since us both had the same problem with someone, except I had to deal with Gunther and Reila's squadron," she said while remembering her struggles with them.

She herself also tired her best to keep calm since these were memories she would rather not revisit fully.

"Do you remember what happened before you died, Ramirez?" Selvaria asked her new companion.

"Yeah, I fused with the Silver Gigas Zelos in hopes avenging Lord Galcian's death. Though, Blue Rogues managed to defeat me before I eventually died," he said with a pissed off look on his face.

This time, he failed at keeping calm since this is the one thing that he regrets failing to do in the past.

"I can see how you feel. I regret sacrificing myself back at Ghirlandaio when we were losing against the likes of Riela's squadron and I was held hostage before my eventual death," she said before she started crying afterwards.

Her face trailed with flowing tears and this is one of the first times that such a cold general cried at this age. This was truly a painful experience to remember since that could be considered the biggest mistake of her life. Ramirez was actually started to feel sorry for the silver haired woman of war when he sees her expressing sorrow in front of him for the first time. He looked sad himself for the first time at his age unlike how serious and angry he'd always feel during his job as a general.

"I bet Maximilian must have been highly disappointed with me when that happened and for disobeying him," she continued with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ramirez could stand seeing a woman this sad and did the most helpful way possible to stop this feeling of sorrow. He stopped and hugs the sorrowful Selvaria to comfort her and show how much her cares for her. She gasped and wondered why this general decide to get close to her like that. Her heart was beating fast during this moment and her waterworks were officially over.

"I felt the same way before my eventual death in regards to my dead general that I respect during my life, but I let that go. Mishaela was nice enough to bring the both of us back to live so we can have a chance to relive our glory before our death," he whispered.

She calms down and hugged the tall man back to show how thankful she is for such a response. She was smiling, like she would when she's around Maximilian and doing her private both locked bodies with expressions even better than their former looks before the conversation.

"You know, you do remind me of Maximilian when we first met and how we usually be together," she said.

"I'm glad that you said that, Ms. Bles. He was such a good man and respected you before you "lost" him," he said in a sweet tone that he haven't spoken in since he did with Fina in his childhood.

"I just let you know that I am not just an ordinary soldier, but a Valkyrian warrior," Selvaria said blankly.

Ramirez's eyes widened and his heart stopped momentarily upon hearing the word, "Valkyrian". He lets go off her and backed up since he was wondering what she meant by that. This was a new word taht he'd never heard before since they are from different worlds.

"I am part of an ancient race of warriors that lives in the upper shores of Europea many years ago. We possessed many superhuman feats thanks to our ability to channel and unleashed the energy in our ragnite," she continued.

He calmed down since she had explained herself fully. He had something else to share to makethe conversation more interesting.

"I am part of an ancient race known as the Silvites, who lived with technology much more advanced than other cultures in the world. You and I are just alike," said the concerned general.

"I guess that would be the case. Do you have any hobbies?" the silver haired maiden asked.

"I never had enough time for things like that and focused on being loyal to Lord Galcian," he said as if she annoyed him.

"Well I did use to cook in the past on my spare time. Would you like me to make a meal for you?"

Ramirez blushed since he's never been treated this way since his childhood with Fina. This indeed made Selvaria feel even happier since this man's shock was highly amusing to her. He shopped and shock his head to try not to make a fool of himself during this lovely conversation.

"I would gladly want to see you cook, Ms. Bles," he said while smiling for the first time in front of her.

Selvaria blushed and had never felt this happy before since there's a member she can relate to on this mission. They both eventually reached a kitchen that was being polished by a group of Eggman's robots. The two were walking in too see how clean it was and the amount of material that were on the shelves.

"Now to see what I can make with such ingredients," she announced in glee.

Selvaria cuts vegetables ranging from carrots to potatoes as Ramirez watched closely from behind. Then, she cuts the pork into giblets since they are necessary ingredients for a good stew. She dumps all veggies and pork into a pot of boiling water that an Egg Pawn was using at first. Ramirez threatens the Egg Pawn to leave the kitchen since he and Selvaria were using it more than it was. He eventually looked back at her to observe her superb culinary skills. She added the spices necessary and stirred while humming happily since she hasn't did such a thing in a while. Ramirez actually felt glad that he met such a woman that can be powerful and have a soft side to her. She turned the stove off and lifted the entire pot before serving the meal. Ramirez was looking forward to this dish based on his smile.

"Ramirez, try my special stew that I made!" said Selvaria with a smile on her face.

He looked at her and nodded to show his approval of the meal. He took a ladle full and sipped the stew, savoring the flavor of his first meal since his revival. He smiles to show the Valkyrian woman that he enjoyed her food. Selvaria smiled and quickly sat the pot onto the stove since there's something she wanted to do. She walks up to him while smiling, which actually startles Ramirez at first, and eventually started to kiss him. He was speechless and shocked at first, then realized that this is the perfect time to express his love for her. He enjoys it and continued to give Selvaria the time of her life until a familiar voice interrupted them.

"What are you silvered haired morons doing?" shouted the confused Trouble Bruin.

Both of them stopped kissing and turned to look at their toy bear member, who is hovering in his grey spherical hovercraft. Ramirez reverted back into his grouchy self since he did not feel like being bother by this nosy bear.

"Something that you can never do, damn bear!" said the infuriated Ramirez.

"He's right, what business do you have with us in the first place?" said the embarassed Selvaria since her "moment" was ruined by the bear's arrival.

"May I remind you that we have a new mission to do? Go to the briefing room since you missed the first transmission!" yelled Trouble Bruin before he left the kitchen.

Both generals looked at each other in bewilderment and eventually separated to depart for their mission.

"Something just grabbed my chest a few minutes ago," Selvaria said since she remembered what happened during the kiss.

Ramirez looks at his hand and blushed before saying, "Sorry for such a crude act."

Selvaria giggled quietly to express some form of humor during the situation. Ramirez was clearly as red as a tomato after remember when he committed his first "bad touch" act.

"It's fine Ramirez," she said, "After all, we are becoming lovers."

This led Ramirez into smiling and he holds her hand lovingly to much of her surprise. The smiled and looked forwad before leaving for the briefing room to continue the serious mission. During their walk, Selvaria rests her head on Ramirez's chest since she had enjoyed his company for this day. He looks shocked and eventually smiled since he loves being around her during his first mission. This was the start of an unexpected villain romance.

Meanwhile in Yuria, Gilius is fending off a few thieves from his territory with the help of his mighty axe. He looks up and growls when he noticed a large warship in the horizon that dispenses a cloud of shadows onto the mountains. This drawfs shaggy white beard moved with the whistling wind as he looked at these intruders.

"What ever that thing is, it sure seems like an otherworldly foe," said the bearded dwarf. He runs to the nearest Chicken Leg and hops on its back. The beaked creature rears on its hind legs and screech as Gilius does a battle cry with excitement.

"For Yuria, I shall smite that foe's plans!" he yells before commanding the Chicken Leg to runs towards the mountains.

Off into the mountains, a shining object can be seen in a dragon's nest. It is none other than a Yellow Chaos Emerald in the midst.

**As you can see, the next Chaos Emerald is located in Yuria and Gilius Thunderhead is ready to hack through his enemies. Nack the Weasel is now a bounty hunter who is out to get Sonic with his new weapons and upgraded Marvelous Queen. Bowser and a few other notorious villains are helping with the LOS's plan on taking over the worlds. Looks like Ramirez and Selvaria are going to be a great battle couple during The Land of Dragons mission. **


	10. Chapter 10: Attack on Yuria

**Welcome back, fans! This chapters going to be action packed since Gilius is having an epic battle with a familiar foe and Nack will eventually find his target soon. Just as a fair warning, there will be an intense death in this chapter and it won't involve a hero. We'll see if Sonic or anyone else manages to retrieve that emerald from the dragon's nest in Yuria. Enjoy! **

Gilius rides his Chicken Leg up the quickest trail to reach the ship with a few enemies of his tail. Giluis looked back and smiled with confidence since he was looking for a challenge on his quest. One of the dragon riding barbarians reached Gilius, but was swiped by the mighty dwarf's axe. Another reached his side and allowed his steed to breathe fire at the Chicken Leg. Gilius quickly escapes his burning ride by flipping onto the barbarian's dragon and tossing the rider aside. The dragon was much faster than the Chicken Leg, which is why Gilius made the right choice to catch up to that mysterious ship.

"If I cut through this route, I'll reach the top of that mountain in no time," said the green clad dwarf.

He takes the route through a dark cave that wall empty and uninhabited. Dragon eyes could see through the dark, which explains why Gilius had no problem with this dark shortcut at all. There were a few deep crevices that Gilius and the dragon had to jump in order to leave this cave unscathed and dodged a few weak stalagmites. There was a large wall ahead of him and Gilius knew that this was the only way to reach the mountain's peak. The dragon roared viciously to express his eagerness to burn anything in its path.

"Blow this here wall down with your fire, boy," Gilius demanded as the dragon takes a deep breath with flames in its mouth.

Then, dragon spits a large fireball at the wall to break a large hole for them to enter without crashing. Both of them had finally reached the top of the mountain and stopped to take a breather. Gilius hops off the reptilian beast and looks around the area to see if there was any danger. Gilius does an excited laugh when he notices something peculiar in a large dragon's nest. It was none other than the Yellow Chaos Emerald, which Gilius mistakes for a special jewel that could revitalized him with more magic power like a potion.

"You are going to give me all the strength that I need when I get a hold of you," said the excited dwarf as he edges closer to the nest.

Suddenly, a large thud can be heard and a shockwave heads towards Gilius from his right hand side. The dwarf flips in another direction and saw the cause of the ambush. It was none other than the dreaded giant himself, Death Adder. He glares the dwarf with his blood red eyes and lifted his axe to make a threatening pose.

"It's good to see you again, Thunderhead. That Chaos Emerald belongs to us and you know it!" said the fierce giant.

"Chaos Emerald?" said the confused dwarf as he attempts to grab the jewel.

A large purple humanoid rhino lands directly in front of him with his arms outstretched. Gilius backed up with a cautious look since this beast was something he wasn't familar with.

"Welcome to your doom, Thunderhead!" said Neff asked he snorted in anger.

"How do you know my name, foul beast?" questioned Gilius.

"Let's just say that we have a few friends," said Neff as he points to the large warship in the sky that Gilius had seen earlier.

The dwarf looks at the ominous ship in the skies and clenched his fists in anger since he's in a rather tight situation. He looks back at his nemesis, who is rather eager to begin a blooding battle.

"Let's end this once and for all since I've been waiting years for this," said Death Adder while readying his golden axe.

"Adder, you are going to regret that when I get through with you again!" said the belligerent dwarf as he charges at the menacing giant.

Death Adder swings at Gilius, but he dodges the swing and flips being the giant for a back slice. The tyrannical giant blocks the attack with his armored bracelet and kicks Gilius towards Neff. The rhino charges at Gilius, but was eventually shocked by a thunderbolt that he summoned before he was trampled. Then, Gilius uses this as an opportunity to toss his foe aside and focus on his true target. Neff slammed against the ground after that severe throw and sighed deeply before becoming unconscious.

"Now, it's between you and me," said the dwarf before the fight continued.

Sonic and friends reached a large area near a plateau and leaves their respective vehicles to search for the emerald. Tails flew by Sonic to show him what his tracking device reveals about the emerald's location. Sonic nods and starts to walk around to observe this new and unfamiliar area. Amigo and AiAi follows behind since they feel the need to stay close to their friends in an unfamiliar area like this. Off in the distance, Nack arrives with his new and improved Marvelous Queen and spots his target in the open area. He pulls out a sniper rifle and aims for the hedgehog's head to get a clear shot. During this sequence, he had the most smug grin possible to express his happiness for this job.

"Soon as I get done with you, I'm going to be the most infamous bounty hunter in the world," whispered the devious weasel as her waits for the opportunity to shoot.

"This place doesn't look much, but it does look like a cool place for our dwarf ally to live," said the snarky hedgehog.

"That's the kingdom of Yuria for you. Though, I do hope that we didn't arrive too late," said Tails.

"Eek eek eek, yeah yeah," chirped Aiai as her points towards a mountain.

Sonic and the others look in Aiai's direction to see a large black warship hovering above the mountain and witnessing it dropping a large white object. This was a good sign that not only the Legion of Subspace knew where the Chaos Emerald was, but used this as an opportunity to swallow an area in subspace. Nack laughed and prepared to pull the trigger with his smug grin since it's the perfect time for him to shoot.

"Say goodbye, Blue Blur," said Nack as he shoots a deadly laser at his target.

Amigo noticed the blast and deflects it with the swing of his maraca. This caused Sonic and Tails to turn around and notice the assassin sitting in his golden hovercraft. Sonic and Tails frowned since they have recognized this rascally purple weasel from anywhere.

"Drat! Now it's time for plan B," said the angry weasel.

He charges at Sonic, thanks to the enhanced speed engine that was installed in his ride. Sonic, Tails, Aiai, and Amigo lept out of the way to avoid being rammed by the enhanced golden hovercraft.

"You're not escaping me this time, Sonic!" he yelled after that failed attempt to road kill the hedgehog.

Nack turns the vehicle around and activates the built in machine guns to fire at Sonic. Sonic tries to out run the bullets, but the vehicle's enhanced speed allowed it to get closer to the running hedgehog. Sonic jumps over the fired bullets and does a Homing Attack to head towards Nack. The crafty weasel activates a force field to knock him down and took out his new guns for battle. Nack hops off the Marvelous Queen and shoots a volley of metallic BB's at Sonic. He dodges nearly every shot and used his Sonic Wind technique. Nack used both pistols to destroy the blue spiraling wind with a heavy wind blast and dives even further to the hedgehog. Sonic does a Homing Attack towards the ground to cause cloud of smoke in hopes of tricking his old foe. Nack lands safely and uses the special scope on his sniper rifle to search for his foe.

Sonic ran with a serious look since he's wondering when since this joke became so powerful all of a sudden. _Where the heck did Nack get all these upgrades? And most importantly, why is he after me at a time like this? _Sonic uses this as an opportunity to doe s a series of Quick Steps to confuse him before he attacks head on. Soon as the smoke clears up, Sonic does a diving kick as Nack turns towards him and fires his gun. A bomb attached to Sonic's chest and explodes to engulf the Blue Blur in flames. Tails gasped and flies in to avenge him, but was eventually electrocuted by some Dummy Rings that Nack launched at him. The flames died down as our blue hero collapses in pain and closed his eyes. Nack grabs the downed hedgehog and hops onto the Marvelous Queen with him before Aiai and Amigo could save their friend. Both monkeys looked angrily at the sly weasel as he lifts off to complete his mission.

"So long suckers! This hedgehog is going to be worth so much when I …"

Nack's Marvelous Queen gains some serious damage from a red flash before he could finish his sentence. As the machine shook, Sonic fell out and was rescued by that same red flash. When they both reach the ground, it turns out to be Knuckles the Echidna who saved his partner. Nack growled slightly when he took a good look at his rival from the past as Knuckles glared back at him.

"You! You're that red porcupine that was after the emeralds in the past!" shouted the angry weasel.

"That's right and Sonic's not yours to take, neither are those emeralds too," said the arrogant echidna.

"You may have won this round, but I will capture Sonic if it's the last thing I do!" shouted Nack as he flies away in hope of future repairs.

Sonic wakes up to see Knuckles looking into his friend's eyes. He eventually jumps to his feet when he realized who it was. Sonic looked around to see if the others were alright before asking his buddy a question.

"Knuckles, thanks for saving my spiky behind. Why are you here anyways?" said the blue hedgehog.

"I came here because the 4th piece of the Master Emerald is located here," said Knuckles while patting his chest.

"Typical, knucklehead," said the unamused Sonic.

He did a "whatever pose" after that to much of Knuckles's annoyance.

"Hey, you better be lucky I even thought about saving your behind from that purple smug rodent!" shouted the hotheaded echidna.

Tails was helped up by Aiai and Amigo as the three got closer to the arguing rivals. Tails got to his feet and knew this was the time to end this childish argument.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we have a Chaos Emerald to retrieve," said the young fox.

Both Sonic and Knuckles agreed to end the fight and started racing towards the mountain to reach the ship. These guys loved to prove who's better at any challenge since they've been rivals since the Angel Island incident in the past. Knuckles looked back at his blue friend with smug grin on his face as looked looked back at him.

"Last one there gets to take the girls to a show," said Knuckles during the run.

The two kept running to point of no return during their fast foot race. Tails sighed in disbelief and flies to his Tornado before him and the others could catch up with them. Gilius is cornered against the wall since he was tired out during the fight, giving Death Adder the upper hand in the fight of the death. He walks up to the cornered dwarf with his ax raised to end his nemesis's life quickly. Gulius knew that life was going to flash before his eyes as he pants and looked at the massive weapon.

"See you in hell, Thunderhead!" he snarled as he prepares the final blow.

Then, a large green plant appears and bites the giant on his shoulder to stop his final attack. This gave Gilius the chance to walks away while the plant creature fends his foe off. A young man wearing a black shirt, baggy white pants, a blue headband, red sash, and a mystical golden armlet on his right hand appears to help Gilius walk away. This was Prince Ali from a faraway kingdom and he was the hero that defeated Agito a few years ago. Gilius nodded while looking at him to thank him for his interference. Ali nodded back and focuses on the massive target ahead of him. He commanded Bow, the plant creature that was biting Death Adder, to retract himself before the giant retaliates.

"Who did that to me?" bellowed the angry giant.

"It was I, Prince Ali, and I'm here to avenge my kingdom!" said the young prince.

Death Adder clenches his fist and bellowed to the point of causing the ground to shake. Both warriors prepared for his next maneuver in order to win this battle.

"Now both of you are going to be killed!" said Death Adder as he charges at the two warriors.

Ali shoots a magical blast at a pile of bones to summon the Shadow Spirit Shade with the help of the Golden Armlet. Gilius steals a few potions from an elf that was hiding near the hole that the dragon made earlier. The two warriors mobilize to defeat the tyrannical giant. First, Prince Ali allows himself to be hit so that Shade can absorb the pain for him in the form of his shadow. Then, Gilius leaps behind Death Adder to throw his electrical axe at his back. This paralyzes him and gives Bow an opportunity to bite him again, this time attempt to steal his axe.

Shade grabs Death Adder's feet to trip him as Gilius takes back his ax to use his thunderbolt spell again. Death Adder is shocked again and loses his grip of the axe so that Bow can steal it. Gilius lands safely and steals the legendary Golden Axe again as it shrinks down to his size and gives him the power he needs. Death Adder growls and attempts to grab him, but Eefrit appears to push his hand with his fiery hands. As Ali and his spirits hold him in place, Gilius leaps into the air to deal the finishing blow.

"For Yuria!" yelled the dwarf as he slams the axe onto Death Adder's back.

Blood gushes like a fountain after such a blow, just like how he died the first time at the hands of his own axe years ago. His eyes stopped glowing and his body went limp to show that this is the last time that he would walk the Earth. Neff regains his senses and gasped after seeing that his partner not only failed, but died again after all these years. The other Legion of Subspace members on the ship weren't surprised since he knew that such an outcome would happen. Neff reverts into a holographic head and enters a purple portal to avoid being caught by the heroes and reunite with his group.

"We did it! Death Adder has been defeated for good thanks to us," said Gilius before doing a warrior's handshake with Prince Ali.

"I was glad that I was able to avert such a fate that happened to my kingdom at the hands of such fiends," said the young prince.

He uses the power of his Golden Armlet to make Eefrit, Shade, and Bow disappear since they did their best. Sonic and Knuckles arrived onto the scene and noticed not only the two warriors, but the dragon's nest with the Chaos Emerald.

"Jackpot!" yelled the both of them before grabbing the emerald at the same time.

Gilius laughed his usually jolly laugh to express his happiness to see the hedgehog.

"Good to see you again, Sonic. I guess that Chaos Emerald does belong in the right hands," said Gilius.

"Now that we have it, we have to prevent these subspace bozos from absorbing this place," said the blue hedgehog.

"But where is the Subspace Diffusion Bomb?" asked Knuckles.

Then, a loud roar can be heard and a series of heavy footsteps occur. Everyone looked around cautiously during each thunderous tremor from the massive footsteps. It was large red dragon that lived in this area. The most shocking thing was that it had a Subspace Diffusion Bomb connected to its back with a four minute limit on the monitor.

"Whoah! I haven't seen such a mighty dragon since Tyris summoned it in a recent fight," said the shocked dwarf.

"But that's not the problem. It got one of those bombs on its back," shouted Sonic as the ravenous beast gets even closer to the intruders.

"It's no use saving it now. Those bombs are indestructible and cannot be deactivated by us," said Prince Ali as he prepares to leave.

Sonic gets angry and runs up the prince to catch his hand. He's the type of hero who doesn't want to give up or let an innocent life alone in danger like this dragon. Prince Ali glares at him since he didn't want be grabbed at a time like this.

"What do you mean by it's no use. How do you know that anyway," Sonic questioned in anger.

"Because I used all spirits back at my kingdom in an attempt to destroy one," said the angered prince, "Running and allowing my kingdom to be absorbed were the only options since it was hopeless."

Sonic looks at Tails and friends, who were calling him while they were still behind. He hesitates at first, but agrees with the prince's statement as the three leave the dragon behind. This is the one time that Sonic would regret not being able to save anyone in such a hopeless situation while running with his eyes closed. Everyone got together and quickly rushed down the mountain to escape the bomb's eventual explosion. The dragon reached its nest to check if its eggs were alright. The timer of the bomb hit zero and exploded, causing the subspace to swallow everything in sight including the dragon it was on. The last thing that was heard was the beast's sorrowful roar since it's entire family is in danger of being swallowed in the subspace. Every villain on the ship glared at Neff since his cowardice costs the emerald's retrieval during the mission, other tahn the lost of a single member.

"Despite our victory, why didn't you retrieve the emerald?" yelled Max D. Cap.

Neff scoffed in his rhino form while crossing his arms and glaring in the other direction. He's the type of villain that didn't want to be judged for his failure.

"It was better than being killed like Death Adder. Besides, you need me!" said Neff in defense.

Max tried his best to calm down as Mishaela stood from her set to make the next announcement to her disappointed group

"Other than that, we still captured an area as planned. Now we have to report to Eggman," said Mishaela.

The ship leaves Yuria and heads off into the other direction. Neff was lucky that his life was spared despite what happened with his now deceased partner.

**Well that's a rap and it turned out that the emerald was going to be in the right hands. Prince Ali from the cult classic Beyond Oasis arrives on the scene to help Gilius win and give Sonic a harsh reality about the bombs. Since Knuckles till haven't found the Master Emerald piece yet, he might dig deep for it soon. Neff actually made the right choice for saving himself since he will be needed in future missions for the League of Subspace. I know you guys are still wondering what became of Amy, Alex Kidd, and Omochao and I might focus on them in the next chapter. See you next week and don't forget to review and rate the story! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Forest of Darkness

**Hey hey, come on down and experience some Crazy Taxi...er Sonic & Sega All Stars: Subspace Unleashed. The new chapter is done which shows Sonic in some mild despair after failing to save that dragon and Knux manages to get another piece of the Master Emerald with the help of NiGHTS. We'll also focus on Alex Kidd and Amy kicking butt in Forest Village with a few new friends. Start your engines because it's not just fanfiction, but a fanfiction transformed. **

Sonic and friends arrived back at the area where they first landed in Yuria after escaping the bomb's wrath. Tails looks back and watched as the top of the mountain they ran from is engulfed in a purple explosion as the black warship flies away to celebrate their victory. He huffed due to the fatigue of running and focuses his attention on catching up with the group. Knuckles turned to see NiGHTS, who did a flight search before his friends got to Yuria, carrying a large green shard in his hand. The red echidna jumped with joy after that since this made his Master Emerald hunt even easier.

"I believe this belong to you, Master Emerald guardian," he said while giggling.

"Thanks, NiGHTS. Now I have about 4 pieces and many more to recover," said the excited echidna.

"Where do we go next, Sonic?" asked Tails.

Sonic is still thinking about failing to save that dragon from the bomb that was attached to his back, which really worried his twin tailed fox friend. He had a look on his face that his friends haven't seen since Chaos was revealed to be alive. This also made the rest of the group depressed since the were just watching the blue hero as he's down in the dumps. Gilius pats him hard on the back and laughed in an attempt to cheer him up. Sonic rubbed his back in response and looked back at the jolly old dwarf.

"We'll eventually find out the bomb's weakness soon and stop the Legion's forces for good. We have more important things to do than thinking of what you couldn't do back there," he said cheerfully.

"You know, your right. I can't get down so easily and need focus on making Baldy McNosehair pay for this," said Sonic with a grin on his face.

Amigo and Aiai cheers upon hearing Sonic's words as Tails smiles at his blue friend. Prince Ali smiled too since he's glad that Sonic accepted that fact and moved on. Everyone gathered around cautiously to hear the next order of business after such a heartwarming scene. NiGHTS decided to do a bowing posture to let the rest of the group know that he's ready to give the next set of orders. Sonic looked at his friend with determined look since he's ready to know what's about to happen.

"I know where to go since I did fly up to the ship to get some information," said the purple Nightmaren.

"Mind telling us, our special flying friend," said Prince Ali bluntly.

"We'll I tell you since I wanted to share these news with you," said NiGHTS gladly.

Everyone walked even closer to the floating Nightmaren to hear the good news he had, with cautious and concerned looks on their faces.

"After retrieving a green shard from a giant eagle that I found, I noticed a large black ship hovering above the mountain. I flew to one of the windows and heard someone mentioning 3 locations of the emeralds: Yuria, Morning Land, and the Land of Dragons," he said carefully.

Tails was the first one to quickly interrupt the conversation since he heard something suspicious coming out of the Nightmaren's mouth.

"Do you have any idea who said that?" asked Tails.

"No, though the voice did sound pretty feminine, but sinister like a sorceress," said NiGHTS.

The first thing that came to Prince Ali's mind was Silver Armlet revealed him that she's his possessed sister Gladys. He eventually shook his head afterwards since this isn't the time for revisiting such memories.

"I have know idea who it is, but she does sound like trouble," said Prince Ali.

"Other than that, I'm glad that you found the information we need and one of the Master Emerald shards. I guess I'll be one my way," said Knuckles while grinning.

With that, Knuckles waved his friends good bye as the others nodded in unison. He eventually started to run away with a device that Tails handed him, to the point of no return and into the horizon.

"What did you give him Tails?" asked the curious hedgehog.

"With some of the energy of the shards he had, I managed to make him a tracking device that could locate the remaining Master Emerald pieces more easily," said the young fox.

"Good thinking, buddy. Now we need to depart for our next destination," said Sonic.

"I think we should go to the Land of Dragons since this area sounds like another place where the Emerald could be in a dragon's nest," said Gilius while waving his axe in the air.

"I second to that since we are experienced when it comes to fighting dragons," said the young prince while pointing with his Golden Armlet.

"Well, I do think that Amy and the gang should have no trouble at all since they are strong and Billy might join them when they arrive in Morning Land," says Sonic in a nervous manner.

"Don't worry, I can tell everything's fine," said Ali.

Meanwhile, Alex Kidd and Amy are still riding on the Supako Motorcylce on their way to Morning Land while Omochao orbiting them as a lookout. Amy is drinking some Chaos Cola after being hot on this long and tiresome bike ride. Alex is still focused on reaching his destination that Sonic ordered him to go in order to make him proud. Omochao notices something off in the distance that really caught his eye: an area is already shrouded in darkness in some parts with a few ships monitoring it. Amy and Alex returned to their serious expressions since they are already aware of what they are up against upon such a sight.

"It looks like we were too late, guys. Morning Land doesn't look as bright as it's supposed to anymore," said the mechanical Chao.

"As long as we came here to fix the problem and retrieve the emerald, we are fine," said the young bike rider.

"That's right, Alex Kidd. Sonic believes in us and we can't fail him now," said Amy with a determined look.

The two kept riding towards the less happy Morning Land that is now overrun by crows and a few other fiends. Forest Village and Giant Village are one of the few areas that are polluted by darkness while the other was taken cared of by Billy Hatcher and his friends. The chicks are held captive in cages by the large purple cats, a few ninjas and Chinese mobsters were threatening chicks, and a few escaping chicks are being chased by KapuKapus and Goodles. Forest Village was still in bad shape, despite the other areas like Circus Park and Dino Mountain being purified by Billy and friends saving the Chicken Elders. Oma Oma's golden egg is seen heavily guarded by some familiar foes like Neo Zeed and Aoi Satan in case anyone challenged them. Two guards, one being a Golden Rhino and a Big Long Driller stood at the gate until they were defeated by a familiar large egg while someone yelled "Ya!"

Several crows ran up to gates to see what was wrong, but were eventually pancaked by a rolling egg that was shot from a young girl in a chicken suit. This alarmed the active Legion of Subspace members and made the chicks cheer upon seeing their savior. Goodles and Crow Bats dived at the girl before they were singed by a winged rhinoceros that the girl commanded to attack. Rokkaku police and more of Lan Di's men charged into action until they were smashed by a few giant eggs that dropped out of the sky. The villains looked up a cliff to see a small boy and a large boy that both wore chicken suits.

They high fived before hoping onto their respective animals: Rickol (a fiery lion/kangaroo) and Datch (a windy ostrich/camel) to reach lower ground. Dark Corvo cawed while pointing to command some LOS troops to attack the heroes. Chick commands Datch to plow through the series of crows and KapuKapu with his Wind Dash technique. Bantham made Rickol breathe fire at the massive purple cat crows and ogres that were formerly holding the chick cages. Several gun men hired by Cardinal Rowen where shooting at Rolly's massive egg in hopes of breaking it. She eventually runs them over despite the egg suffering from some serious cracks due to the gunfire. Chick and Bantham reunites with her after defeating more LOS members.

"Chick, save the chicks from their cages while Bantham helps me defeat these crows and unfamiliar foes," said the young chicken girl.

"Ok, Roll. I'll save the citizens while you guys get to have the fun," he complained before riding Datch towards the dropped cages.

Bantham and Rolly focuses on the last few crows and henchmen ahead that are in front of Dark Corvo. This crow mage glared back at these kids since he can tell that they are friends of the chicken warrior who had defeated him years ago.

"Make sure these guys don't get to see the daylight," yelled the angered Dark Corvo.

Rickol spits a few fireballs at the KapuKapu and Goodies that few in his way. Roll does a spinning Egg Bounce to smash a few crows and knights that were in her way. One of the large purple cat crows did a fist smash to break Roll's egg completely, leaving her defenseless. She fell to her knees and yelled in pain, complete with tears in her eyes. She stopped yelling and noticed the feline behemoth before it attempts to smash her. Good thing, the crow was burned to death after enduring a few fireballs from Bantham's Rickol. She smiled in joy and laughed to show her big friend that she's thankful or his heroic act. The staff wielding crow decided to take on the chosen ones himself since all of his henchmen were defeated too easily.

"I hope you brats are happy that you've made it this far because you won't be making it out of here alive," shouted Dark Corvo.

He transforms into a black apparition of Saltim and juggles a series of explosive balls to throw at the heroes. Rolly dodges every shot and Rickol hops over each blast. The devious crow commander eventually transforms into Era Gecko to knock Rickol and Bantam away from him with a tail swing. Rickol groans in pain from the attack, forcing Bantham grab the nearest egg and refurbish it with some fruit before taking on the feathered fiend himself. Rolly commands Cipher to attack the Era Gecko doppelganger with his fiery attack. He is wounded by the flaming attack, but transforms into Captain Glur to extinguish the hotheaded Egg Animal. Cipher flies around to dodge every blast of water that was shot from the doppelganger's water shotgun. It then transforms into the disembodied skull of the T-Rex that Toppo rode and breathed a wall of fire that eventually burned Cipher to death and easily destroyed Bantham's new egg. This makes them defenseless until help arrived in the form of a motorcycle roar.

A red motorcycle jumps above the skull's head to distract it before a white ninja defeats it with a heavy slash. Soon as he sheaths his sword, the skull demolished back into Dark Corvo's original form as he dazes out from the attack. Rolly and Banthan cheered as their saviors faced the feathered fiend them selves. Alex Kidd and Amy hops out of the motorcycle to go in for the kill. Joe Musashi did a series of hand signs before shouting, "Hinotama no Jutsu" and firing a flurry of fireballs at Dark Corvo. He creates a series of illusions to save himself, until Alex Kid finds the real him and attacks with a Ken Fist. Amy uses her Pink Tornado to carry the crow commander into the air before she tosses her Piko Piko Hammer at him. The massive mallet eventually knocks him out of the tornado, giving Joe the opportunity finish him off with a final slash with his blade. This causes Dark Corvo to let out a mournful crow before dissolving into a bunch of smaller crows that flew away. Amy, Joe, and Alex Kidd ran up to the other chicken warriors to see if they were all right. They nodded in response and smiled since the situations even better after getting rid their new allies got rid of them feathery annoyances.

"You must be friends of Billy. He told us all about you after he was disqualified from the second All Stars Racing Tournament," said Rolly.

"You guys were cool during the racing tournament. You must be Amy, Kidd, and Musashi," said Bantham while wiping his nose with his finger.

"You got that right, but call me Alex Kidd," said the shy young fighter.

"I'm glad to know that Billy Hatcher lives with some good friends," said the cheerful female hedgehog.

"Kon'nichiwa, friends of Billy Hatcher. I'm glad that you take care of the job in other areas and I'm willing to have someone help me defeat Zeed," said the ninja.

Chick comes back smiling to show that he manages to free every chick that was captured and frowned when he notices the "villains" in front of him. He did a karate gesture, that looked to goofy to seem remotely threatening. This caused Alex Kidd and Amy to giggle like a group of immature kids.

"You are the bad guys behind this invasion?" said the pint sized boy.

"Relax, Chick. It's just some friends of Sonic from that racing tournament that took place in Blizzard Castle," said the gentle giant.

"Heh heh, sorry for accusing you guys," said Chick apologetically.

"Right now, we have to focus on going to the heart of Forest Village and hatch Ora Ora's golden egg," said Rolly while searching for a new egg.

"She's right, I can sense Zeed and a demonic force next to him northeast of here," said Joe Musashi.

"Don't you think we need to wait until the three Chicken Warriors get their eggs for battle first?" asked Alex Kidd.

"I'm riding Rickol who's feeling better and I might find an egg in that area if he were to be defeated," said Bantham.

"Same here, except I have the windy Datch as my riding animal," said Chick as he hops onto the Egg Animal's back.

"Found a nice purple egg that can serve as my weapon until I hatch it when I need backup," said the female Egg Warrior.

"Alright new team, let's save Forest Village!" shouted Alex Kid as he does a wheelie that nearly threw Amy off.

She scowls, which gave him the sign to head up the slope as Joe hopped after them. Bantham and Chick raced each other up the same route with their bestial rides as Roll hops inside a blue Egg Launch Ring that shot her into the air. A short purple skinned Nightmaren with a green outfit speaks onto a speaker with his master about the news after witnessing this. It's a Goodle and he hopped onto an egg and rolls on it towards the Egg Launch Ring to follow them. This looks like Reala hired him especially for espionage, like what could be the reason being him helping him during the Transformed Races.

Amy and friends eventually reached an open area with a large gate blocking the passage to the golden egg with two people across from them. They are Neo Zeed and Aoi Satan, who were waiting for the heroes to arrive here. Zeed did a deep cackle since he could recognize that familiar ninja that stood across from him. Aoi Satan scoffed since he was expecting his nemesis to be here.

"I'm glad that you mortals arrived since I do want to torture you for fun," said the silver haired demon as he pulls out his sword.

"Looks like my old nemesis is out to get me after all," said the oni-esque man with long silver hair.

"Zeed, I'll be happy once I end you once and for all," said Joe.

"Tell me what are you guys planning on doing with Morning Land!" demanded Chick.

"That is none of your concern, insect. We'll just kill you before you even find out for yourselves," said Aoi Satan.

"We'll see about that, Satan. I'm the son of a god and have defeated a god back at the Enchanted Castle once," barked Alex Kidd.

"If you are talking about Ashra, then I must applaud you since he will be needed for the invasion of The Land of Dragons," said Neo Zeed.

"Enough talk, let's end this!" shouted Aoi Satan as he emits a demonic blue aura.

Joe Masashi and Alex Kidd dashed at him for a quick attack. Rolly and Amy headed towards their weird opponent as he swings his long hair around for an attack. A cavalry of KapuKapus, mobsters, Rokkaku police, Big Bulls, crows, Goodles, knights, ninja, and gunmen arrive to circle Bantham and Chick. A Goodle is see hiding in the bushes watching the fight and informing Reala the news, the same exact one that was spying on them earlier. He giggled while the message loaded and was sent to his sinister master based on everything that is about to happen.

"Master, the fight for the Chicken Elder is occurring," said the pint sized Nightmaren.

Reala responds, "Good," and breaks into a psychotic laughter in the briefing room in front of a screen.

This screen shows Dr. Z, Dr. Bad Boon, and Dr. Eggman a good sign that everything is going fine and they celebrated by laughing as well.

**There you have it. It turns out Billy Hatcher and friends already did most of the work purifying Morning Land after Dark Raven ruined everything with the help of the Legion of Subspace. Joe Musashi tagged along because he wants Neo Zeed's head, but wants to challenge himself by fighting the Devil himself with the help of the demigod Alex Kidd. The girls are going after Neo Zeed who likes to wave his hair back and forth just like in the second Shinobi game. The other Chicken Warriors are fighting waves of LOS grunts all while Goodle (The military enemy that rode the birds from NiGHTS Journey of Dreams and rode Reala in Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed) report everything to Reala and the others. This is another exciting battle that I can tell that you'll look forward to next week. In the mean time, I'm outta here. *jumps off screen* *cues Sonic CD Game Over***


	12. Chapter 12: Blue Sonic Gear

**Hey, guys. The new chapter of Sonic & Sega All Stars: Subspace Unleashed is unleashed (no pun intended). We are last off where Alex Kidd, Joe Musashi, Amy Rose, Rolly Roll, Bantham Scrambled, and Chick Poacher are against Aoi Satan, Neo Zeed, and a few Legion of Subspace goons in a race against time to save the Chicken Elder, Ora Ora. Goodle is sent by Reala to spy on them while his fellow Nightmarens were defeated easily. This is going to be a tough one since both guys are associated with demons. And now the chapter begins. **

Joe Musashi and Alex Kidd jumped back when Aoi Satan did a sweeping motion to attack with his aura. Joe did his Hinotama no Jutsu to distract him while Alex Kidd runs behind him for a sneak attack. Aoi Satan emits more aura to push the boy towards the bars of the large tree cage behind him. Alex Kidd gagged after that impact and dropped to the ground while losing consciousness. This led the ninja to pull out his blade and rush at the demon, prompting him to challenge him to a swordfight. He agreed by pulling out his blade and clash with the white ninja before the two begin to fight for real. Alex Kidd was still unconscious from the force of the blast, meaning that he couldn't help Joe at all. Meanwhile, Amy and Rolly are dodging the strikes from Neo Zeed's special hair as the maniacal organization leader laughs like a crazed old man. They both glared back at him like he's some deranged and dirty old man.

"Give up, girls! You are no match for my fantastic hair of Zeed!" said the hannya-esque man.

"You sure talk a lot for a fearsome organization leader, Zed!" shouted Rolly while dashing with her now enlarged egg.

This really pissed Zeed off to the point of sharpening his silver hair and shooting a flurry of needles at the girls! His eyes started to glow as well to emphasis how angry the organization leader was.

"It's Zeed, you foolish girl!" he barked.

Amy deflected most of the shots with her Piko Piko Hammer since she didn't have an egg to protect unlike Rolly. That purple egg she held could possibly be an egg that could hatch a helpful Egg Animal like Cipher and Datch judging by the stripes it had. Bantham and Chick were still taking on the LOS grunts with their Egg Animals as they swarmed them with no mercy. They both were determined to defeat them all for the sake of Billy and all citizens of Morning Land.

"How many of these guys are there?" asked the small chicken boy as Datch attacks a Goodles with a wind blast.

"I don't know, but we have to keep fighting at all costs if we want to make Forest Village have its morning like the other areas we've taken cared of," said Bantham.

Joe and Aoi Satan had a high speed swordfight that traveled to different areas of the stump-like arena, hopping over all the other fighters. Neo Zeed still swung his enlarged spiky hair to make sure that both girls were punctured until they bleed to death. Amy and Rolly kept dodging since they need to make sure that egg is full before its time to hatch it. The purple egg is now three times the chicken girl's size and glowed as it were a miniature sun. This gave Zeed a good sign that he needs to focus on destroying that egg. Rolly stops in an area further away from the other fighters to hatch it with her Chicken Crow. Zeed raised his hair like a cobra to get ready to strike the egg, but Amy threw some tarots cards at his face to stun him.

"Cockledoodledooooo!" shouted Rolly next to the egg.

The egg had shaken violently and hatched to reveal a small purple seal with a red bandanna on its tail and one around its neck. This is the legendary Egg Animal Ritchie, who's known for his ice abilities and usage of illusions. As Zeed removes the cards from his face, Ritchie charged at him in a form of an ice floe. He jumped out of the way to dodge the attack, but the purple seal split into three to fool him. The third seal rammed into him and encased the organization leader into a block of ice as he gasped. Rolly and Amy walked closer to see if the attack worked while the real Ritchie slip towards him master. In a sudden turn of events, the hair sharpened and broke Zeed out of his frozen prison for a rematch.

"You are now starting to annoy me, little girls! Time to die!" he shouted while elongating his hair for another ranged attack.

Amy and Rolly got back into battle to prepare for an even longer fight with the old fool. Alex Kidd got back to his feet while rubbing his head and decided to look around for Satan and Joe. It turns out that the two wear still zipping around the area and clash blades together. Alex Kidd summons his Peticopter and hopped in for a closer look at the battle. Joe notices him and runs towards the gate, leaving a decoy to fool Satan. The boy eventually blasts the demonic swordsman with a series of shots from the Peticopter. Joe runs towards the gate blocking the passage to break it in the midst of the chaos. Alex Kidd notices that Aoi Satan survived the blast and is heading towards Joe and launched himself out of the Pedicopter's cockpit.

He dived towards him and pinned him to the ground with a Jan Fist attack. Joe was given the opportunity to slash at the wooden gate while Alex holds down the silver haired demon. Zeed ignores the girls and stretched his hair towards the ninja while he's distracted. Amy tossed her hammer at him out of rage and Rolly commanded Ritchie to free his hair. Joe was almost done weakening the gate and some of the goons that were fighting Chick and Batham eventually focused on stopping him. Amy retrieved her hammer from the knocked out organization leader and walked on his frozen hair to reach the baddies. Aoi Satan eventually knocks Alex Kidd off him and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Do you honestly think you can make a fool of the ruler of Hell! Now I'm going to reach my full power!" he shouted.

He absorbed the Shadow Fiends that were lurking in the area and started to give everyone an uneasy feeling. He grew horns, longer hair, a fanged mouth, purple aura, and bloodshot eyes to show how powerful he had become. Joe eventually destroys the gate and turned around before gasping in surprise. Aoi Satan roars in a deep demonic tone and slowly headed towards Zeed to give him some of his power. Amy defeated the henchmen and reunited with the group to witness Zeed's transformation with a shocked look. Zeed dissolved into a pile of flesh and formed a large bald, fleshy creature with pulsating skin. This reminded Joe of the creature he fought in one of Zeed's research labs that he destroyed in the past and made him even more nervous at the thought. It roars loudly and two large, fleshy claws formed form the main body for combat.

This was serious business and everyone including Chick and Bantham, who were done defeated the other goons, joined forces for a heated battle. Aoi Satan charges at Joe and clashes swords with him. Since he was much stronger than before, Joe was struggling to defeat him. He was tossed aside like a rag doll from the shock of that last strike and Alex Kidd was slapped away for interfering. Rolly gets another egg that she grew with fruit and charged at him. He effortlessly breaks it with a single punch, in which he force of the egg's crack sends Rolly to the ground. Rickol breaths fire at him while Datch attacks with a fire wind blasts. But both animals were easily obliterated by a fire aura blast that Aoi Satan shot, leaving Chick and Bantham defenseless and crouching in pain. Ritchie retaliates with an illusion ice attack that froze Satan easily. The ice was eventually broke by a blast of aura that Satan emitted from his body and grabs him by his neck. He was strangling the poor seal that was gasping for air, making Rolly cry and cover her eyes from the sight. This also made the rest of the group, especially the more serious Joe Musashi, even angrier than before.

"Since you are foolish enough to cool me down, then you are going to be sent to hell like the other fools that I killed!" he shouted.

A streak of blue light appears and knocks Aoi Satan towards Zeed's new form, causing them to collide and lose some Shadow Fiends from their bodies. Amy was shocked and looked as the two were already were shedding some of their power. _Who was that earlier? Can it be really Sonic helping us already? _The streak drops in front of Amy and friends as Ritchie slowly slide towards him to thank him. It was a blue haired young man wearing a blue trimmed shirt, dark colored shorts, and had bandages around his feet and hands. Everyone looked in awe and wondered who this mysterious young man was. He turned to his new friends and gives them a thumbs up as Ritchie was picked up by the crying Rolly. She wiped her tears and hugged her beloved Egg Animal since he carelessness could have costs his life. He truned back to the two demonic villains and clenches his fists in anger to show that he's ready to defeat them.

"Time to end this right now!" shouted the blue haired boy.

He jumps into the air and launched himself in a form of a blue flaming spinball to rupture Zeed's massive head. He hisses and reaches his fleshy hands into the air to catch him. But the target was too fast for him and ripped through his fleshy head with another attack. The boy spins in midair again and rammed into his head for the last time to defeat the fleshy creature. It rears up and lets out a mournful roar while melting into a large pile of red bubbling flesh. This prompts Satan to charge at the boy while he's down. The boy runs out of the way and kicks him a heavy blow to his head. This caused him to cough up more of the Shadow Fiends and lose his demonic appearance. Aoi Satan cringed in pain and coughed up some blood after losing all the Shadow Fiends. The boy looked back at him with a serious expression and watched as his foe gets even weaker compared to how he was earlier.

"Impossible, there's no way I can lose to a "third party". Who the hell do you think you are," he said.

"I am the Blue Sonic Gear from the Segua Army. That is all you need to know, Sega villain," said the blue haired boy.

He dropped to the ground and dissolved into a pillar of light to show that he no longer exists and couldn't escape to Hell after his fight with Sakura Shinguji. Gear turns around and smiled since everyone left to the top of the hill to recover the Ora Ora's golden egg. Gear laughed a little and ran up the hill to catch up with everyone else. Goodle was trembling in the bush since he's afraid of sharing the bad news with his master back at the ship and feared for his life being lost like most who had failed Reala before. The transmitter showed an image of Reala and he stared at his minion since he was expecting a message.

"I'm sorry master, but a "third party" appeared out of nowhere and defeated Aoi Satan and Neo Zeed," said the green wearing minion.

"As expected, "someone else" was aware of our plan. Don't worry, Morning Land isn't 100% recovered yet since there's still Giant Village to worry about," said the laidback Nightmare.

Goodle started to make a weak giggle to show that he's glad that Reala had spared him for now since he's his most trusted minion.

"Good to know, Master. Where do I go?" asked he.

"Keep an eye on the others and that "third party" and don't get caught!" Reala threatened.

"Aye aye, Lord Reala," said Goodle.

He scurries up the hill to check on the others and tried his best to avoid being sense or seen by the more dangerous members of the heroic group. On his way up there, a loud rooster crow can be heard and he made a sinister grin in response. Then, the sky cleared up to reveal the bright morning sun that blanketed the entire forest village like a nice warm blanket. The chicks and chickens throughout the village cheered since this was the work of one of the Four Chicken Warriors. Ora Ora thanked the heroes for saving him from his golden prison and flew off towards the heart of the village to see the other chicken citizens.

"We did it, guys!" shouted Chick with glee. "And it's all thanks to our new friends Musashi, Alex, Gear, and Amy," said Bantham.

"We could have not done it without you guys," said Rolly with a smile on her face as Ritchie clapped.

Goodle jumps into the nearest bush to watch the heroes as they talked. He observes Gear since Reala specifically said to eep an eye on him for special reasons.

"Mr. Gear, I have a serious question to ask you," said Amy.

"What is it, young lady?" said the confused Gear.

"Where do you come from and why do you remind me so much of Sonic?" asked the pink hedgehog.

"I am from the country of Consume where many countries fought for notoriety. But I am not familiar with this Sonic person you bought up," said Gear.

"He's just like you in terms of the blue hair, fast speed, and heroic personality. Except for the fact that he's a hedgehog like me," said Amy.

Gear rubbed the back of his head in bewilderment and Amy laughed at how adorable this response was. He eventually crossed his arms and smiled at her happiness.

"The similarities are so uncanny that it's merely coincidental. I might as well meet him in person to see what you are talking about," he responded.

"We could check on Sonic and the others, but for now we have to fix Morning Land completely," said Amy.

"If my calculations are correct, Billy must be in Giant Village by now planning to redefeat Dark Raven since he's the Chosen Hero," said Rolly.

"We must make it there as well since the other members of the Legion of Subspace are there as we speak," said Joe in solitude.

Suddenly, Ritchie jumps from Rolly's arms and slide towards the wooden gate and destroyed the fencing. A crow portal can be seen and these are usually known for transporting them to the nearest crow available. Everyone decided to follow him inside of the hollow tree and stare at the portal. Roll and the other Chicken Warriors were the least shocked since Billy told him about when they usually appear and how they'd normally work. Gear was the most shocked since he's unfamiliar with such a portal since he's not from this country.

"Good job, Ritchie! You found our ticket to Giant Village!" shouted Chick in glee.

"Now we have got inside to help Billy reclaim Giant Village," said Alex Kidd.

Everyone stepped onto the large crow symbol and were sucked into a large purple portal that appeared above them. Goodle, who was watching the whole time, ran up to the pedestal and jumped into the portal to follow them while giggling. Meanwhile, Omochao is seen hovering above the now peaceful Forest Village to see what a good job everyone did.

"Everyone did a fantastic job at cleansing this area. If only Sonic were around to see this," said the mechanical Chao.

He stopped and noticed a familiar colorful ship flying with a miniature F1-Tomcat fly by his side. It was Opa Opa and AGES, who were doing some espionage work for Rouge and the G.U.N., flying by. This caused Omochao to fly after them despite being a slow flyer thanks to his outdated technology and lack of other special upgrades.

"What are they doing here? I need to see what those two machines are up to," said Omochao.

Off into the Legion of Subspace mothership, the three doctors were checking on everyone and their positions. One of the warships was one their way to a different location, another was hovering above Giant Village, and the third one was near a large canyon. Dr. Z sipped his tea and Dr. Bad Boon finished his daily banana snack. Eggman still focused on the map since he's making sure that everything goes well during this dastardly plan.

"It seems that we are going well so far, except one of the location is 85% purified," said Dr. Z.

"As long as we have the Shadow Fiends by our side, there should be no problem. Not to mention Nack is having his repairs to get back at Sonic," said Eggman.

"Eauggh eauggh ook ook!" said Dr. Bad Boon as he shows his translations to the two doctors.

It said that Death Adder, Neo Zeed, and Aoi Satan are dead while Sonic and friends are heading to Dragon Canyon. This led both scientists to having a "face fault" moment in response to this unexpected failure.

Eggman quickly got back up and wiped the sweat of his bald forehead. He eventually got back to his seat and said, "There's no need to be too upset since the Land of Dragons is full of fearsome beasts that would take them down."

Ulala is seen in the back of the room, recording their conversation with the most serious expression that you'd never see this reporter do.

**Now that that chapter is over, you have to look forward to the next one. Since the heroes were in trouble, a "third party" hero named Gear (the protagonist of the manga/anime Aoi Sekai no Chuushin or known as World War Blue in the English manga that was localized this summer) joined the fray and defeated both foes for them. This lead to Ora Ora being saved, Forest Village being purified, and Alex Kidd and the crew to transport themselves to Giant Village to check on Billy Hatcher. Goodle is still following them as ordered and the curious Omochao is wondering what AGES and Opa Opa are up to. Eggman and the other scientist heard the news, but aren't too worried since the dragons might give Sonic and his crew a major problem. Wait for a week and you'll find out what happens next! Later, loyal fans! **


	13. Chapter 13: Light vs Darkness

**The moment you guys been waiting for, Billy Hatcher is seen for the first time in this fanfict and he doesn't die like his portrayals in other fanficts I know. This episode will be pure nostalgia since Billy will have to defeat Dark Raven twice just like in the original game except he has some friends on his side to help him out. This chapter is going to be shocking at the end for two reasons and you'll find out what it is soon. **

The next location was an elegant white kingdom that is now shrouded in darkness and plagued with the Legion of Subspace's henchmen. Since a large purple explosion is seen next to the passage way to the Giant Egg, that's a good sign that a Subspace Diffusion Bomb was deactivated to keep the heroes from seeing the Giant Egg up close. Speaking of up close, Dark Raven is seen standing in the same area where he and Billy fought before they finished the duel inside the Giant Egg. He knew that Billy would eventually find his way here so that the two could fight once more with his colleagues watching from the massive warship in the air. A few miles away, the Chosen One himself Billy Hatcher is seen defeating some crows and Golden Rhinos after cleaning up a puddle of darkness with his ginormous blue egg.

"I'm almost to the Giant Egg to fix the problem. Hopefully, Rolly and the others took care of Forest Village and the other locations for me," said the young chicken warrior.

He rolls his egg outside to see that the passage he usually takes to the Giant Egg is swallowed in the subspace. He yelled in response, but quickly got his head back in the game.

"Looks like I new to hatch a jetpack egg to reach the other side. Good think there's some fruit surrounding it," Billy said before concocting his new plan.

He grows the egg, hatches it, and obtains his jetpack before reaching his desire destination. Billy yells while running and leaps as high as he could before activating the jetpack's thrusters. He hovers toward the small arena where Dark Raven stands with a look of determination on his face. he lands onto the ground and did a tough guys pose to show how determined he is to defeat his long time foe again.

"Ah, it's good to see you again. I've gotten stronger since our last encounter, Billy Hatcher," said Dark Raven.

"Your reign of darkness ends here, Raven!" Whether you have friends on your side or not!" shouted Billy before landing.

Dark Raven grunts while swinging his staff to summon some puddles of darkness and levitates into the air with his force field.

"This is going to be the final day that you'll see the morning light whether it's the last thing I do!" shouted the tyrannical raven as he crows.

This is going to be one fight that Billy wishes that he'd never had to do again and must happen if he wants to save Morning Land. Billy cleans the puddles with an egg that he finds, which has a multicolored and traditional Easter Egg pattern. But the process was much harder this time since Dark Raven shot his heat seeking feathers at him to hinder his goal unlike the last time. Billy used his Egg Dash to speed up the cleaning process and dodge the feathers as they follow him dangerously. All puddles were cleaned well, which led to Dark Raven deactivating his force field and kneeling in pain. Billy does an Egg Bounce and allows the feathers to return to his master in a more painful way, like a similar tactic he did in the past. Dark Raven laughs and rises back into the air before summoning more darkness puddles for Billy to clean as Billy looks for more fruit to grow his egg. Billy looked back at him with a glare that could even scare an innocent chick.

"This is nothing, you still have a long way to go in order to defeat me," said the boasting Dark Raven.

"Oh yeah? There's plenty of more where that came from, you black winged pest!" shouted Billy as he cleans another puddle.

Dark Raven summons some crows that were needed to distract and attack Billy during this round. Billy smashed a few that got in his way and ignored the others to keep cleaning. Several of the cat-like crows kept hoping around the place to confuse the chicken warrior during his task. Dark Raven grunts when he realizes that this plan isn't working out as well as it should. He eventually found himself kneeling in pain again since all the puddles were cleaned up by his nemesis. Billy does few Egg Shots to knock the titanic crow against the edges of the arena, making him lose his balance. Billy does an Egg Dash in hopes of knocking him down, but was knocked away by Dark Raven before he started hovering again. Billy was knocked onto the ground while his huge egg rolled way with a huge crack on the front. More puddles appeared and Dark Raven was getting ready to send more feathers at the boy.

"Hey, Billy! Don't give up!" shouted a familiar voice.

He turned around to see his friends Rolly, Bantham, and Chick cheering for him along with their new allies Amy Rose, Joe Musashi, Gear, and Alex Kidd. They were giving him to courage to continue fighting no matter how improved his adversary was. He winks and slowly got back to his feet to much of his group's applause. Billy grabs the egg and dashes for his life to clean up every ounce of dark puddle that was formed and to dodge the feathers. They followed him again and he headed towards Dark Raven again, who was terrified of being hit by that tactic again. Billy dunks his own egg at his foe's head so that the feathers hit him again. Dark Raven is knocked down and kneels in pain, but this time a little longer because of the egg and feathers chain reaction. During the midst of the excitement, Alex Kidd notices a large blue egg next to him and got an idea.

He shouts, "Hey Billy! Heads up and finish him off!"

The blue egg was then launched by Alex Kidd Jaken Fist: Pon Edition and flew to the point of being caught by Billy's hands. He hatches the egg to summon a small blue penguin under the name Clippen, who is known for his ability to control water.

"Ekaaayyyy!" shouted Billy so Clippen knows that it was time to attack.

He encases himself into a large ball of water and launches himself at Dark Raven to cause a massive splash. The massive raven crows in pain and collapse from the damage that he endured during the fight. Black Baron, Rokkaku Gouji, Reala, Lan Di, Cardinal Rowen, the KapuKapu leader, Silver Armlet, and Dural witnesses the outcome from their ship and converses about their next plan. They were honestly disappointed in the overall fight and had to think of a way to fix things here.

"I knew that black bird brain didn't have it in him to take his own foe on," said Cardinal Rowen.

"And to think I was the useless one like you fools said earlier," said Rokkaku as he fixes his glasses.

"This all could have been avoided if he called for some real back up to help him out," said Lan Di in a stern manner.

"How about we give him a boost of power with the help of the Shadow Fiends and the Giant Egg?" said Reala in a sly manner.

"That might not be such a bad idea. Everyone, release the fiends!" shouted Silver Armlet.

With that being said, the warship emits a fountain of purple fog onto the Giant Egg which resulted in something much worse. The egg turns purple and breaks before emitting more smog that spreads into Dark Raven's body and sucks him inside. This left Billy speechless and scared until his friends reached the same area Billy was. They were as shocked as him after witnessing the situation.

"Billy, what just happened?" asked Rolly.

"The Giant Egg was corrupted by some dark material and absorbed Dark Raven," said Billy in despair.

"I bet it was those same creatures that attacked the Station Square fighting tournament! They are sometimes hard to kill and can cling onto the bodies of anyone to make them stronger," said Amy.

"Looks like you have to get inside of the egg some how," said Joe calmly.

"I think I can help at times like this," said a godly voice.

A heavenly light shines on Billy and he does hearing gesture since he knew who it was. Everyone else wondered who this godly being was that spoke earlier and caused such light to appear.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am the God of Chickens Menie-Funie. I am the one who usually guides the four Chicken Warriors on their journey throughout Morning Land," said the voice.

Everyone was astounded by the fact that the god of this sacred land was not only speaking, but was willing to help them with this giant problem. Alex Kidd remembered the time such moment happened to him in his older quests. Gear smiled since this was the perfect miracle that was needed to help them at a time like this.

"Good thing you came just in time. We need to know how to get inside and defeat Dark Raven!" said Alex Kid frantically.

"I'll send you all inside the egg to defeat the leader of the crows. But in the current state he's in, only Billy can stop him," said the chicken god.

"Thanks, Chicken God. But what do you mean about Billy being able to stop him?" Gear asked.

"It can be best described as this. Light is the main weakness of darkness and Billy has the power of courage to turn his darkness into light," he said.

Everyone is enveloped in a bright light and levitates a bit to much of everyone's surprise. They eventually disappear from sight, making Goodle frustrated since he can't see what goes on. He crossed him arms in disbelief and took a while to think about what to do whenever their fight is over. Everyone winds up inside of the egg and they notice that they are on a floating structure in a dark dimension. Alex Kidd and the other looked around this un familar location and wondered what to do next. Billy notices something in the distance and gained a panicked expression since he knew what's about to happen.

"Look out!" shouted Billy as he jumps to knock Amy away.

It was a large shadowy crow that almost attacks them and it slowly descends towards the ground to show how intimidating it is. It started at its new prey with soulless white eyes and made a loud crow to make the situation tenser. This was the new and improved Dark Raven, thanks to the Shadow Fiends and the power of the Giant Egg. Everyone gained a fighting stance to show the demonic bird that they aren't afraid of him or the darkness.

"That's Dark Raven and we need to defeat him at all costs, guys!" exclaimed Billy

"So what do we need to do in order for you defeat him with light?" asked Gear.

"We need to distract him to the point of him launch shadow balls for me to convert. When it hit him with the balls of light, he's vulnerable to anyone during that condition," said Billy.

All four chicken warriors grabbed the next egg and prepared to battle since there were no fruit available in this area. Alex and Joe get into their action poses as Amy and Gear prepares to do their stuff. The massive crow flaps into the air and skids across the ground with it's talons in hopes of attacking Amy and Gear first. They ran out of the way and kept moving along the edges to distract him. Joe and Alex Kidd sacrificed the fruit they found earlier to make all four chicken warriors' eggs grow for this final fight. Dark Raven lands onto the ground due to being tired and charged a ball of darkness. This was the perfect opportunity for Billy to convert it into a light ball and attack him with it. The dark ball was shot and grabbed by Billy, thus turning into a ball as bright as the morning sun. He made is his usual big grin and aimed for the perfect area to attack.

"Take this!" shouted Billy as he shot the ball back at Dark Raven.

This causes the infernal raven to be transformed into a small purple eye with a black slit pupil. This was his weakened state and gave everyone the chance to beat him. Joe slices it with his katana and Alex Kick shoots it with the Power Bracelet. Amy whacks it a few times with her Piko Piko Hammer and allow Gear to attack it at a blinding speed. The eye eventually raises itself into the air and recollects darkness to become its original crow like form. It crows and flies into the air to escape everyone view. The area became pitch black with darkness to the point of everyone being lost and not being able to see a thing. Billy hears a familiar scratching noise and jumps out of the way when he notices a pair of white eyes charging at him. The area lightens up again and reveal Dark Raven landing back onto the ground to launch another shadow ball.

Billy steps in front of it to catch the ball again. The monstrous crow launches the ball and was eventually hit by another light ball thanks' to Billy's plan. It eventually reverts back into its purple snake eye form and it was time to attack. Rolly, Bantam, and Chick attacked it with a barrage of Egg Shots to weaken it slowly. They all did an Egg Dunk to attack it from above before it eventually transforms back into its original form. This time, the crow made a ghastly howl that even terrifies Rolly and Amy before flying around the arena. During this phase, it launched a series of heat seeking feathers to attack everyone in sight. Good thing people like Gear and Joe were fast enough to outrun it with no problem. Alex Kidd and the others barely dodged it and keep focusing on the crow to land. It darkens the area against and this time tries to attack Amy. She noticed it and yelled in fear in response. Good thing she learned to jump out of the way when she had noticed the bird's eyes ahead of her. He turns around and aims for Gear since he was the closest.

"I am the fastest thing alive. You shall not touch me, foul bird!" he said while running out of the way of Dark Raven's sharp claws.

The area lightens up again to reveal him landing to launch another ball of darkness. Billy runs to the shadow projectile and grabs it to turn it into light while smiling.

"This is for Morning Land!" he shouts as he launches the ball at his shadowy nemesis.

He transforms back into his eye form and was struck by a four way strike from all Chicken Warrior's eggs. It shrieks in pain while levitating into the air before exploding to cause a bright light that enveloped everyone. Billy opens eyes and notice that the morning sun was shining on his face and that the the ship was flying away. He looks to his side and noticed that his friends were unconscious and they are back in the same area they was before entering the Giant Egg. This was am good sign that they were unconscious for a while before everything was purified. The Giant Egg was back to normal and looked good as new thanks to their hard work. He does a loud Rooster Crow to startle everyone that was lying on the ground. They eventually got back to their feet and noticed that they cured Ginat Palance thanks to their teamwork. Amy and Alex Kidd high fived since they had accomplished something good for once and made Sonic proud. Gear feels something hard and picks it up in his hand with a shocked look. It was a blue Chaos Emerald that was probably given to them a reward for their hard work.

"Is this the Chaos Emerald that you were looking for?" he said as everyone looks at the shining gem.

"Yes, that's the emerald we were looking for all along!" shouted Alex Kidd while doing a "V for Victory" sign.

"Great, we have done our part for now. Where do we need to go next?" asked the white clad ninja.

"I don't know Joe. Maybe we should ask Tails and the gang for now," said Amy.

They set up the transmitters on their wrists to see how the gang was doing and waited for them to respond. Both screens revealed Tails tired face drinking a bottle of water. They sweat dropped since they can tell such a genius like him is bound to be tired out from all his hard work. He wiped his face and looked towards everyone that communicated with him.

"Hey guys, we are getting closer to our next destination at the moment. How did everything go?" asked the young fox.

"We managed to get Morning Land back to the way it was, defeated Dark Raven for good, and retrieved the blue Chaos Emerald," said Alex Kidd.

"Not to mention we ran into Joe Musashi and Gear on the way," said Amy cheerfully.

"Gear? May I ask who's that?" asked the concerned Tails.

Gear looks at the screen on Amy's wrist to reveal who he was to Amy's friend. He wanted to show how friendly he is by greeting the fox in the best way possible.

"I am Gear from the Segua Kingdom. I defeated Neo Zeed and Aoi Satan for them to save Ora Ora," said the blue haired warrior.

"You know, Gear. You actually remind me a lot like Sonic and I wouldn't be surprised if you were fast as him," said Tails jokingly.

"Actually, I'm the fastest thing alive and could be evenly matched with this Sonic friend of yours," said Gear in his usual bragging rights manner.

Tails was speechless and wondered if this was coincidence or not. He thought about it at first until he heard a deep roar.

"Not now, well talk later! We apparently ran into some rogue dragons at the moment," he said.

The transmission ended and Gear freaks out when he notices the emerald missing. He touched all over his shorts in an attempt to look for the emerald and everyone else panicked as well when they knew exactly what went wrong.

"What happened to the Chaos Emerald?" he demanded.

A high pitch snickering can be heard from the sky and everyone looked to see Goodle riding his purple bird Goodle to catch up with his crew. He had a shining gem in his hand that they had at first and glared at the sinister minion.

"Now you guys failed at securing a single emerald. Reala will be so proud of me for what I did," said the pint sized Nightmaren.

Gear was the angriest of the entire group since he least expected someone vile enough to steal the gem that he worked hard to retrieve. He jumped after him in an attempt to stop the pint sized troublemaker, but was knocked out by a mysterious force. Gear dropped his jaw when he noticed what stopped him. It was none other than Chamelan the Magician, a reptilian second level Nightmaren that is know for his magic tricks. He takes off his top hat and bows towards his "audience" before the battle begins. He disappears in the sky as everyone else gets cautious. Clippen, who was released by Billy earlier, sensed him and attacks his "invisible" hiding spot. He is eventually revealed and Gear attacks him viciously with his speedy attacks. He dodges his last strike and disappears, this time leaving his cape behind with a few floating cards levitating in different directions.

Each card was a different type and half of them were transparent. Joe uses this as an opportunity to sense for him as Billy and friends attack the other cards. Alex Kid uses the Wizard's Wand to levitate towards where Joe points and punches the air to reveal Chamelan from his hiding spot. He blasts him with the Power Bracelet and allows Joe to attack him with a powerful "Rakurai no Jutsu" technique. The reptilian Nightmaren shrieks and disappears for good while each part of his body vanishes slowly. This was good sign that he was defeated; though that didn't stop the fact that Goodle stole the Chaos Emerald. This led to everyone being depressed, especially Gear who felt responsible for losing the emerald that easily. He looked at the ground in despair, like how he did when he failed a mission in the past.

"I can't believe that we lost the emerald that easily," said Gear.

"It's alright because the others already found one by now," said Alex Kidd.

"Guys, take care of Morning Land while I'm gone. I'll join these guys for now," said Billy.

Rolly and the others waved and left to see how the citizens were doing. Gear tried his best to calm down and let it go, but he's still grieving over the fact that he had failed his new friends' mission. Everyone else felt sorry for him, but knew that they had more important things to worry about. All except Amy, since seeing him this depressed reminds her of how Sonic felt one time in the past.

"Thanks a lot, Billy. Now we need to find out where to head to next," said Joe.

"We can catch up with Sonic and the others since we have no idea where the other emeralds are for now," said Amy.

"We might as well go since that's our only option," said Gear sadly.

Alex and Amy rode the Sukopako Motorcycle and Billy rolled his egg as Joe and Gear followed being on foot since they are fast enough. A red robot can be seen standing on the Giant Egg and watches them. He looks exactly like E-102 Gamma except something seemed different.

**This is a pretty great chapter only Morning Land was saved, but another Legion of Subspace commander was lost at the hands of the heroes. This chapter was also shocking since Goodle stole the emerald from Gear while everyone was distracted and Gamma makes an appearance at the end of the chapter. Considering his other reincarnations, it's currently unknown whether he's working for Eggman but helping the others get the emeralds. I'm a little torn on whether I should focus on Knuckles or Sonic' group in the next chapter. I think about it over the weekend and in the meantime, wait for next week's exciting chapter of Sonic & Sega All Stars: Subspace Unleashed. **


	14. Chapter 14: The Quest for the Shards

**Hello, fellow Sega lovers. This is TheFlyingRedJerk with the latest scoop on Sonic & Sega All Stars: Subspace Unleashed. I've decided that it's time to see what everyone's favorite echidna is doing and how did the Master Emerald incident first occur. It's also going to revist Knuckles rescuing Sonic from Nack and his journey from the coliseum incident. This is going to fully explain why did Sonic borrow the emeralds and how did Knuckles find the first four shards of the Master Emerald. This will mark the first time that Knuckles ever lost to a certain foe and the first time a Sonic character actually traveled to Japan. Read and prepare to be amazed. **

Knuckles is resting next to the Master Emerald in his usual relaxed posture on the peak of Angel Island. He opened his eyes and gazes off into the cloudy sky that looked back at him. He is not only guarding the emerald, but enjoying how peaceful his post was this fine day. The red echidna looked to both sides of himself to double check if there's any intruder around his premiss. He eventually relaxes after realizing that there's no one else in sight and lays against the massive green emerald.

_I allowed Sonic to borrow the Chaos Emeralds since he needed them for a fighting tournament that was happening in Station Square. I hope that he doesn't let them fall in the wrong hands too easily like the last time. _

Knuckles gets off the Master Emerald and walked towards the edge of the stairs to look off into the distance and saw something unbelievable. A blue object was speeding towards him with a menacing red glare that startles the cautious echidna. Knuckles gets into his fighting pose since he knew damn well that this was not the Sonic that he knows and love. It was none other than Metal Sonic, who is out for blood and thinks of Knuckles as the perfect punching bag this time around.

"Metal Sonic!" he shouted in anger as the metallic doppelganger gets even closer to Angel Island.

Metal Sonic ignored Knuckles and flew into the air to get even higher into the sky. He scans the area with his special red eyes and focused his attention on the large green gem that stood in the middle of the peak. He then dives toward the Master Emerald at high speed, startling the red echidna at the same time because of the robotic hedgehog's decision.

"What in Sam's Hill is that crazy robot doing?" said the confused Knuckles.

He jumps on top of the Master Emerald and jumps towards Metal Sonic with his fists ready.

"I'll make sure that you don't shatter that emerald, you psychotic fake!" he shouts as he prepares to punch the robotic hedgehog's face.

Metal Sonic responds with his usual mechanical beeping and speeds up. Both of them collided due to Metal Sonic's headbutt and Knuckle's punch, but they still crashed onto the Master Emerald. It breaks into twenty four different shards that scatter away from the crater that was caused by the two combatants. Knuckles regained his senses and open his mouth in shock after seeing what he did to the gem that he is born to protect. It was now destroyed and divided into pieces like what happened when Chaos broke out and before he met Rouge. Knuckles slowly grew angry since this was a good sign that he's no longer in "peaceful mode". He turns to Metal Sonic with a fanged glare as the robotic doppelganger prepares to steal as few of the shards. He knocks the robotic hedgehog away with a sucker punch and watch as he flies away from the blow. This wasn't over yet since the sinister robot had a trick up his sleeve. He activates the thruster on his back and flies towards Knuckles for some payback. He knocks him to the ground with the swipe of his metal hands and smashes him with an axe kick.

Knuckles coughed up some spit and gagged for air after enduring such a heavy blow to his back, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He knocks Metal Sonic away with a Spin Jump and does a backwards swipe to knock him back. Metal Sonic scans Knuckles and locks onto him with a red target-marker on his eye screens. This allowed him to fire a series of eye beams at the echidna, forcing him to evade every shot. Knuckles lifts some debris and tossed it at Metal Sonic to retaliate against such heavy weapon fire. Metal Sonic does a robot screech and did a guarding pose to generate a prismic shield to protect himself. This was his infamous Black Shield technique that he did to protect himself from any attack. The boulder was shattered completely after coming in contact with the impregnable shield. He swoops in for another attack, but this think locks himself into a fast paced fist fight with the guardian of the Master Emerald. Knuckle's punches were powerful and clashed against the robotic hedgehog's fists within every attack, overheating overtime. Knuckles recollect the heat into his right fist to do him Deep Impact technique on Metal Sonic's face. He ignited on flames momentarily, but screeched to extinguish them to show how serious he was about completing the mission. Things were getting serious this time.

"You want some of this? Then fight me like a real robot!" shouted Knuckles in a threatening manner.

Metal Sonic used this as an opportunity to electrify himself for his Metal Overdrive attack since he wanted to prove himself to his rival. He lunches at Knuckles with 25 volts of electricity to tackle his target. Knuckles jumps and glides towards him with both fists outstretched to collide for the second time. This time, Knuckles is one the verge of losing since the power of the electricity flows through his red body during the clash. As he cringes in pain, Metal Sonic charges into his chest and crashed onto Angel Island's peak for the second time. He levitates away to reveal the heavily wounded echidna who wondered when since Metal Sonic had gotten this strong. He scans Knuckle's body to make sure that he doesn't have the energy to stop him this time. Her walks slowly towards the first few Master Emerald shards, but was caught off guard by Shadow the Hedgehog's sudden appearance. Shadow knocks Metal Sonic into the distance with a Chaos Punch and levitates towards the crater in the middle to help Knuckles back to his feet.

"I'm honestly not that surprised that the metallic knockoff defeated you that easily, Knuckles," said the brooding hedgehog.

"Thanks for showing up in the first place, Shadow," said the thankful red echidna.

"I guess that he's sent to get the Master Emerald under the orders of Eggman. Sonic's got the Chaos Emeralds safe?" he asked.

"Sure, can you do me a favor and use your Chaos Control to keep these shards away from Metal Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"With pleasure," said Shadow as he focuses all of his Chaos Energy in his body.

Each of the Master Emerald shards hovered into the air while glowing and encircled the area rapidly. During the entire process, Shadow was straining to use most of strength he had to use the full potential of his powers.

"Chaos Control!" he shouts at the top of his lungs, causing all 24 shards to disappear from sight.

Shadow levitates back to the ground and groans due to using most of his energy. He breathed slowly with his eyes half closed and noticed his friend looking at him in a concerned manner. He eventually got back to his feet and shook of the pain for the sake of not showing any form of weakness around Knuckles.

"These shards are your problem now. I need to report to G.U.N. for the news," said the Ultimate Lifeform.

With that being said he disappears from Knuckles's sight, leaving Knuckles in isolation on the wrecked area. Knuckles rubbed his head since that last attack from Metal Sonic did hurt, especially the electricity.

_Thanks to Shadow, the Master Emerald shards are now safe and sound. But, I'll have to recover every single one of them myself to fix it. If only Sonic wasn't having enough trouble. _

Knuckles eventually got a shocked expression since he realized that Shadow knocked his enemy towards Station Square. The worst part is that a series of dark clouds along with a fleet of massive warships are seen flying towards the southeast side of Station Square off in the distance. This was the perfect time for Knuckles to track him down and check on Sonic and the others. He looked at the same area with serious expression and started to leave Angel Island behind for more important manners.

"Hold on, Sonic! I'll check you out sooner!" he said while running.

He eventually leaps of the peak and glides in the direction of the commotion to reach his destination soon. In the midst of the situation, a blue puddle oozes out of the crater where the Master Emerald used to be and forms into a familiar creature. It stares at Knuckles as he glides away and glares with its large golden eyes. Knuckles made it to Station Square and noticed the large amount of panicked citizens watching the news on the building's screen. This was a major threat as far as he could tell and notices the screen revealing a masked figure approaching Super Sonic and Alex Kidd on the widened his eyes even more when he realized what Sonic did this time around.

_Is that Sonic using the emeralds too soon? It appears whoever this masked freak is asks for them. I hope Sonic just scatter them before anything bad happens. _

Knuckles kept gliding to the stadium since he didn't feel the need to be distracted by a simple screen. He gets closer to the stadium and notices a miniature F-1 Tomcat fly past him and apologizing for disturbing the echidna's path of flight. Knuckles knew it was AGES, but wondered what he was up to at a time like this. The next thing that caught his attention was that 7 streams of light flew out of the coliseum and separated into different directions into the horizon. This was a good sign that Sonic did exactly what Knuckles hope he'd do, separate them to make sure that the masked figure doesn't steal them. Knuckles noticed a Master Emerald shard on a rooftop and snatched it with haste since he was in a hurry. He arrives at the stadium a few minutes later. Sooner than later, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Alex Kidd, and Amy escaped exit soon as most of the Station Square Coliseum was engulfed in a purple explosion of subspace. They all panted and stared at the warships leaving the sky for another attack with angered expressions.

"These guys must have given you a hard time. Was it Eggman this time?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic shook his head in disbelief just to let his knuckleheaded friend know that their same foe was up to no good again. Knuckles closed his eyes momentarily while crossing his arms as a response.

"What are you going to do?" said the concerned echidna.

"Me and Tails would have to head northeast to catch up with Aiai since he flew in that direction," Sonic remarked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did see something flying out of the coliseum soon as AGES flew by me. Where are Amy and Alex Kidd going?" he said.

"We might as well head to Morning Land since one of the emeralds flew in that direction.

Tails is in the middle of building an emerald tracking device at the moment and will send us the program on our way," said the young boy.

"We should be fine since Omochao is willing to be our guide for the mission," said Amy as a blue mechanical Chao appears with a green shard in his hand.

"I believe this belongs to you, Knuckles," said Omochao.

"Thanks a lot. Now I need to head north in hopes of running into more of those shards," said Knuckles before he starts to climb the nearest building.

After reaching the top, he waves his friends good bye and glides north to recover more of the missing shards that Shadow hid from the devious Metal Sonic. Knuckles glided for a good 12 hours, searching for and wide for another piece of the Master Emerald. He eventually reaches Japan, where he might run into Akira and a few others to ask about any shards. He lands onto the nearest Japanese fishing docks to look around. He heard a noise and hides behind a wall as the person gets even closer, breathing silently and avoiding from being discovered by him. It was one of Zeed's agents patrolling the docks since they must be hired to search for the emeralds while their boss is with the Legion of Subspace. The next thing that was heard was the man being snatched away and killed in the shadows, making him suspicious and want to see what went wrong this time. Knuckles turns from the corner see Joe Musashi standing on the edges of the dock, sheathing his bloodied kunai. Knuckles thought this was the perfect opportunity to ask the ninja some questions.

"Long time no see, Joe. I wonder if you've seen a green shard around here," he said.

"No," said the noble ninja, "I've been assassinating most of Zeed's agents before I head to Yuria to get one of the Chaos Emeralds."

This alone cause Knuckles to get into his boxing pose and prepare to attack. As always, he's judging anyone who knows any knew of the Chaos Emeralds other than him and his friends as an enemy. Joe quickly decided to answer him since he didn't want to cause a ruckus in this area.

"I know about the location because one of Zeed's men was communication with him on a transmitter. He also mentioned that they are planning to occupy Morning Land later this week," Joe replied.

"That's great and to think that such an honest person like you was after the Chaos Emeralds. I might as well go to Yuria while you go to Morning Land, though we do have to do a little treasure hunting here first," said the hotheaded echidna.

One of Zeed's men spotted them talking and stood with a frightened look as they looked back at him. Then he begins to run away with a shining gem in his head to avoid being hurt.

"That's the shard!" Knuckles and Joe shouts in unison before they started chasing the runaway agent.

The agent turns the corner and ran to a boat that was getting ready to take off. A few Killers, the most common grunts of the Golden Rhinos, stood to the side and started shooting at their partner's pursuers. Knuckles dodged every bullet and Joe jumped to throw kunais at both grunts' chests. They collapsed allowing the echidna and ninja to catch up with the agent. Knuckles punches the ground to make the agent lose his balance and Joe tackles him head on with a kunai in his hand. He made sure to threaten the goon very well since this is one of the many methods a ninja must do in order to get information.

"Tell me where Zeed went and fast!" he said blankly.

"He left the base with most of his men to join a group called the Legion of Subspace a few days ago and told us to look for the Chaos Emeralds in this area!" said the panicked agent.

Knuckles snatched the Master Emerald shard from him with smug grin on his face.

"Tell Zeed that the ninja is dead on his tracks!" Joe replied.

With that being said, the agent was set free and he quickly ran onto the ship before it took off with the rest of Rokkaku and Zeed's men. Joe turned to Knuckles with a look of gratitude as he looked back at him.

"Thanks for helping me catch that agent and I'm glad that you found what you are looking for. I'll follow them with my motorboat so that I can reach Morning Land soon," he said.

"You're welcome, Joe. I'll head further north to head to Yuria since Sonic should be there getting the next emerald if what that guy said earlier was true," said the red echidna as the two shook hands before departing.

Knuckles jumps into the air to glide north as Joe jumps off the dock, presumably to get on his motorboat to follow Zeed's ship.

_Hopefully, Sonic and the gang are alright and manage to find Aiai. It probably already happened since it been a while since I first left Station Square anyway. I wonder what that metallic freak is up to now since I know that his creator is up to no good as usual. _

He had a look on determination on his face and knew that it was his responsibility to take care of the Master Emerald at all cost, making sure no one steals the shards. Within the new few days, he arrived in the midsection of Yuria to glide over the nearby villages. Many of the villagers were wondering who he was and watched with amazement since he's obviously out of place in such a medieval country.

"I honestly don't see why they see an echidna like me that interesting since they see many fire breathing creatures in this country," he said sarcastically.

Knuckles notices a few plateaus in the distance and figure that this would be the best location to look for Sonic and the next Master Emerald shard. He glides even faster to reach the area and noticed a purple weasel on a hovercraft. It was Nack the Weasel, who had already defeated and kidnapped shocked Knuckles since Sonic let him down for the first time to the likes of that weak rascal.

_What is that bucked tooth vermin doing with Sonic?_ _Who cares, all that matters is saving Sonic. _

Knuckles speed up to deal a heavy punch to his Marvelous Queen, allowing Sonic to fall down and catching Nack of guard. Soon as Nack escapes, he talks with Sonic and the gang about how they were and agrees to help them find the emerald. An hour later, Knuckles is seen flying away with four pieces of the Master Emerald thanks to NiGHTS finding a new piece for him. He departs back to Japan to find more evidence and hopefully a new piece of the Master Emerald.

"Score on for the big guy! Only twenty pieces left to go and I might as well stop by Akira's to ask him a few questions," said Knuckles happily.

He sped up his flight to feel the G-forces pressing on his face and fly even further past the clouds. He looked both ways to make sure that Metal Sonic was nowhere in sight to stop him since he never forgets anything that happens to him. He flew past the same docking area that he met Joe and Zeed's agents and flew through the busy streets of the Japanese city. Most of the citizens were watching him fly by since they new that this visitor is much different than the legendary Joe Musashi. Knuckles few in the same direction for a few days and made it to Akira Yuki's hometown. He notices him hitching a ride in a red Ferrari next to his pal Jacky Bryant. Knuckles decides to drop in front of them, prompting Jacky to brake since he knew who that was. The blonde man wearing a black and red jacket steps from the driver's seat as his Japanese comrade gets out the other door. He looked friendly as always since he talks with anybody he knows well, especially Akira and anyone else he had raced in the past.

"Hello, Knuckles! That last time we seen you was in the first All Stars Racing Tournament," he said.

"Something troubles you based on your sudden appearance. What seems to be the problem?" asked the noble fighter.

"Remember that tournament that you and Axel fought in? It was under attack by Eggman and a massive ship fleet and the coliseum was swallowed in subspace," said Knuckles frankly.

This caused Akira to walk even closer to the echidna in his vibrant white gi and stood above him. Jacky knew that this was serious business and got back into the driver's seat and let the two talk alone. Akira closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath before explaining what needed to be done.

"I guess we might as well join you on your quest. Though, we do know a few more people to recruit before we leave Japan," he said.

"Who are they and where are we going?" asked the impatient echidna.

"Now it's not the time, hop on and we'll get there," said Jacky as he starts the engines.

Both warriors hoped back into the Ferrari, Akira sitting next to Jacky and Knuckles standing on the back of the vehicle, as it drives down the road to their next destination. In the central downtown area, a young boy wearing a brown jacket with a bandage on his face walked the streets. He was suddenly ambushed by a few Yakuza thugs that jumped out of the alley.

"You stepped into the wrong neighborhood. Now it's time for you to die!" said one of them.

It was the 18 year old martial artists Ryo Hazuki who appears to had run into the Yazuka. Looks like he would have to fight his way out of this one like he did in the past.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a teenager," he said belligerently while getting into his fighting stance.

**There you have it. Metal Sonic crashed into the Master Emerald purposely so that it would be easy for him to give the shards to Eggman, which occurred during Alex Kidd and Sonic's fight. He had bumped into AGES like Opa Opa did later and witnessed Aiai fly out of the stadium. He traveled far and wide to retrieve the shards in which he found back at Station Square. He stopped by Japan to get some information and retrieve another shard with the help of Joe Musashi. He later traveled to Yuria to save Sonic while Joe followed Zeed's goons to eventually run into Alex Kidd and the gang. Knuckles decides to go back to Japan to join forces with the Virtua Fighter duo to not only find a few more shards, but recruit more fighters from Japan (including Ryo Hazuki and a few others). This arc is going to very exciting and stay tuned to find out what happens to the 15 year old martial artist.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Rise of the Yakuza

**Welcome back, fans and followers. I was so psyched by the news of a recently announced new Yakuza game that this chapter will be based on Yakuza and everybody's favorite Yakuza member will be involved in this chapter. It's going to be the only time you'll see a middle aged Yakuza and an 18 year old (I'm sorry for messing up the age in teh last chapter and I had fixed the issue as soon as possible) martial artist join forces. This chapter will also involve Knuckles and the gang, as well as one of the members of the New G.G."s that was formed after Rokkaku's defeat. Prepare for one of the most badass chapters in history. **

Ryo swiftly attacks one of the thugs with a few punches and dodged the other criminal's knife swing. The other man appears behind him with his knife ready, but was kicked away by Ryo seconds later. Both men are down easily, but slowly got their feet since they didn't want to feel pathetic for losing to a young boy. At first Ryo has a "Really?" expression, then grew more serious about winning this fight.

"I don't want any trouble from the likes of you two. Just make a like a leaf and leave me alone," Ryo shouted

The taller thug gets up and stares at him saying, "We will leave you alone alright, after we stain you with your own blood!"

He runs Ryo at full speed, this time barehanded since he wanted to beat him the hard way. He dodged every punch that the thug threw at him and flips to avoid the thug's swift kick. The other thug sneaks behind him and manages to grab him from behind. He held a tight grip to make sure that the 18 year old Japanese boy doesn't go anywhere. Ryo groaned and struggled as much as possible despite all efforts being futile. Many of the people were to terrified to call the police or backed away from the area to not alert them since Yakuza are know to carry guns around.

"Let me go, damn it! I'm not the one you should be fighting!" shouted the captured Ryo.

The taller thug walks closer to him while pulling out on of the Yakuza's most dangerous weapons: a gun. He points it at Ryo's sweaty head and gives him the most terrifying glare he's seen since his last few fights. Ryo knew that his life's about to flash before his eyes in this dangerous situation.

"You've messed up real badly for entering our territory, Ryo Hazuki. Now it's time to for kill you off and make our boss proud!" said the sinister thug.

He get's ready to pull the trigger until he was stopped by a rough and intimidating voice.

"Let the kid go or else I'll really get serious!"

Both thugs and Ryo turned to see a middle aged man standing across the street in a gray suit. He had spiky black hair, clenched fists, rough eyebrows, and eyes that could scare any thug easily. He walked slowly towards them with same hardened stare to show how serious he was about what was said earlier. The short thug that was holding Ryo was sweating and terrified, but the taller thug showed no fear and glared back at him while threatening Ryo.

"Stop….or else I'll shoot the kid immediately!" he said sternly.

"You are weak and too afraid to shoot me instead of the boy. I can tell just by looking at your sweaty face!" the mysterious man said.

"I know who you are, Kazuma Kiryu. I'm more focused on taking Ryo's life away first, you prick!" the thug said quickly.

"Like I said earlier, you are too afraid to shoot me. Why focus on a non-dangerous kid like him instead of someone more of a threat like me," Kazuma said while getting even closer to the hostage situation.

"First of all, I am equally as dangerous as you. So don't judge someone by their appearance…"

Ryo was headbutted in the back of his head by the other thug since he was getting tired of holding him and hearing his mouth. He grew even angrier than before and hoped that this situation was over soon after being hit that hard.

"Shut up! This is between Sasuke and Kazuma!" he remarked.

The other thug was still quivering with the gun in his hand and shaking since Kazuma was already a few feet ahead of him and was gaining too much pressure. He slowly held the gun down from Ryo's face and dashed at Kazuma in a fit of rage.

"If you want to die so badly, then let me put you out of your misery!" he shouted angrily.

The gray suit wearing Yakuza member scoffs and replied, "So be it."

Sasuke aims the gun and fires at Kazuma's face. He ducks under the bullet and goes in for a punch to the taller thug's gut. Sasuke gagged for air since he felt the force of the more experienced Yakuza member's fist attack him in one of his most vital areas. Kazuma grabs the tall thug by his lower body, lifts him into the air, and slammed him onto the ground behind him with tremendous force.

"Sasuke! Now you are really going to get the kid killed!" the shorter thug shouted.

Ryo uses this as an opportunity to press his feet onto the ground very hard and use the force of his upper body to slam the thug onto the ground ahead of him. He finished the short thug off with a heavy axe kick to the face, leaving behind a bloody bruise on it. Ryo walks up to his new ally after he had just finished stomping his face. Kazuma still had his cold stare as he looks at the boy's face, wondering what he is planning to say to him.

"Thanks for helping out back there. It could have been the last day I breathe if it weren't for you," said Ryo.

"No problem, kid. I had to jump in at this time since I'm planning on overtaking the Tanaka Clan. So your name is Ryo Hazuki based on what one of those punks said earlier. I am Kazuma Kiryu, the head of the Tojo Clan," he replied coldly.

"The Tanaka family?" said the confused Ryo.

"Sorry, I should have known that you are from a different region of Japan. The Tanaka Clan is a rather new Yakuza Family that rose to power in Kamurocho. After a few families were defeated by the Tojo Clan that I serve, they appeared and challenged us by spreading terror and trading in the black market," he responded.

"I see and yes, my name is Ryo Hazuki. What do you plan on doing to stop them?" said the curious teen.

"I have to take out head of the Tanaka family, Yuri Tanaka, and all of his men in the secret hideout somewhere in that alley. He is also in the possession of a few shards of a mysterious gem that he found in the northern part of Kamurocho earlier this week. That alone makes me wonder what power these shards are capable of. I will need your help for this mission since you've proven yourself worthy earlier. Are you in or out?" said the stern Yakuza member.

"I can't believe that I'm siding with one of the most dangerous Yakuza members in this country, but I will gladly help you since I do need to beat more of Tanaka's men as a form of payback," Ryo said while punching his fist together.

Kazuma gives a smile and shakes hands with Ryo to show his admiration for the young fighter's enthusiasm. Then, a woman's yell can be heard that alarmed them. They both looked in that direction with angry looks since they beleiv that the thugs they defeated could have called for a cavalry.

"What the hell was that?" the Yakuza member said.

"I don't know Kazuma, but we have to head down the street in order to find out," Ryo replied.

The two ran down the street in hurry to see what was happening. Soon as they reached a next street, they couldn't believe their eyes. Knuckles was beating the stuffing out of Robo with his fists while laying on him. Mobo was held hostage by Akira and Jacky as they held both of the blue thief's hands. Most of the citizens were shocked and watched everything. Knuckles looked seriously pissed and within each punch Robo's head was shaking violently as if it was going to fall off. Ryo and Kazuma ran even closer to them and watched as the furious echidna punched the red thief's head.

"Now that that's over with, tell me where the Chaos Emerald is!" Knuckles shouted before causing another blow to the head.

"Why should I tell you? You might us it for the wrong desire," Robo said in a strained voice.

"Don't play dumb with me! I am the guardian of all 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. You are nothing but a lowlife criminal who's planning to steal it for wrong type of good!" the red echinida responded after giving his victim another punch.

"I never knew you were the guy in charge of guarding these gems. Do me a favor and get off of me!" Robo shouted in an attempt to resolve this misunderstanding.

"Very well, but I still don't trust the likes of you or your friend anyway," Knuckles responded.

The red echidna hopped off Robo's body and gave the thief some time to slowly get back to his feet. He was in bad shape due the beating and Mobo was glad that his partner wasn't dead. Both fighters let the short, blue thief free so that he could hug his partner. Robo knocked his blue partner away in embarrassment and took out his sack to reveal the red Chaos Emerald kept since their fight in Tokyo-To. Kazuma and Ryo stared at the gem and couldn't believe their eyes since they get to see a Chaos Emerald up close. Kazuma walks up to the red echidna since he wanted question his rash act earlier.

"What were you just doing back there? Can't you see that you are disturbing the peace?" he beamed.

"I don't care since it was to the sake of making sure that the Chaos Emerald is safe. Judging by your snazzy outfit, you must be the member of the Yakuza. I ain't afraid of you and I'd love to give you a good beating!" Knuckles barked.

Ryo ran in between the two to make a blocking gesture with an angry expresssion.

"Knuckles, now it's not the time for this!" Ryo remarked.

Kazuma groans and shoved Ryo aside since he's the type of guy who doesn't like being interrupted during a challenge.

"Hold on, Ryo. I've always liked the idea of having a red echidna skin to decorate my room," said Kazuma as he gets into his jujutsu stance.

Akira got from his position with an annoyed look since this childish fight was not about to happen on his watch.

"He's right. We shouldn't be doing this in a public area," said Akira.

Jacky nodded and walked up to the curious crowd with his hands in the air. He tried to make the most serious face possible while trying hard not to laugh about the beating that happened earlier.

"Hey guys, nothing to see here! Just go on with your daily lives and leave the premiss! It's just a misunderstanding between two friends," he shouted.

With that being said, the Japanese citizens left the scene and followed exactly what the blonde fighter said. Ryo was covering Knuckles's mouth since the stubborn echidna didn't like being referred to as Robo's friend. Robo puts the emerald back in his sack and fixed his shades since he didn't want the crowd to get any ideas. Kazuma groans as he waited to get some real answers from these "visitors."

"Let's just say that Knuckles sensed these guys possessing a Chaos Emerald and we wanted to ask them a few questions. Though, Knux sort of went overboard with on of the Bonanza Bros," Jacky said before laughing nervously.

Kazuma closes his eyes and sighs deeply after hearing the answer that he really wanted.

"Since that's over with, we need your help to get several for the Master Emerald shards in this area," Akira responded.

"Yuri Tanaka has a few of these shards you've mentioned with him and he's currently in his hideout at the moment. You can follow me into the alley so that we can infiltrate his hideout and defeat his henchmen. I'll be heading there first since I known where it is," said the Yakuza member before he left the entire group standing.

Knuckles and the gang stood speechless at the scene and watched Kazuma run down the street.

"What's his problem? I'm starting to not trust this guy at all," Knuckles said.

"He's just little too serious about his goals. Now we have to follow him immediately like he said," Ryo responded.

Knuckles nodded and runs by Ryo's side to catch up with their Yakuza ally. Akira and Jacky looked at each other and nodded before leaving the area to catch up. The Bonanza Bros. thought about all the valuable loot they could steal from a Yazuka family and did their trademark laugh. Then, they ran off in a cartoony matter to catch up with the group as fast as they could. A group of spherical purple ninjas arrived onto scene and watches the gang as they ran up the hill to reach the alley. A large blue penguin wearing a red coat appears to be their leader and held his wooden mallet in the air. The gang enters the darkest part of the alley and notices a large door being guarded by a few Yakuza thugs. These guys wore the same outfits as the ones Ryo and Kazuma beat earlier and were armed with pistols in their hands.

"There it is, the main entrance to Yuri Tanaka's hideout. I just need someone to take them out from afar before we storm the hideout. I need you two to shoot the guards since you do have guns," Kazuma said while he's referring to the Bonanza Bros.

"Leave that to us since we do want to steal the loot … er help you guys get the Master Emerald shards," said Mobo as Robo hits him in the head for revealing their real plan.

Both of the color coded thieves aimed their cartoony guns and shot the guards in their chest to stun them momentarily.

"Good job, Mobo and Robo. Now it's our turn to crash this party!"

Jacky said before the entire group heads for the entrance. The guards were quivering in pain and still alive since these were stun guns as opposed to real guns that the Bonanza Bros. owned. Jacky, Akira, Knuklces, Mobo, Robo, Ryo, and Kazuma ran past them and burst through the large door. They ran down the corridors of this well designed hallway and made a left since they wanted to avoid as much crowds as possible. They managed to reach a large well lit lobby with stairs that would eventually lead to the boss of this clan. Though, a few thugs were alert and aimed their pistols at the group.

"Stay down and drop your weapons, assholes!" said one of them.

"You want my weapons down, you got it!" Knuckles shouted.

He slams both fists onto the ground to cause a minor tremor to shake the area. The thugs lost their balance and dropped their weapons due to the shock. Ryo, Akira, Jacky, and Ryo knocked down the thugs on the lobby's floor with a few strikes. The Bonanza Bros. stunned the thugs on the stairs with a few shots, prompting them to fall from them due to the paralysis. The gang reunited and ran up the stairs on the right to reach the door that would lead to the boss. They ran down the red hallway since they were desperate to reach their goal. Knuckles grinned since the tracking device blinked even faster, which is a good sign that both shards are dead of ahead of him. Ryo and Kazuma ran by his side they both can tell that they are reaching their destination.

The entire group entered what appears to be a large red room with a long wooden table. A large row of Yakuza thugs sat around the table with an intimidating man wearing a gray suit sat at the furthest end of the table. He wore 5 golden rings and had a few green shards next to his left hand. This was good sign that the man is none other than Yuri Tanaka himself. The tracking device beeped faster than usual and Knuckles turns it off since he can see the Master Emerald shards clearly. Akira and Jacky got into their trademark poses since they knew what they were up against. Ryo and Kazuma did the same thing since they were waiting for their next moves. Tanaka stands up and snaps his fingers to let his men know that it's time to kill. They jumped up and headed for the gang as they headed for them as well for a table brawl. Akira knocks out a few thugs with his famous Chouzan Housui technique as his partner stands by his side to knock out the thugs heading for him. The Bonanza Bros. stuns few of the men so that Ryo and Kazuma beat them into submission.

"You are going to surrender those shards immediately, Tanaka!" Knuckles yells while jumping at him.

The crafty Yakuza leader pulls out his gun to shoot the echidna. Knuckles ignites his head and did a flaming headbutt to not only burn the bullets, but tackle the boss. Tanaka was knocked against the wall by that attack and his suit caught on fire. He panicked at first, then thought of another plan to save himself. He throws the coat off before any major damage was done to his body and tried to fire his gun again. Knuckles sighed in disbelief since he's aware of the flaming gun in Tanaka's hand as well. He had realized this based on Knuckles's reaction and he threw it against the ground before charging at Knuckles in desperation.

"Time to put you to sleep, Tanaka!" said Knuckles before he deals a heavy punch to the boss's chest.

This causes him to be flung against the same crater on the wall and bleed severely. He drops onto the ground face first and looks up to see the most terrifying thing he's ever seen. The infamous Kazuma Kiryu stood above him, giving him the stare of death and watching the quivering and weak Yakuza boss.

"Looks like your pathetic family was no match for my new group. Now make sure that you don't show your ugly face here again," said Kazuma as he starts to stomp on the man's back repeatedly.

Knuckles retrieves the Master Emerald shards and gives his new friends a high five. The Bonanza Bros. weren't there since they are too busy inspecting the unconscious men's bodies to check for some loot to steal.

"Six down, eighteen more to go. Thanks for the help guys," said the grinning echidna.

"You're welcome, Knuckles. It was pretty fun having a gold old fashioned fight, right Akira?" said the excited Jacky.

"Sure it was. It's good to fight evil instead of being in a fighting tournament for once," Akira said silently.

"I'm glad that we helped you anyway, Knuckles. What should we do next?" Ryo asked.

"I think we should ask our buddy Tanaka to find out," said Akira while Kazuma held the beaten body of Tanaka into the air.

The man was severely mauled due to the beating that he had endured from Kazuma and his voice felt as weak as a broken record. Kazuma still glared at him since he's still got a few questions for this pathetic boss.

"Tell me how did you find the shards or else I'll really kill you!" said the angered Yakuza member.

"I found ... it near the ... Maneki District on ... the northside ... of ... Ka... ka .. ka..murocho. There was ... some beautiful girl ... that usually hosted ... events in a ...stunning outfit," he answered in his weak voice.

He passed out due to fatigue and his eventually body dropped to the ground after Kazuma had released him. The rest of the group gathered around since they were feeling the same way Kazuma did after that final answer.

"A beautiful girl?" said the confused Kazuma while Tanaka fainted in his arm.

"I think I know exactly who he's talking about," said Jacky in a sly voiced before grinning.

Off in the Maneki District, many people wear gathering around in a festive section of the area where a teenage girl stood on her pedestal. She wore a wild red outfit with an angel motif, red high heels, black stockings, and had a twin ponytail hairstyle. She was announcing several things for a special event that was going to occur as the men were gazing at her figure. She smiled and waved back since this is her usual reaction to such a wild crowd that appreciates her hard work.

"This is Honey here giving you some details on the upcoming Beauty Contest coming soon. Many of Kamurocho's most beautiful women will compete in a contest that judges who is the most beautiful Japanese woman. All you have to do is sign these papers to go to the contest and prepare for one of the biggest events for the year!" said the excited popstar.

Many of the men were lining up to take the papers that she was passing out, signing with looks of bliss on their face.

"That Honey is one of the beautiful girls in the world! I wonder why she could never join a contest?" said a middle aged man.

"Because it's her job. She only hosts the event and she would win easily if she were to be participating," said a taller man.

All was doing good until a mysterious kunoichi in a blue outfit appears out of nowhere and leaps in front of Honey. She stood and gave her a cold look that made her feel intimidated. She eventually gets into her fighting pose and prompts the younger teenage girl to fight her, making Honey herself feel very uneasy.

"Why don't you show your true intention, Honey!" said the young kunoichi.

**As you can see, Kazuma and the others found one of the new Yakuza clans in Kamurocho (which I made up) and they found another few shards of the Master Emerald after their defeat. Knuckles and the gang recruited Kazuma and Ryo to join the group since they were the right guys that they were looking for. There are more members to recruit as seen by the attack of a mysterious kunoichi. She is from a certain fighting game that rivaled Virtua Fighter for many years and is challenging one the most popular heroine from Fighting Vipers to fight in the Maneki District. As for why the Bonanza Bros. are there, let's just say Beat and the rest of the G.G.'s split up. All will be future explained in the next chapter and things will get truly exciting since we will kick things off with a good old catfight. See you next chapter and make sure to rate, follow, or leave a review! Ja-ne!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Dead or Alive: Viper Edition

**Good evening, fans! The next chapter of Sonic & Sega All Stars: Subspace Unleashed is here explaining more of Knuckles's personal adventures on his quest to find the Master Emerald shards. He received a few new shards of the Master Emerald after defeating one of the new Yakuza clans that were in town. In the Maneki District, a mysterious kunoichi challenges ex-Fighting Viper Honey to fight to see who's the strongest heroine. Let's see how things go from there and find out.**

The kunoichi charges at Honey head on to do a series of swift kicks. The nimble fashionable fighter dodges each kick that this mysterious blue girl threw and did her famous Cat Punch. The kunoichi leaps out of the way and threw a few shirukens at Honey. Honey charged at the girl, knowing that her red armor can easily deflect these star shaped projectiles. She did a slide kick to trip her opponent and did a few quick jabs to her stomach. The kunoichi gagged for air, but stood her ground since she wasn't going to give up that easily. She then did a few heavy strikes to Honey's breastplate, causing a few dents and pushing her back a little. Then, the ninja girl knocks her into the air with a deadly flip kick. Honey activates the wings on her trademark outfit to reduce the impact and did a diving kick to nearly crush the kunoichi. She jumped out of the way and pulled out her special sword that she's been keeping on her back. Honey smiled since this was the first time she'd met such a challenging opponent after her big break.

"It's been 2 years since my last fight and I'm starting to like you. What's your name?" she said in her snarky tone.

"I am Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshi Clan. It's an honor to fight such an infamous female fighter like you. You don't mind if I destroy you armor with my blade, do you," the kunoichi responded while doing a swordsman pose.

"Sure, I don't mind. That is, if you'll be fast enough to catch me or strong enough to destroy my precious armor," Honey said after laughing.

"You throw that sword away and step down immediately, bitch! You are going to kill Honey that way!" an overweight man shouted.

Kasumi frowns and pointed her blade at the man's face. He was sweating frantically as if his life flashed before his eyes and stood motionless. This is one of the few reasons why he should not interfere with Kasumi's combat of all things. Kasumi sighed and drew her blade away from him to his surprise. She focuses her attention on her upbeat opponent that was ready to get this show on the road..

"Shall we begin this fight, Honey?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, Kasumi. I'd like to see you try to destroy my armor!" Honey shouted.

Honey charged at Kasumi as she ran with her blade out in the open. She ducked under the blade's swing and knocked the kunoichi away with her famous Butt Smack Technique. Kasumi staggered a little and endured a few more hits to her gut by Honey's swift strikes. Then, Honey kicked her towards the other side of the stage with a powerful kick. Kasumi slammed onto the ground and gagged for air. She was covered in bruises due to the severity of the attack and watched Honey posing for the cheering crowd. She turned around to see the downed kunoichi and got back into her trademark fighting pose.

"You are going too easy on me. Why don't you just show me your true power, Kasumi!" she shouted.

Honey charged at her again to finish her off with another kick, but didn't notice Kasumi smirking. The blue kunoichi dodges Honey's kick and slashed the breastplate of Honey's armor. Honey gasped due to embarrassment, giving Kasumi the opportunity to dash around her and deal even more slashes to her armor. Within each slash, Honey staggered due to the force and had a deep slash mark in each area. Honey activates her wings to blow Kasumi away from her with a force of wind. Kasumi skids towards the other side of the stage while kneeling down, to show that she's ready for another attack

"Now this final strike shall rupture you armor completely!" she yelled before dashing again.

Honey used this as an opportunity to grab Kasumi's arm and fling her into the air, which also caused her to drop the blade she was going to use. Kasumi didn't mind since she had another trick up her sleeve. She held both hands to her side and charges a large amount of blue life force, known as Ninpo, and prepared for one of her clan's most devastating techniques. Honey looked at her with a wide eyed look to express her shocked reation to this maneurver.

_Impossible! How is she not giving up yet? This attack looks like something you wouldn't normally see in the fighting tournaments I had joined!_

"Torn Sky Blast!" Kasumi shots as she launches a massive beam of ninpo at Honey.

Honey thought the only thing left to do was to block and activate her wings for more defenses and eventually became engulfed in the blast. Many of the spectators in the crowd were wowed due to the attack and panicked since they though Honey was dead. Kasumi lands onto the stage and watched the smoke to see it clear. The sound of armor falling apart could be smoke clears to reveal Honey, panting and breathing heavily due to fatigue and the dense smoke. But, her outfit was ruined due to the force of the attack and many of the men in the crowd were wide eyed. Her skirt's in an OK condition, but the upper half of her angelic armor is destroyed and reveals her black, revealing top. The men eventually started whistling and gawking at her well developed body, leaving the women blushing in jealousy and envy. Honey looked around and wondered why there was such commotion amongst the crowd and felt a slight breeze in her upper body. She looked down at her chest to see it bounce and realized that her underclothing is revealed to the entire public. She slowly grew from shocked to extremely embarrassed within seconds.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" screeched the embarrassed fashion fighter before covering herself. Kasumi glanced at her and smirked to show how amused she is by this scene.

Honey glared at her and shouted, "What are you looking at? You think this is funny?"

"Welcome to my world, Honey. You should get used to it more often," Kasumi remarked before laughing.

Enraged and embarrassed at the situation, Honey dashes at Kasumi and nearly kicks her face. Luckily, Kasumi dodged it in time and hopped back from her rage. The enraged fashion fighter ran up to her and did a flurry of hand strikes in an attempt to defeat her. The crowd went wild since this was the type of fight that they were waiting for. In the midst of it, Kazuma and the gang arrived on the scene and were amazed at the sight. Kazuma shook his head in disbelief and Akira face palmed due to the sheer stupidity of this fight. Ryo was blushing due to seeing Honey's damaged outfit and the Bonanza Bros. still looked around for lose articles to steal as always. The girl's fight proved how dangerous it was for them to attempt to break them up and everyone conversed for a plan.

"Somebody has to walk up there and stop them before things get worse," Kazuma said.

"We can't stun them with our guns since we might cause a ruckus," Mobo said.

"Why don't we send a boy their age to stop them," Knuckles said while looking at Ryo.

Ryo looked suspect since everyone else decided to eye him like he did something wrong. Then, grew angry since he did not want to be involved in such a dangerous idea.

"What are you looking at me for?" Ryo asked while being embarrassed.

"You should be able to stop them easily since you are around their age, kid," Kazuma said in his usual stern tone.

"No, no, no, no, no! You've got the wrong guy for this situation!" Ryo protested.

"Girls who like handsome guys like you are bound to stop fighting. After all, you did have your way with a few ladies in the past," Jacky said slyly.

"Joy and the others are different, while these girls would kill me if I got in the way of their intense fight," Ryo responded.

"You are just chicken all along, kid. I thought you were the legendary Ryo Hazuki!" Robo said in a mocking tone.

He started imitating a chicken to mock him and add more fuel to the fire of this argument. Ryo clenches his fist even harder since he had enough of the red thief's antics.

"I am the legendary Ryo Hazuki, I just don't want to be obliterated by a ninja girl!" Ryo shouted.

"You are all bark, but no bite. You are nothing but a big black haired chicken," Mobo said before imitating a chicken.

The entire group except Akira and Knuckles kept arguing to the point of pissing the echidna off. Knuckles tried his best to calm down, but exploded and lifted Ryo into the air. He may be smaller than him, but his strength alone makes him able to lift a human with ease. Ryo felt embarrassed that such a small critter like Knuckles was able to do this to him.

"Just get your sorry butt over there and break them up!" he shouted before flinging the Japanese boy at the stage.

Ryo was screaming at the top of his lungs as he flew past the cheering crowd and headed for the stage. Kasumi and Honey were running towards each other for the final blow, but started to brake when they noticed Ryo flying at them. Ryo managed to land on his two feet and quickly got up to stop the two girls from clashing.

"Stop it in the name of Ryo Hazuki!" he shouted.

He noticed that something wasn't right since both of his hands felt something soft. He looked to one side to notice his hand clutching Honey's ample breast and looked to the other side to see his other hand grabbing Kasumi in a similar area. He gasped and blushed since this was the first time such a thing happened. Both girls were red faced and were wide eyed at the volatile act. Knuckles and the others face palmed since Ryo had officially messed this up. Kasumi and Honey grew more annoyed to the point of terrifying Ryo, making him quickly let go and back away. Both girls punched him in his face so hard, that he fell off the stage and caused the crowd to go wild.

"Pervert, watch where you touch a women!" they said since their fight is officially over thanks to the touchy boy.

Both girls noticed the crowd cheering since the loved the fight overall and thought Ryo's punishment and mishap was rather amusing. Honey and Kasumi looked at each other and smiled since they enjoyed the overall fight other than the Ryo mishap that had happened. They both shook hands to show gratitude and took a bow for the audience. Knuckles and the gang clear the way so that they can greet the female warriors on stage after their fight ended. Honey noticed Jacky and Akira first since she knew them and walked over to say hello in the midst of their fame. She looked happy as usually to show some gratitude and charm to the men.

"Akira! Jacky! It's been a while since had seen you two! How did things go for you during your race?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Things were A.O.K. since I highlighted my baby with the latest upgrades for speed and aggression," said the arrogant American fighter.

"We did great in the tournament, though Sonic won on the long run due to his skills and we've decided not to join the Transformed Races," Akira said boldly.

"That's nice, I'd been advertising for events in my fashionable outfits after our participation in the Fighters Megamix Tournament. I'm actually glad you guys at least did something more exciting than me," Honey responded.

"Let's get down to business, Honey. We've heard that Tanaka found a few shards of the Master Emerald here and we would like your opinion of where else to look," Kazuma said in his usual serious tone.

"Master Emerald? I don't know what you are talking about," Honey said.

"The Master Emerald is a massive green gem of mystic power that is the "master" compared to the 7 Chaos Emeralds that I guard. Shadow sent the shards throughout the world and I need to find all 24 pieces before Metal Sonic does," Knuckles explained.

She noticed the short echidna and smiled even deeply since she is fond of cute animals and knew that he looked familiar. This even creeped out Knuckles since he's unaware of what he's up against.

"How cute? You must be friends with Bark and Bean based on how much you all look alike," she said, which makes Knuckles blush.

This alone made the usual hot headed echidna rather mad since he remembered the two rascals from a fighting tournament. .

"First of all, I know them and I am not their friend. Second of all, why are you flirting with me at a time like this?" said the embarrassed echidna.

"Did I say something rude?" said the confused Honey.

"Don't mind him. He can be a real knucklehead that's rough around the edges," Jacky remarked to much of Knuckles disdain.

"Anyways, I don't think that you'd find any of these shards in this area. So I suggest we should move to a different location to find the others," Kasumi suggested.

Ryo is hauled back onto the stage and gets up from his concussion. It turns out that Toejam & Earl ran into him and decided to give him a lift. The larger yellow alien slowly climbs onto the stage and had to receive some help from his smaller red homie to help him out. Earl eventually lifts Toejam onto the stage with his strong yellow arms so that the two could be together. Toejom notices the Bonanza Bros hauling a large bag with them and eventually focuses his attention on the scantily clad Honey. His eyes widened as he observed her now damaged battle outfit and his middle leg starts to twitch. He's the type of Funkotronian who's into an jammin lady he had laid his eyes upon. Earl notices the lovesick red alien and pokes him in hopes of getting his attention.

"Toejam! Yo, Toejam! You a'ight, homie!" said the concerned larger alien.

Toejam eventually snaps out of it and shakes his head rapidly. He was mad at him at first for ruining his fantasy, but decides to get back on topic for the matter at hand.

"I'm a'ight, my massive buddy. But what I want to know is who's that fine Earthling that I'm gazing my eyes upon," he said.

"Toejam! Earl! I'm so glad that we managed to find you guys!" Mobo shouts.

He runs up to the Funkotronians and gave them a group hug while sobbing. Robo decides to join the group while struggling with his massive bag. After Knuckles and the others were done talking about their plans the turned to see the rather weird reunion that the two duos were having. Ryo walks towards them to ask about what happened while he was unconscious. Both thieves and Funkotronians turned around since he looked quite suspicious and wondered what this Japanese boy and his crew were up to.

"Nothing much. Introductions, explaining, and thinking of traveling to another location to find the shards of the Master Emerald," said the red echidna.

"What about those guys? We should at least ask them a few questions," Ryo suggested.

"And why should we listen to a pervert like you!" Honey shouts.

"There's no time to hold a grudge. Kazuma and the others had already explained that it's an accident and Knuckles is to blame. What we really should be doing is joining forces and leaving this area safely" said the young kunoichi.

"Oh alright, but I have something to say to him first," she said.

Ryo stood unafraid to face what the similarly aged fighter would ask him. His face was sweating severely since unlike the girls he had known, Honey would severely beat him if things were to go wrong between the two. Everyone else focused on asking Toejam & and the other New G.G.'s about what they know and what's their business. Honey then gave him a smile and hugged him really tight; like the happy fashion fighter she is. She actually seemed pretty happy unlike how brash she was during Ryo's groping accident and enjoyed being close to another boy her age. Ryo was red hot not because of this hug was pretty warm, but Honey's chest pressed against his's during this event.

_Is she really forgiving for what happened earlier? Why is she hugging me this hard? I don't even know what to think anymore!_

Honey let him go and decided to grasp his hand really hard as if she really knew him. She gqave him some serious eye contact to let him know whats up as he looked back at her with a dazed look.

"Ok, here's how things are going to go, the almighty Ryo Hazuki. Since you touched my beautify body, you are going to be my boyfriend from now long. No exceptions! Any questions, hunk?" she said in a smile.

"No, not at all Honey. I'm actually glad that you don't have a grudge against me anymore," Ryo said slowly.

Akira, Jacky, Toejam, Earl, Knuckles, Kasumi, Kazuma, and the Bonanza Bros. turns and walked towards the awkward couple. They seemed like their plan was already worked out and prepared to leave the stage. The crowd was watching everything and looked confused since they've expected more action from these visitors.

"So now we have to look for the rest of these duo's friends that are currently in the city somewhere," said Kazuma.

"According to Toejam, they split up a few hours ago in search of a Chaos Emerald. We have to find Beat, Big, and B.D. Joe before we head to Metro City for our next destination," Akira said.

"That's good, but how are we going to find those three and they have no idea where the others are?" Knuckles asked.

"Since this area is currently broadcasted, they are bound to see us," said the embarrassed Honey thinking of all the civilians that seen her ruined outfit.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the others," said Earl.

Before the entire group could escape the stage, a group of spherical purple ninjas appear and surrounded the entire group. They had red shoes, white yes, and were armed with kunais that fit their huge hands. Akira, Jacky, Kazuma, Ryo, Honey, and Kasumi got into their fighting stance to show that they're not afraid of these clowns. A deep laughter can be heard from the group and the people cleared the way to allow the visitor to walk towards the stage. He is a large blue penguin wearing a red coat and is armed with a massive wooden mallet. He notices his ninja henchmen surrounding the heroes and gave off another one of his deep laughs. He was none other than King Dedede, the self proclaimed ruler of Dreamland and one of the many "third party" agents for the Legion of Subspace. He is probably here because the heroes are in possession of one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

"Well, well, well! Look at we what we have here. A group of punks that are against Eggman's massive army and who could possibly be one of Kirby's friends," Dedede said in his cocky dialect.

"Who the funk is this old dude? A bloated blue duck?" Toejam remarked with a "WTF" look on his eye stalks.

"Silence, alien! I am King Dedede, Dream Land's rightful leader who came to Earth to serve the Legion of Subspace. One of my Biospark lackeys told me that you have one of them there Chaos Emeralds. So I think it's time for one of you to hand it over or else things will get serious," said the arrogant tyrant.

"We can singlehandedly defeat your ninja henchmen with no problem and you don't look like a challenge. So the answer is no!" said the noble Akira.

Dedede grew red and glared as if he was going to blow a gasket. This guy was known for his childsih tantrums and this quite amused half of the heroes.

"So be it! Biosparks, kill these miscreants and search their bodies for the Chaos Emerald!" he ordered.

The Biosparks prepared to attack, but one of them were snatched away by a fishing pole and slammed on top of another one of them. Everyone turned to see the line being reeled in to reveal Big the Cat, B.D. Joe, and Beat standing in the crowd. Big looked serious as usual, Beat smirked since things were getting fun in this town, and B.D. Joe laughed since he's glad that the rest of the group is alright. Toejam, Earl. Mobo, and Robo smiled and waved at the group to show how happy they are to see him. Beat waved back at the group and got into a runner's pose to prepare for another beat down. Honey was right, everything was broadcasted from this area and it attracted the attention of the other New G.G.'s. Time for a real showdown in the Maneki District.

**There you have it, Dedede was following Knuckles's group the whole time and wants to claim the Chaos Emerald one of his partner's have. Thanks to the stage being broadcasted throughout the city, Big, Beat, and B.D. Joe arrived on the scene to kick some ass. For those of you who wonder why I made Honey 18 in this fiction, here me out. The last time she fought was in Fighers Megamix, which also featured the Virtua Fighters in their early days. As of Virtua Fighter 5 and Dead or Alive, Akira and a few other characters noticeably got older by a few years. Which is why I decided it would make sense to make several Fighting Viper characters older as well. This also makes Kasumi a year older than her since she's currently 19 years old in Dead or Alive 5. Another thing to point out is that Honey thinks Knuckles is friends with Bark the Polar bear and Bean the Dynamite. It's because they were fighters in Fighters Megamix and Sonic the Hedgehog known for their simplistic and cartoony style for animal characters. Other than that, that's all I have to say. The next chapter may be the last one to focus on Knuckles's quest (for now) so that we can finally see how Sonic and his crew is doing. Good bye and see you real soon! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Time for a Change of Pace!

**Sorry this fact is later than intended since my college year started and the homework load is much different than what you'd normally receive in high school. But that doesn't mean I won't be uploading new chapters, but it won't be as frequent as it was in the summer time. Dedede arrives to pick a fight with the new G.G.'s, Knuckles's group, and the Battle Divas. This is one of the first times you actually see who are the "third party" characters hired by Eggman and the other scientists. They have to end this fight immediately before moving on to Metro City (what I decided to name the setting for Streets of Rage as a nod to Final Fight) and you'll eventually a get a glimpse of how Sonic's crew is doing in their next destination. Like Sonic would say, get reeeaaaddyyyyyyyyyyy and go!**

"New G.G.'s commence battle formations!" the red headed rudie shouted.

Beat skates off through the busy crowd and leapt into the air to deal a swift kick combo to the nearest Biospark. With that, he lands onto the stage and marks his territory with his trademark spray paint cans. The other Biosparks decided to fight in order to avenge their defeated comrades and in honor of the Dream Land army. Akira knocks out a few foes with his Tsutenhou technique as Jacky covers the ones that try to attack him from behind. Kazuma was grabbed by one of them and is carried into the air for it to deal an Izuna Drop.

"That trick won't be working this time, fool!" he says before reversing his grabbed position.

In the end, he deals a massive piledriver to crush his tricky ninja opponent with no problem. Ryo deals a few swift kicks to take out a few Biosparks after dodging the massive kunai they threw. Kasumi teleports behind a distracted Biospark and reappears to twist its body, leaving a trail of sakura petals behind. Honey deals a few Cat Punches and kicks her opponents away, wowing the crowd at the same time. B.D. Joe heads onto the stage and blares a megaphone to hurt the Biosparks' ears, leaving Big the opportunity to knock them all out with his baseball bat. Knuckles punched the Biosparks like there's no tomorrow since he loves to have a good fight every now and then. The Bonanza Bros threw the random loot they stole at a group of Biosparks that tried to attack them. The objects ranged from watches to china to tools to bombs and a Chaos Emerald. Basically, Mobo accidentally threw the red Chaos Emerald that they stole from Rokakku and promised to keep safe. Robo notices it and bangs Mobo on the head for his bad decision in response.

"You blockhead, look at what you done! Now someone has to retrieve it before King Dingaling nabs it from us!" he shouted at his partner.

Earl notices the emerald rolling towards the end of the stage and screamed. He looked at his homie Toejam and had a rather funky idea. He walked to his unsuspecting friend and grabbed him by his long eyestalks before running after it. Before he reaches it, Dedede lands right in front of it and tries to nab it. Earl swings Toejam like a battering weapon and smacks the blue tyrant in his face, making him stagger a little. Toejam screamed in response because of how painful the impact was and teared a little before deciding to question his homie's plan.

"Earl, what the hell are you doing with me?" said the dazed three legged alien.

"Sorry, Earl. It's for your own good," said the serious yellow alien.

With that being said, Dedede pulls out his massive wooden mallet and clashes with the hardened red alien. Basically, Earl is using his own friend as a bludgeon to fight with the blue tyrant over the Chaos Emerald. They kept clashing within each swing and stepped towards the end of the stage during their fight. Everyone is the crowd focused their attention on them and cheered in response to this situation. Mobo sneaks up to the emerald and quickly puts it his sack before sneaking away. Before Earl dealt the final blow, Dedede notices the blue thief tiptoeing away from them. Dedede sucks up Toejam to disarm his equally big rival and jumps into the air to land near Mobo. Earl crossed his arms in anger and tried to catch up with him.

"That was a rather easy steal…holy…" Mobo flew towards the rest of the crew after Dedede landed next to him being the enraged king he is.

Robo gets his partner back to his feet and notices Dedede charging at them like a tank. They both panicked and hugged each other for dear life as if their lives were going to end. Akira leaps in front of them to deal a stronger version of his Chouzan Housui to stop the king dead in his track. During the impact of the attack, Dedede ejects Toejam from his mouth and flew towards the end of the stage as the crowd cheers even louder. Earl threw a series of Trap-o-Matic Jars to entrap the king before he hit him during his flight. Akira pats the Bonanza Bros. on their back to let them know that their safe since they were crouching and cowering beforehand. Toejam wipes his shoulders and does a few stretched since his body's sore from the craziness that he's endured during the fight. Jacky, Big, B.D. Joe, Beat, Kazuma, Kasumi, Honey, and Ryo reunited with the group since they defeated every single Biospark that followed Dedede to the Maneki District. Earl carried the tiny spherical jar that contained King Dedede and showed it to the entire group to show how victorious he is.

"Looks like the king is now in his jar to be royally served," he said in smug manner.

"Good job, homie. But still I ain't going to forgive you for using be as a funking bat!" said the enraged Toejam.

"Chill out, TJ. Just give the big man the credit he deserves since he knew what to do," Beat replied.

"A'ight. He's still my homie and I'll give him credit for doing things the funky way," said the red alien.

"What the hell did you do to Dedede?" said the pulled Kazuma.

"My homie Earl tossed a few Trap-o-Matic Jars at him to entrap him in a round prison. He had to use a bunch of these the last time since those Earthlings manages to follow us to Funkotron and we didn't want our people to be threatened by them. It can entrap anyone as big as the average fatass Earthling," said Toejam before laughing.

Knukcles flew back onto the stage since he was scoping out to see if there were anymore of Dedede's henchman in sight and noticed the tyrant in the jar Earl held. He picks it up and intimidates him to make him feel less of a king and harassed him at the same time, causing the rest of the group and the crowd to laugh at the situation. Knuckles even fumbled it with his head like it's a foot ball to entertain the rest of the group and the crowd. Beat, Ryo, and the Bonanza Bros. were the loudest in terms of their laughter; even the mostly serious Kazuma felt the felt the need to do a slight chuckle. Dedede felt sick and tried to hold his mouth avoid making his tight prison even messier. Knuckles knew that its time to get rid of this fat pest once and for all after seeing this.

"Time for you to fly back to where you belong, Dedede. After all, I did great at Football during the Olympic Games," said the arrogant echidna.

He laid the jar onto the ground and backed up while the crowd watched. He then runs at top speed and kicked it to send the jar flying East; at a speed almost as fast as Sonic. This was the last time we've ever seen Dedede and Knuckles reenacting a football match. The entire crowd cheered due to the echidna's record breaking kick and the fact that the ruthless king is officially out of Japan thanks to him. Being the showoff he is, Knuckles chuckles and took a bow for the crowd to much of Kazuma and Akira's dismay. Knuckles doesn't like to chuckle, yet ironically he loves to get the crowd's attention during the olympics or any other sporting even. Akira walked up to the red echidna and patted him on his back to ruin his fun. Knuckles looked at him to see what's going on.

"I hate to break it to you, but we have head to Metro City to check on Axel and the gang. Sorry to ruin your short lived fame, Knuckles," he said.

"Right, we just have to get back to your ride since it did get parked back at the front of the city," Knuckles said.

"We parked there too, but we never knew you'd be here in the first place," said B.D. Joe in a nervous manner.

"At least we know that our vehicles are parked in the same area," said Toejam.

"Before we leave, can I make one final announcement," Honey said with puppy dog eyes.

Kazuma had a weakness for sad/pouty women and knew that letting her do what she wanted was enough to end this torture.

"Fine, but make it quick since these are your fans after all," Kazuma said gruffly.

"Okay, but Ryo-kun should come with me! Ryo-kun, join be on the stage so we can talk to my fans!" she said.

She grabbed his hand to get his attention, like the typical affectionate girlfriend. He sighed like the usual shy boyfriend and knew that there's only one thing to do in a moment like this: agree with her terms.

"All right, as long as this is relatively fast. We have somewhere important to go soon anyway," Ryo responded.

The awkward couple walks towards the front part of the stage, the entire crowd grew cautious since they wondered what the famous Honey and infamous Ryo would have to say for them before their departure. Honey clears her throat and gave a smile express her high spirit to her loving fans. Ryo smiled for the crowd too since he liked being in the center of attention in front of these cheerful Japanese citizens.

"Hello, my beloved fans and fellow citizens! I'd like to have a nice long word with you all. Apparently, the world's in trouble since there's this terrorist organization called the Legion of Subspace who's could is to entrap certain areas in subspace and cause havoc. They've also want to obtain these jewels called the Chaos Emeralds along with the "Master" Emerald in order to rule the lands with an iron fist and obtain ultimate power. There's going to be some bad guys out there like that Dedede guy who'd hurt anyone who get's in their way, whether it's a hero or a civilian," she explained.

The crowd were intrigued by this and wondered what else they had to say before they leave. A child clutched his mothers hand since he is thinking about how scary that situation would be. An old man opened his eyes after drinking the sake that he was enjoying at first. A group of women gossiped since this seems like "the thing" to talk about amongst themselves. Several cops that had surrounded the area recorded everything since this is what they needed to know before leaving with information. This was the time for Ryo to let them know the deal and end things with a bang. He decided to take the mike and add his "two cents" in this serious announcement since he wanted to spread the word.

"My name is Ryo Hazuki and everything Honey says is true. We need your support and blessings to wish us the best of luck on this mission. We shall put an end to the Legion of Subspace's reign of terror, retrieve all the emeralds and keep them in the good hands, and most of all protect everyone in the world from serious danger at the hands of these villains. Most of us have to fight like we've never fought before and give it our all in the face of death. Citizens of Japan, what we did on the stage is a great example of what we have to do to prevent us from having a bad future at the hands of Dr. Ivo Robotnik and the rest of his villainous partners in crime. Now it's time for us to leave this place and commence operation Sega All Stars!" Ryo said lastly.

Several sections of the crowd started clapping, and then the entire crowd joined in on the fun and cheered to show their support for the heroes. Women, children, men, and many other people showed their high spirits and enjoyed the entire speech by these famous Japanese heroes that wanted to risk their lives for not only them; but the entire world. Honey and Ryo both took a bow before the crowd and the rest of the group did so to show their gratitude to the crowd's honorable respect. Toejam, Earl, Akira, Kazuma, Beat, B.D. Joe, and the Bonanza Bros. hopped of the back of the stage to head to their vehicles before they head for Metro City. Then, the rest of the group like Big, Knuckles, Jacky, Honey, and Ryo left afterwards as the crowd still rages with excitement and gratitude. The entire group headed northeast since the parking lot with their respective vehicles are up ahead, garnering the awes and cheers from the other citizens who'd seen the broadcasted speech on several of the buildings. They actually viewed them as more than celebrities, but heroes who's on a mission to save them and the entire world from the wrath of the Legion of Subspace. Honey held hands with Ryo and ran with her since the two are now considered a permanent couple for this mission. She looked into the boy's face and decided to talk to him during their run.

"So you're the Ryo Hazuki based on what Knuckles and the others said. I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier and will promise to make up for it by being your girlfriend," she said happily.

He turned back to her and smiled since hearing her voice was good enough for him to listen to this beautiful girl.

"No problem, I deserved it since it was a rather indecent act. I actually don't mind having a girl who would kick ass like me any day," he responded with a grin.

"Honestly, I've admired you since I've heard recent news of your heroic acts in Japan and wanted to meet you one day. I could barely recognize you during the event since you've changed," she said.

During that last statement, she turned red to show how embarrassed and lovestruck she was. Ryo couldn't help but laugh a little since this alone proved why such a cute girl like this is a famous fashion idol/fighter.

"Right, I've did change since my last mission lately. You seem like a pretty nice girl with tons of fans that adore your style in fights," Ryo said before laughing.

Honey blushed again and smiled since she enjoyed the conversation before they reached the parking lot. Everyone looked around to make sure that their vehicles were in place for departure. Kasumi was waiting for them the whole time, which she made it to the parking lot before anyone even left the stage.

"How did you get here so quickly?" asked B.D. Joe.

"It's a teleportation spell than most members of the Mugen Tensei Clan learn. I didn't feel like waiting for you all to leave," she said.

With that everyone started laughing out loud, even to the point of making Kasumi smile a little. Then they decided to stop and prepare to leave for their destination.

"Now that were all together, we need to get in our vehicles and head to Metro City immediately. Everyone, move out!" Knuckles demanded.

The Bonanza Bros. hops in their newly found Getaway Car, Toejam & Earl hops in their funky ship, Kazuma "borrows" a nearby black car, Big hops on his green mini moped, and Jacky and Akira gets in their red car. Ryo and Honey hops in the back seat of the taxi, Kasumi teleports inside of the taxi to sit next to them in the same vehicle, and Knuckles decided to hitch a ride with Kazuma (mostly because he's the most serious one of the group). Everyone drove out of the parking lot and took the road that would lead to Metro City within hours. Off in the distance, a familiar Nightmaren can be seen hovering on top of the tallest building in the city. It is none other than the dastardly Reala, who was waiting for the perfect opportunity for the heroes to leave Kamurocho. He looks at the transmitter on his wrists to speak with Dr. Eggman about the situation, with his usual sinister smile.

"The heroes are out of the city and heading towards Metro City. Shall we have Neff's squadron launch the next Subspace Diffusion Bomb on the city?" he said.

"Yes, because those foolish civilians won't know what hit them. Make sure you reunite with your group in Metro City later, but find my ship and hand over the blue Chaos Emerald that your minion found first!" said the doctor.

Reala giggled in his sinister tone and replied, "Yes, Dr. Robotnik."

Reala flies off into the distance as the next massive black warship is seen heading for its next bombing destination. The citizens noticed the ship with worried faces and started to panic a little as the sky darkened. The cops and other authority figures even felt intimidated at the sudden appearance of the ship. In the end, all the citizens had hope that the heroes would stop the Legion of Subspace soon. Looks like another area fall victim to the subspace and the heroes were too late to stop it. Now things set the stage in the Land of Dragons, where Selvaria's group awaits the next emerald.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends are seen in a mountainous canyon area having a feast on meat. A skeleton of a Blue Dragon can be seen next to Gilius since he prefers eating his meat of the prey's bones. NiGHTS is still hovering in the air and keeping on a lookout for any invaders since most humanoid Nightmarens doesn't need to eat. Amigo and Aiai are sitting next to each other while enjoying their dragon meat since this is the first time they didn't eat bananas due to lack of resources. Ali sat in solitude enjoying his slab of dragon meat on a slated rock away from Efreet's campfire. Tails was still making some adjustments to the Tornado and everyone else's vehicles since he's already full from the slabs he had eaten already. Sonic is laying in solitude after enjoying his first meal since he left Station Square after the first invasion and sighed due to boredom. Tails looked at his group and sighed while thinking of all the times they had together: playing tennis, having contests, and going on races together. Sonic notices his friend having such flashbacks and couldn't help to smile at the situation. Then, he stood up soon as the young fox got from his spot and walked to the middle of the area. Tails is in the middle of the camping circle to get everyone else's attention for an important meeting.

"I just want you guys to know that it's been 2 weeks since we've first left on this journey and we've managed to find 3 Chaos Emerald out of all 7. Beat's group got the red emerald, Alex Kidd's group got the blue emerald, and we managed to recover the yellow emerald a few days ago. That means we are 4 emeralds away from completing our mission for this crazy summer. Knuckles is on track on recovering the shards of the Master Emerald and I gave him a device to make his shard hunting much easier. Our mission in The Land of Dragons is to get the next emerald before the Legion of Subspace does no matter how dangerous it is. We shall explore the canyon more within a few hours and rest a bit," said the young fox.

"Ok, Tails. We are ready for anything that crosses our path and together we are strong despite not having an army," Sonic said.

"We should consider ourselves our own army since we did manage to take down this dragon altogether," Gilius replied before laughing.

"Oooh ooauggh yeeah!" Aiai hooted while Amigo nodded.

"Anything to avenge my home and people. It's going to be worth working with you all," said the blonde prince.

NiGHTS watches from above and noticed everyone conversing about their plans, successes, and ideas. He smiled at his friends' enthusiasm and couldn't help but to think about how he'd normally acts around visitors in the Dream Realm. Everyone was in for the biggest mission in the most dangerous land they've ever reached.

**This is it and Knuckle's first mini arc is officially over. Now we can look forward to what epic moments can happen in the setting of the Panzer Dragoon universe since Sonic's group and Selvaria's squadron are on a hunt for the next Chaos Emerald. For those of you who played Panzer Dragoon Saga or Panzer Dragoon Orta, a certain character is going to make an appearance along with another famous character to dish out the dirt in this massive battlefield. See you next time and look forward to the next act of The Land of Dragon's saga!**


End file.
